Whispering
by RockerLover
Summary: Whispering sweet nothings to no one. What will you do when you want more?  What will you risk to get it? What if the past won't leave you alone?
1. One

I don't own Naruto and never will. This is a reedited version of the chapter with a bit more info. I am going through every chapter now and hopefully improving it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Her hair stuck in sweaty dreads to the back of her neck as she slowly made her way up the winding steps to her apartment. She'd long since learned that the only successful way to train was to push past her boundaries. Today, those boundaries were pushing back.<p>

At the top step, her door now within her sight, Sakura stopped and steadied herself. One hand clutched the rail, white-knuckled, while the other glowed green as she pressed it to her side. Two broken ribs were a small price to pay for the great leaps her endurance had taken since she began training with Kakashi.

As the cool chakra made its way over her side, Sakura let her eyes slide closed and thought back to pervious training sessions. The tingling numbness brought on by healing herself forced some of the tension out of Sakura's muscles and allowed her a moment to muse.

Kakashi had forgone his dirty little book after their first day of training when he realized that Sakura was a worthy opponent. Sakura was still miffed every time she thought about it; how could he have ever considered her to be otherwise? Since then, they trained every Tuesday and Friday from noon to dusk, and on occasion, late into the night. They aimed to kill and fought to exhaustion and though mildly perplexed, Sakura had to admit she'd never had more fun in her life.

Kakashi was cool, confident and oddly, the closet thing she had to a therapist.

Sure, there was Naruto. But he had a terrible habit of telling Hinata everything. Not that she blamed Naruto for it – Hinata was his wife after all and a real darling. The only problem was that Hinata, though not one to blab, would inevitably let slip of whatever Sakura had told Naruto and Ino would hear about it. From Ino, the rest of the village would know in a matter of minutes.

Ino, for all of her charm and years of friendship, was the village gossip and it's resident loose woman. Sakura loved her deeply but didn't trust Ino with a secret to save her life. Therefore, that left Sakura with the one-eyed copy nin with whom she had always trusted with her life but had only just begun to trust with her secrets.

Sakura opened her eyes again and the world skewed to one side. Her door, once so close, was now far beyond her reach. Sakura felt her legs give out and cursed under her breath, knowing that she had gone too hard today. When the world finally realigned after a few agonizing seconds, she was on her knees, palms pressed to the floor. She really needed to be more careful. Her new summoning jutsu had cost her most of her chakra and healing her ribs had brought her reserves dangerously low. A ninja without chakra was a dead ninja.

Through sheer force of will, Sakura managed to stand and shuffle to her door.

She didn't bother with keys; one hard push and the door flew off its hinges. As a mere after thought, Sakura told herself she'd replace it tomorrow. As she rounded the corner to her bedroom, she let go of her lower lip. It had been firmly clamped in between her teeth; she hadn't even realized she'd been biting it. Blood dripped down her chin but barely registered in Sakura's mind.

Reaching her bed she flopped onto it, not bothering to undress. The soft, cool pillow cupped her face and she quickly fell into a much-deserved deep sleep.

Across town her counterpart had no such luck.

* * *

><p>There was a crack that ran across his ceiling, thick from one corner of the room to the other. It branched off into thin spindly webs that stretched into every corner and down the walls in some places. It should have concerned the exhausted ninja.<p>

It didn't.

If the ceiling were to collapse, he trusted his lightening fast reflexes to be more than enough to save him. It wasn't that he was cocky. It was the simple fact that Kakashi was keenly aware of what he could and couldn't do. Avoiding an avalanche of plaster fell squarely into the 'could' column.

No, his mind was on much more important things. Chiefly of these was what he would have for dinner. He already knew his kitchen cupboards were empty, no thanks to a pack of ravenous canines, so there was so point going in there.

He didn't feel like dipping into his bank account for a night out. It wasn't that he could afford it. In fact, he could've afforded to take every ninja in the village out for a nice meal and then some. But coupled with the fact that he was notoriously stingy, Kakashi wasn't interested in eating out alone or for that matter with any of the usual suspects he considered to be friends.

Tapping his fingers on his headboard, Kakashi briefly considered asking Genma but he wasn't in the mood for the womanizer tonight. Bar hopping and picking up girls has never been his cup of tea.

No, what he wanted was some worthwhile company. Kind of like the company he had today. Sakura was fun to spar with. Not only was she a powerful ninja, but she was also a witty, intelligent, albeit headstrong woman.

_Headstrong was putting it lightly_, Kakashi mused as he continued to thrum against the polished wooden frame. He thought of the pink haired hellion and couldn't help but smile.

Why hadn't he thought of it sooner? _Sakura_. Even when she was ready to kill him she was still better company than most.

Sure, she came with a health risk, namely her fists of boom, but it was worth it. The copy ninja, evasive and mysterious to a fault, needed someone he could let his guard down around. Sakura was perfect for it. He never felt judged by her. If anything, she was always vouching for him. Kakashi knew her face would match her hair if she ever found out he knew just how defensive she was over him.

He climbed out of bed, stretching, and put on his under shirt, mask already attached. He looked at the rest of his usual attire and decided to forgo it; he didn't plan on fighting anyone tonight. Of course, planning didn't mean much. A ninja should always be prepared. Yet, a few pieces of material weren't necessary for Kakashi to have his game face on; not that anyone else would've been able to see it underneath his mask. With that in mind, he slipped out the window because why would the great Copy Nin ever stoop so low as to use a door?

* * *

><p>The light tapping on her window barely made its way into Sakura's subconscious. If it hadn't been as incessant as it was she probably would've shrugged it off. Unfortunately, it did wake her. Or rather, unfortunately for the one tapping.<p>

With a kuani in hand, Sakura slowly rose from her bed, fully intending to kill the offender. She reached out, threw back her bedroom curtain and came face to face with none other than Kakashi. Eying him wearily, Sakura let the kuani fall to the floor and slid the window open.

"What can I do for you at this ungodly hour of the night and why can you never use a door like a normal person?"

Kakashi held up his hands in a gesture of 'I come in peace' and did his famous eye crease.

"Yo." Was all he said, as if it were enough to satisfy Sakura's inquiries.

Realizing that there would be no explanation, Sakura sighed and closed her eyes, but not before noticing his change in attire. She had rarely seen Kakashi without his vest or long sleeve shirt. The scars crisscrossing down his arms glowed silver in the starry light and his chest and stomach muscles were pronounced under his tight black shirt. If Sakura had been in a better mood, slightly more awake, or not in copious amounts of pain, she would have taken the time to appreciate the fine male specimen before her. Too often in her line of work as a medic she was face to face with far less attractive bodies.

Sakura turned away and made her way back to bed, lying down with her back to the man still on the window ledge.

Without waiting for further invitation Kakashi entered and sat opposite her. To the outside observer this would have seemed strange but it wasn't an entirely unusual situation for them. Since Kakashi and Sakura had begun to meet regularly, there were times where he had crashed at her place because it was closer to the training grounds. Granted he tended to sleep on the couch. But when Sakura had broken it during one of her usual temper tantrums Kakashi had taken to sleeping on the right side of her bed. It was king sized so they could both sleep comfortably and never come into contact. Through an unspoken agreement, no touching was decided to be in everyone's best interest.

It wasn't that Kakashi didn't want to be near Sakura. It was a simple matter of knowing what was and wasn't appropriate. His 20 year old ex-student fell squarely under 'wasn't'.

Kakashi slipped off his shoes and lay down on top of the covers. _So much for dinner_, he thought. It didn't really matter anyway; he wasn't all that hungry to begin with.

Rolling over to face him, the green-eyed woman sighed and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. His gaze slid over her face, noticing the dried blood on her chin and the bruise forming on her lower jaw; both were no doubt because of him. Kakashi knew better than to lament or apologize. Sakura would become angry and consider it him calling her weak. He opted for closing his eyes so that at least he wouldn't have to see his deeds.

"Staying the night? Well, it's all the same to me." Sakura said through a yawn. Kakashi didn't respond but she didn't really expect him to. They fell into a comfortable silence as sleep claimed them both.


	2. Two

Don't own Naruto. If I did Kakashi and Sakura would've gotten it on already.

Just in case anyone didn't know, this is my first fanfic so I'm not 100% sure how it's going to go lol

But I'm willing to give it a try so I hope everyone is willing to stick with me through it! I'm hoping this will be a longfic. Sorry if it starts a little slow.

I'd also like to apologize if I misspell any Japanese words. I'll get better as I go! Promise!

* * *

><p>As the first rays of light made their way through her window, Sakura groaned and rolled over. She vaguely remembered leaving her curtain open last night after Kakashi had rather unceremoniously invited himself over. The thought of rolling over and swatting him until he got up and stopped the offending light was a pleasant one. Yet, she couldn't force herself to move.<p>

Squeezing her eyes shut, Sakura tried to will herself back asleep… but that damned light! And if that wasn't enough, birds were already chirping at this ungodly hour and Kakashi… snoring softly which was usually of no consequence, now drove her over the edge; Sakura's ears were trained to the slightest noise.

Groaning, frustrated, Sakura flipped over, pillow in hand and smiled as it wheel barrowed around and landed with a satisfying thump on Kakashi's face. For a split second there was no response and then the pillow that had once been was no more; cut to ribbons by a startled kuani wielding ninja.

Kakashi had been sleeping soundly, dreaming of the beautiful buxom woman from Icha Icha Violence when he was maliciously attacked.

In an instant he was up, breathing erratically and ready for a foe. This foe, of course, turned out to be a rather expensive feather down pillow. Sadly, the pillow was gone and a plume of feathers were in its place. This was a big no- no, he knew. Sakura was rather particular about her bedroom; it was her sanctuary of sorts.

Kakashi reached up and scratched the back of his head, now covered in feathers and avoided eye contact with the pinkette lounging on the bed.

Sakura stretched much that way a cat would; her back arching up and her toes curling as she let out a sound somewhere between a whine and a moan. Kakashi caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye and the noise that accompanied the movement was almost too much for him. Thankfully, Sakura didn't notice.

"Now that you are up would you mind closing the curtain. It's my day off."

Kakashi would've come up with a witty retort but he mind was too jumbled. Instead, he nodded dumbly and turned towards the window. Upon reaching it, his hands clasped the curtains but he made no move to shut the light out. Rather, he looked out at the still sleeping village. This was his life, his honor, his home. The brightly colored walls and roofs shimmered brilliantly in the morning light. It was shaping up to be a fine day.

Suddenly, all the wear and tear that had been keeping Kakashi down were lifted from him. The exhaustion from the previous days exertions were no more. The Hokage monument, erect over the city called to him. Sitting on Tsunade's head usually gave him some gratification. How often did you get to be near her without worrying about her violent temper, not unlike her apprentice?

With that in mind, he turned his head only a fraction of an inch to see the afore mentioned apprentice stretched out, sheets wrapped around her arms and legs. How often had he woken up in the bed of a woman that he had _not_ slept with? Even more so, when had he ever not disappeared before the morning light?

But he knew the answer. He needed the company that he had starved himself of for so long. She had come along, long after he had forgotten how it felt to not be alone and inspired him. Her energy and her will to - not just survive but rather live - were a breath of fresh air.

Kakashi looked back outside and not for the first time wished he had someone to share the day with. In the back of his mind, his inner self, the more intelligent of the two, whispered _Sakura._

But no, she wasn't the one to do it with. She deserved far better. He was an emotionally broken old man and she was just coming into her own.

For the second time in the past 24 hours Kakashi slipped out a window and disappeared into the village.

* * *

><p>He truly had intended to look out over the village and enjoy the view but as his mind wandered his feet took him to a different place, a place he visited all too often.<p>

It was strange to stand in front of it on such a beautiful day. The gracefully carved names of his fallen comrades glistened in the bright light. This was a sight for rainy days. As Kakashi craned his neck up, his face warmed by the sun, he felt out of place. This was no sad day; why was he here?

He looked back to the memorial stone and his hand moved on its own, fingers outstretched, reaching for something he could not quite fathom. The stone was warm under his finger tips.

There was no urge to cry, he had long since shed every tear he had in him. All that was left was a slight ache that sat at his very core. It was so deeply rooted in him that no amount of wanting could ever jostle its hold on him.

He thought of Rin, beautiful Rin.

_She had just finished washing her hair and was enjoying the hot water. She was so content didn't hear him come in. Kakashi was suddenly behind her, pulling her to him. His hands were tight around her waist. Rin's hands went up against the wall to steady herself as he whispered how he liked her like this, docile and HIS. Kakashi kissed all over her shoulders and neck. Hot, wet kisses. His hands went everywhere, along her arms, her sides. He squeezed her inner thighs hard, making her gasp and shiver._

Kakashi snatched his hand back as if the memory was brought on by the stone and could be stopped by simply removing his hand. She was gone, good as dead. A body never found. It made no difference what had become of her, whether she lived or not. She wasn't his anymore and for that he would forever be pained.

And as he stewed in his self pitying thoughts, Kakashi's mind somehow worked its way back to Sakura. What would she think of him if she knew what he had done? His Rin was gone because of _him_. But she was never really his. Rin had never belonged to him no matter how hard he had tried to possess her. She was so much her own that it was he who had been putty in her hands.

He had given her his heart and she had slowly but surely mangled it. Not that he blamed her. She had tried to love him but he never truly let her in. As he slow broke her heart, she broke his in turn.

Cut off from feeling now, he was numb, impervious to everything… or so he liked to tell himself.

But Sakura, she was a beacon in his life; innocence shining in the ninja world. He was sure others were drawn to it too. He knew for a fact that Genma had been trying to sleep with her for months. But such things would taint her, morph her into what everyone else was, jaded, beaten, just like him.

Still, he needed her and he was pretty sure she needed him too. Why else would she put up with him? So Kakashi let Sakura in, if only just a little. She already knew about his old team, the story of Obito and his parent's untimely deaths. What else was there, aside from Rin?

She knew him, didn't she...?

It was still pretty early; no one else was around. The silence might have been eerie to someone else but to Kakashi it was like an old friend, granted he had very few of those. Kakashi sighed and sat back on his heels.

_Sakura._

But as the saying goes, speak of the devil and SHE shall appear.

He heard grass crunch behind him but made no move to turn and see the person behind him. His nose told him who it was, Sakura. He could picture the sight of her without seeing her. Her shoulder length hair would be floating around her in the cool morning breeze with her lips pursed, hands on hips. Her swirling green eyes were always so full of life.

Kakashi was sure right now those eyes were on fire and that fire he had come to admire was raging for him and him alone.

"You didn't close the curtain and you destroyed my favorite pillow Ka-ka-shi-sen-sei." Each part of his name was a distinct syllable. Only Sakura said it like that; he relished it. "You owe me."

Kakashi sighed. He knew what he was in for. He stood up slowly, letting her hear his joints creak and pop. He turned his head, looking at her over his shoulder and jerked his head to the side. Sakura snorted, she needed no invitation.

The chase was on.

Both moved at break neck speeds, dashing over village roofs and out into the training grounds. Weapons flew and explosive tags detonated long before either touched the forest floor.

Both of Kakashi's eyes were exposed; he took no chances with the pink haired hell cat. His tomoe swirled in their usual mesmerizing dance as Kakashi scanned the field, his opponent nowhere in sight. So he waited, hands loosely by his sides, head tilted to the right, listening carefully.

Yet, it was neither his eyes nor ears that alerted him to her presence but rather he picked up a whiff of her strawberry shampoo on the slight breeze. Ah yes, the famous shampoo that Pakkun and Sakura fought over every chance they had. She really should change to something new. Another fruit perhaps, apple, watermelon, grapefruit.

But now wasn't the time to think about it. Sakura was in need of blowing off some steam and he was just the boy/man-child to do it.

In an instant he was up, flying into the air just as Sakura shot up through the ground. Her fist aimed for where his privates had previously been. He made a mental note to chastise her later for trying to make him sterile.

She was hot on his tail as he flung himself through the trees and to top it off, Sakura was hyped. He didn't bother to wonder why. This was Sakura after all, there didn't have to be a reason for her to pitch a fit. He smiled and sighed, shaking his head at no one in particular. Antics like this would have annoyed him if it had been anyone other than her.

_Sakura._

He clamped those thoughts down and focused on what to do next.

She was in-it-to-win-it and though he wasn't tired he was in a more peaceful mood than usual. so, he stopped, turned and did a very un-Kakashi thing; nothing.

Sakura, expecting some kind of retaliation and getting none, ended up slamming into him head on.

The sheer force of her charge sent them both flying out of the trees and down towards the forest floor. But Sakura was a ninja after all; a little topple wouldn't slow her down. As she descended, Sakura twisted enough to dig her heels into Kakashi's thighs and use him as a launch pad, much to his chagrin. Kakashi was sure he now had permanent boot shaped bruises.

Her kick-off sent Sakura back into the trees and Kakashi hurtling down. He did little to break his fall and hit the ground hard enough to make a Kakashi shaped crater sans the gravity defying hair. He didn't bother to pull himself out either.

He wasn't injured. Years of flying and falling had taught him how to do so without causing too much damage to himself but it was much more fun to mess with her head a bit. He did his best not to smirk as he breathed in deeply. Kakashi could just imagine her face right now.

Sakura, now perched fifty feet above the lying Kakashi, scrunched her nose with her eyebrows knit together. Why wasn't he fighting back? Sakura sighed and slowly made her way down to her supposedly semi-comatose partner. It was no fun fighting someone who didn't fight back.

Upon reaching him she squatted down and poked his chest hard.

"Hey. Hey you. Hey Ka-ka-shi." Sakura jabbed him hard in the ribs with a chakra enhanced finger which earned her a groan and a "you sound like Naruto."

Rolling her eyes, she pressed a green lit hand to his chest and nodded to herself in confirmation. "There's nothing wrong with you and you know it. Now I know it too." Sakura leaned back until she plopped onto her behind, arms crossed.

Kakashi slowly opened an eye. He fully expected her to be looming over him, fist aimed and ready to decapitate him. When he was pleasantly met with a scenic view of treetops and not an angry young woman, he assumed she had already killed him and this was heaven. How could she not have after the Naruto comment?

As if reading his thoughts, Sakura sighed and said "you aren't dead, yet. Don't worry," and smiled as Kakashi visibly tensed at the "yet".

Sakura examined her nails. She knew that he was trying to pull one over on her and most of the time he succeeded; but now it was her turn. Yet, she wasn't in the mood. She had woken up rather peeved by him disappearing and not even bothering to do the one thing she had asked for after crashing at her apartment. Now though, she was content to just be sitting with him. It really was a beautiful day.

Too beautiful a day for moping.

"Why do you torture yourself everyday in front of the memorial? Aside from the obvious reasons I mean."

At this Kakashi sat up and eyed her wearily. "Is there no privacy in this world?"

Sakura looked back at him. His hair was a mess, bits of rock and dirt caked in it. She gave him a once over and finally settled on his face… his face! Sakura kept all emotion out of hers as she scanned what had been a mystery her entire life. How did he not notice that his mask had ripped in half and was now dangling around his neck? Furthermore, how was it possible to look that good?

Giving into a sudden impulse, Sakura smiled impishly and got onto her hands and knees, slowly making her way to Kakashi until she was almost on top of him.

To say that Kakashi was surprised by this sudden display of sexual abandon would've been the understatement of his life. All he seemed to be capable of doing was watching her and the sway of her hips as she clambered into his man-shaped crater, straddling his hips.

Sakura leaned in close, loving the way Kakashi looked so bewildered and whispered in his ear, "only in bed Kakashi. And sometimes not even then."

Before Kakashi's brain could even process what Sakura had just said she was gone in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi snorted and let himself fall back down -hands behind his head- and surveyed the trees above him. That wasn't at all what he had expected.

He extended one hand out in front of him and then reached down the scratch his chin… his exposed chin. Kakashi sighed loudly and then laughed. No one was there to hear it so he let it out, a long loud laugh.

No wonder why!

She must have found him as appealing as he rather cockily knew he was. Yet, she hadn't let it show at all. Very few women had seen his face and none of them were able to school their expression that well.

"What a woman…"

* * *

><p>Sakura reappeared in her apartment and sat down at her kitchen table. She let her head fall onto the table top. It was cold against her flushed cheeks.<p>

Why had she embarrassed herself like that? She couldn't honestly say what had come over her. But then again how could she resist a man with a face like that. Kakashi practically oozed sex appeal. The world was a much safer place with his mask on. But damn, she shouldn't have done that.

Maybe somewhere deep, deep, deeeeeeep down Sakura knew that she had always been attracted to him. But it wasn't possible for it to be more than a crush, right? Sure, she trained with him twice a week, had dinner with him even more often, worried about him when he was on mission and shared a bed with him… dear Kami!

Sakura screwed her eyes shut and prayed that it hadn't been blaringly obvious to Kakashi all along. How could she be so unaware of herself? Kami, she didn't like him, she didn't. It just couldn't happen.

As if the gods were listening she was given a reprieve from her treacherous thoughts in the form of a blonde fire cracker.

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaa! Sakura-channnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Where have you beeeeeennnn? You were supposed to be meet Sai and me for lunch! Sakuraaaaaaa- chan!" His head poked out from behind her still broken door. Sakura didn't bother to acknowledge him as he bounded up to her.

"Sakura! Did you know your door is broken?"

Sakura groaned and looked up at him. "You give me the worst of headaches Naruto. No, I hadn't noticed that my own apartment door was not properly attached and sorry, I forgot."

"Awwwwww, Sakura-chan! It's okay! But what happened?" Naruto bounced happily and leaned in for a hug; a hug that Sakura was not interested in.

Naruto soon found himself out the window and off the balcony while Sakura found herself with not only a broken door from yesterday but now a broken window to boot.

Within seconds Naruto was back outside Sakura's apartment looking through her now shattered window.

"What's wrong today Sakuraaaaaa?"

The pinkie huffed and banged her head on the table. "Nothing. Nothing at all. I love to abuse myself, that's all."

"Well, I'm not even here about lunch Sakura-chan. Granny wants to see you." Knowing what would follow Naruto covered his face and squealed, "Don't hit me! I don't know why."

Now? She couldn't get a break. Sakura needed time to think. She knew her mentor would only ask for her on her day off if it was about a mission. Sakura rubbed her temples and nodded. "Alright, walk me there will you?"

Naruto bobbed his head emphatically, "Sure Sakura-chan."

* * *

><p>The Hokage's office was cluttered with papers when Sakura walked in. She couldn't even see Tsunade as she approached the desk. Tsunade stood and cleared her throat, directing Sakura's attention to her and away from her surroundings.<p>

"I have a mission for you. It shouldn't take more than a week. A body was found along our Northern border, close to Oto. A woman. The guards there said she had a leaf insignia. However, no kinouchi have been dispatched to that area anytime recently. Therefore, I'm sending you to identify the body, find out what happened to her and then bring the body back with you if she is in fact one of our own for a proper burial."

Sakura nodded, taking this all in. "Forgive me but, how can I identify her if she isn't someone the guards even recognize?"

"I'm giving you this," Tsunade held out what looked like a small pile of photographs. Sakura took them and quickly leafed through the pictures.

Tsunade continued as Sakura perused, "those are all the females that have gone missing over the past 10 years. Hopefully she is one of them. Names and brief physical descriptions are on the back of each. You are dismissed."

Sakura nodded again and turned on her heel heading for the door. As her hand came to rest on the door knob, before Sakura could stop the words from escaping her mouth, a "can I bring Kakashi-sensei with me?" echoed throughout the room.

Tsunade, still standing, raised an eyebrow at this. "I suppose. I have no assignment for him at this moment."

Sakura let out a breath she hadn't even been aware she was holding and quickly exited.

Once outside, she let the fresh air wash over her. She didn't want to think about why she had asked for that.

Sighing, Sakura looked off to her left and then right. Where would Kakashi be right now? He wouldn't go to monument again. Granted she had interrupted his once-a-day venture but he wasn't one to torture himself quite that much, not when he knew someone might find out. That left his usual reading spot.

When Sakura arrived she was greeted with the sight of a foot, swinging lazily from a branch fifteen or so feet up. For a moment, she just watched him. Kakashi looked so content, his back pressed to the tree trunk. Kakashi didn't even have his nose in a terrible book; said book was face down in his lap.

Sakura jumped easily up to his resting place and sat so her legs swung on either side of the branch. "Ka-ka-shi."

He didn't open his eyes or respond in any noticeable way but she knew he was awake and listening.

"We have a mission." Sakura saw his eyebrows rise and cleared her throat, "rather I have a mission and I'm bringing you along for the ride."

"Where to?"

"The border of Oto. We leave at first light tomorrow."

"Alright give me 'til noon."

Typical Kakashi.


	3. Three

I don't own Naruto. Which is sad but I'm sure everyone kind of wishes they did.

Don't forget to review! Reviews help me keep writing!

* * *

><p>Sakura stood outside her apartment in the waning light surveying what lay before her. With a sigh she picked up her door and propped it against her hallway wall just past the door frame. She didn't even bother cleaning up the glass from the broken window. It didn't really matter at this point.<p>

She wasn't worried about someone coming in and stealing her belongings while she was away. There wasn't much worth stealing. Her most expensive things, her medical equipment, went with her everywhere. So what was left? Shabby furniture and some clothing. Honestly, she'd almost be happy to see it go. It would give her an excuse to splurge and buy nicer things, not that she could really afford it at the moment. Then again, she could always guilt Kakashi into buying it for her. Sakura was well aware of just how loaded he was. He probably wouldn't even put up too much of a fight. At the very least Kakashi owed her a new pillow.

The bedroom was still a feathery mess but Sakura didn't really care. She retrieved her traveling bag from the closet and packed a few spare changes of clothing, any medical equipment not handily placed in her apron and an assortment of deadly weaponry that she rarely used but felt much safer with than without.

That being done, with nothing left to do, Sakura shook out her comforter and sheets in an effort to rid her possessions of the feathers adorning them. When this proved futile, Sakura gave up and decided to shower. She seriously needed to relax.

The shower did little to ease her. Hot water hit the back of her neck and shoulders but she shivered as though it was numbingly cold. She thought of some advice Ino had given her a while back. _Showers are the best place to get out pent up feelings. Scream, cry, finger fuck yourself into oblivion. It's all good._ At the moment Sakura felt like doing all three. What was wrong with her?

Sakura exited the shower, dried off thoroughly and changed into a simple pair of black panties and a Kelly green tank top. It was warm enough to not need pants.

Eyeing herself in the mirror, Sakura couldn't help but sigh. Why would Kakashi even give her the light of day? Everyone in the village wanted him, which probably had more to do with the rumors of how handsome he was behind the mask than anything else. But the difference was Sakura knew those rumors were true. Kakashi was gorgeous.

Yes, she had unusual eyes and an anything-but-typical hair color which was, contrary to popular belief _NATURAL_, but the rest of her was nothing special. Average facial features, modest muscle tone, a slight flare to her hips and what she considered to be less than ample breasts.

Turning sideways to further examine her figure, Sakura decided that Kakashi was defiantly a breast man. How she had come to this conclusion she wasn't entirely sure but if Kakashi was ever asked if he was a "tits or ass man" Sakura was fairly certain she knew what team he would be on. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't batting for either team.

Sighing dejectedly, Sakura flicked off the lights and curled up in bed facing the window. She didn't bother setting her alarm, chances are she would wake up late and still arrive before Kakashi-sensei.

A part of her wished Kakashi would appear just outside seeking respite at her humble abode.

After every mission, as a way of letting her know he was alive, Kakashi would stop over. He said it was the first thing he did, even before checking in with the Hokage.

He would climb in through her window, take off his shoes, flak jacket, over shirt and forehead protector and lay beside her. Most times they didn't speak. The silent company was enough.

If Kakashi was injured Sakura would scoot over to his side of the bed. It was strange to think of it as such but that's what it was, his side. She would check his whole body for injuries, healing everything she could. He never spoke as she worked. She assumed it was half out of respect of her need to concentrate and half because the cool, tingling sensation of her chakra relaxed him to the point of sleeping.

Sakura had healed Kakashi more than any of ninja in the village which was saying a lot because she was pretty sure she had healed _every_ ninja in the village at least once. She wondered if her chakra signature was buried somewhere in his. She could recall, in her studies, coming across a case years ago where two peoples chakra had mingled for so long that traces of one person's chakra could be found in the other. It had made the two people connected and aware of each other on a subliminal level. The two were in tune to each other's moods, activities and location. They even died within weeks of each other. However, considering they were ninja during the Third Shinobi World War, dying in quick succession didn't necessarily mean anything.

That aside, the thought wasn't entirely displeasing. Sakura wouldn't have minded being connected to someone on a level different from everyone else, especially if that someone happened to be a certain silver haired ninja.

Yes, that would be nice, to never have to feel alone.

* * *

><p>Kakashi had yet to move from where Sakura had left him. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there but he was willing to guess it bordered on "quite a while". The sun had long since crossed over the horizon and the sounds of the night had crept in. The air was chilly but Kakashi barely noticed.<p>

He was going to be alone with Sakura. A week of just her and him. He didn't know what her mission was about but he doubted it was all that serious since she had gotten permission to take him along.

Kakashi couldn't help but wonder why. Was she worried about being that close to Oto? Did she simply enjoy his company? He snorted at that. No one ever sought out his company. Kakashi wasn't exactly known for his people skills. But this was Sakura. Stubborn, strong, violent, beautiful Sakura. Granted he would never say any of this to her or anyone else but he'd be damned if he didn't admit it to himself.

He couldn't deny the effect she had had on him earlier that day. It was the way she carried herself, like something sexual and primal was stirring just below the surface. He saw it in her eyes. There was a true animal in Sakura just waiting to break out. Rather selfishly he wanted the dam to burst when the two of them were alone.

Kakashi knew he was all wrong for her but hell, it felt nice to be wanted.

It had been so long. He had been alone since Rin.

_Kakashi pushed her against the wall, holding her hands over her head with one of his own. His other hand went between Rin's legs, barely touching her sensitive flesh. His fingers moved in feather soft caresses that made her whimper for more. Kakashi's tongue slid into her mouth and played with her own. _

_When Rin's lips were bruised from the aggressive kissing he pushed two fingers into her roughly. Kakashi went hard but slow, driving her crazy. He pulled out of her slowly and then slammed back in. _

_He loved how she writhed beneath him, so close but not quite there. Pleasing her in turn pleased him. She looked so beautiful in the low light of their bedroom. The only sounds were hers; moaning, whimpering, whispering sweet nothings._

_His name fell from her lips like a prayer. _

Damn it! He had to stop torturing himself like this. How many years had it been? He was just a kid when she disappeared, barely twenty years old. Yet, there wasn't a day that went by where he didn't think of her, of the times they had spent together. The moments he had shared with Rin were the best of his life.

She was gone now.

Kakashi had to stop living in the past. His past shaped him into who he was but it didn't have to define him in the present. Yes, that was it. He needed to move on.

Kakashi smiled a small, soft smile. _Sakura_. He would make the most of this gifted time. He would show her that he cared, that he had always cared. Maybe they would never really be together but he would be there for her through sickness and in health, until death did they part. He would dedicate all of his spare time to Sakura, not that he didn't do that already. Hell, he would buy her a house, an island, a country, if that would make her happy.

Even now, in the night, Kakashi felt the world become just that much brighter. It was a welcome change from his usual morbid lifestyle.

* * *

><p>Sakura arrived at the main gate a bit past nine and was greeted by a familiar wave and "Yo." She had to do a serious double take. How was it possible that she was later than Kakashi?<p>

"How could you have beat me here? I can't be that late, can I? I could've sworn I had left just before nine." Sakura rubbed her eyes hard and blinked a few times. Kakashi stayed solid and in front of her. Not a mirage. Well, that was a good sign. At least she wasn't hallucinating.

"No, you're right. I arrived about two hours ago. Surprise?" The usual eye crease followed and Sakura continued to stare at him incredulously.

Kakashi, uncomfortable under her scrutiny began to regret his decision of being punctual. Slightly bristled he snapped, "Well, I can come back later if you prefer?"

The hostility brought Sakura out of her present state. She smiled and shook her head. "No, no. It's just that I'm pleasantly astonished. That's all. Shall we get going?" She motioned to the gates and beyond.

"Ladies first. And before you go there. I am not a lady. So none of that 'then after you Kakashi' bull shit. Yes, I know what you were thinking Sakura."

Sakura stuck out her tongue and sauntered past, wiggling her hips a little more than usual. Was she trying to drive him crazy? No, she probably didn't even realize how gorgeous she was. It was a damn shame too. She could have any man on their knees practically begging for the chance to love her.

Just last week, Kiba had been hounding her for a date. Somehow she was still untouched. It was a miracle really. Kakashi would kill anyone who tried, Kiba and Genma included. Didn't Genma have Shizune anyway? Either way, Kakashi would protect her from everyone. Though, the question remained, who would protect her from him?

They moved at a leisurely pace. There was no need to rush. Tsunade had given them a week and Sakura said that she needed less than a day at the guard base so that left three days there and three back. This meant that they could take their time, something neither of the two had done on a mission.

It was strange to be so laid back when outside the village walls. Sure, they still had be on guard for enemy nin but there were no pressing deadlines, no one to track down and no one after them. It was a welcome change from the usual chances-are-you'll-die-if-you-slip-up-once missions.

Kakashi was just ahead of Sakura which not only gave her a chance to think as they moved through the trees but also a chance to watch him.

His long legs moved fluidly which wasn't surprising considering he was a ninja. But something about the way he carried himself was different from other ninja's, even ones of his caliber. For a man borderline obsessed with dogs, Kakashi moved with feline grace. Every action was carefully planned, timed and perfectly executed. His long limbs and sinewy muscles worked in harmony as he flew through the air. Not to mention… he had a nice ass.

Sakura knew she probably shouldn't be checking him out. The biggest reason being that he would probably notice but _**damn**_ was he good looking. Even if she had only ever seen a fifth of his face (which had been the case until yesterday) and he always wore baggy clothing that covered 95% of his body, he was a force of nature to be reckoned with.

Sakura tilted her head to the side and watched how his hair shined in the sunlight that slipped through the tree top canopy. It was amazing how his hair stayed up even when wet. It was unnatural. Then again, who was she to comment on unnatural hair. Pink hair wasn't exactly common.

Her foot slipped for a moment and Sakura's arms wheel barrowed as she fought to regain her footing. She slipped off the branch she had aimed to land on and caught a lower one with one hand. Hoisting herself up, Sakura closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

_Calm down Sakura._ _Get a hold of yourself._ That was a stupid move on her part. She shouldn't have been so careless or let herself get so carried away that she became complacent to her surroundings.

Opening her eyes, Sakura looked ahead to where Kakashi should have been but he wasn't there. He probably had gotten even further ahead of her.

Sakura braced herself to kick off, knees bent, when an invisible force grabbed her wrist and held her back.

She spun around and came face to face with a chest, Kakashi's chest.

"Are you okay? I saw you fall. Something distracting you?"

Sakura was about to come up with some half-wit excuse when she looked up into Kakashi's dancing eyes. The little cheeky bastard knew exactly why she had fallen and he wanted her to own up to it! She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Yes," Sakura grimaced, "no offence but being behind you for so long…. It's kinda boring. Nothing special, ya know what I mean?"

"Oh?" Kakashi still holding her wrist pulled her forward until her chest was pressed to his own. Sakura was forced to crane her neck up in order to maintain eye contact. Kakashi forced himself to ignore the feeling of her breast pressed into him.

"That's not what it looked like to me. I could've sworn there was even a little drool Sakura."

Sakura could see him grin cockily through his mask and her face flushed. Inner Sakura chanted _kill Kakashi, kill Kakashi._

"Why you! You cocky, insufferable bastard!" Sakura pushed off of his chest, flipping off the branch and shot off ahead.

Kakashi smirked and took off after her. He had guessed right and gotten under her skin. He knew she wasn't mad. She wasn't even embarrassed about checking him out; she was just upset she had been caught.

* * *

><p>Sakura eventually slowed down. She didn't want to get to the guard base. Once they arrived she wouldn't get to be alone with Kakashi. Sakura didn't know what she was expecting to get out of this but she hoped that their relationship might evolve because of this mission.<p>

Kakashi had caught up with her and now they were moving in time, side by side. His stride was greater than hers but she made up for it with quicker, smaller steps.

The terrain was starting to change; the trees were thickening. This was an unpopulated area. She was all alone with Kakashi in the middle of nowhere. There was something thrilling and all together terrifying about that prospect.

Sakura wasn't worried for her safety and she doubted he would try anything, even if she wanted him to. No, it she was more worried about not being able to control herself. She was twenty years old and still a virgin for Kami's sake. Was it wrong to want a big strong man to pounce on her, rip her clothing off and… Sakura stopped herself there_. If_ _wishes were horses than beggars would ride._ There was no use thinking about it if it wasn't going to happen.

Sakura sighed audibly. Kakashi, thinking it was a yawn signaled for her to stop.

"This looks like a good place to camp for the night. Good coverage all around and there's a clearing just over there." He didn't wait for a reply as he started to move away. "I'll get food. You set up a perimeter and get a fire going."

Sakura didn't bother to remind him that this was her mission and therefore she was the leader. Kakashi was in his element right now and she wouldn't begrudge him.

By the time he returned with two healthy sized fish Sakura had prepared their bed rolls, put out detection tags and started a healthy sized fire. Kakashi sat opposite her, skinning, gutting and sticking the fish onto spits to be roasted.

She watched the flames as he worked.

Why Kakashi? She could have asked Naruto to come along. But Hinata was in her third trimester and asking Naruto to leave her for any length of time would be cruel. He positively glowed at the mention of Hinata.

There was always Ino, though Ino was so goo-goo for Choji right now. If Ino had come the entire trip would've been anecdotes of Ino-Choji which was fine in small doses but not constantly over a week.

Even Sai made Sakura feel like a third wheel. His art was his love and passion.

Genma? Kiba? Shizune would've gotten peeved about the first and Sakura didn't want to think about what might happen with the latter.

Only Kakashi made Sakura feel like she belonged. She knew he was just as alone as she was. They both had friends but all of their friends were paired off with someone else. Kakashi came as a single person package, no add-ons. Well that wasn't really true. Kakashi came with a shit ton of baggage but so did Sakura. Maybe that's why she was so drawn to him. He was just like her. Yes, that must have been it. There was a similar lifestyle and now, of course, his face.

Sakura looked up at his cloth covered face and imagined it bare. His straight Roman nose that had a bump in the middle, probably from being broken so many times, a strong jaw with a slightly cleft chin and lips that would've made any girl jealous. He was the perfect combination of masculine and feminine. The thick scar that ran from his eyebrow all the way to his chin added an edgy quality that pushed his sex appeal way off the charts.

Sakura mentally stripped him of everything from the waist up and smiled at what she saw. Kakashi body was the epitome of heaven on earth.

"Sakura? What are you thinking? Concentrate like that end you'll end up like Naruto."

Sakura blanched, realizing that Kakashi had finished preparing dinner and was now looking at her while she stared starry eyed at him.

If Kakashi knew what she was thinking would he be mad? Sakura bit her lip, unsure.

"Sakura, you shouldn't hide things you so obviously want to say."

Part of Sakura wanted to snap at Kakashi but her curiosity got the best of her.

Sakura mustered up her courage and looked Kakashi straight in the eyes. His headband was off and Sakura could clearly see his Sharingan. When not moving, each of tomoe was in stark contrast to the blood red surrounding it. Even his flaws were captivating. She knew what to do.

"Let me show you."

Kakashi watched as she got up and dusted off the front of her medical apron. _What is she doing?_

Sakura then proceeded to disappear and reappear moments later by Kakashi's side. Her fingers were hooked onto the top of his mask, her face mere inches from his own. He scanned her eyes for any traces of fear or doubt but found none. She didn't meet his gaze. Instead her vision had narrowed on his cloth clad lips.

She spoke so softly that she wasn't even sure if he could hear her but Kakashi's superhuman hearing picked it up. "Is this okay?"

Her strawberry shampoo filled his nose. She was intoxicating and so close. The tip of her tongue darted out and across her bottom lip. She probably wasn't even aware she had done it.

His hands gently gripped her wrists and pulled them down, fingers still hooked underneath his mask. The fabric slowly slid down his face. First, over his nose and cheek bones then over his lips and chin. Finally, it pooled around his neck.

"Let you show me? What? My own face?" He had meant it as a joke but there was no humor in his voice. He sounded raspy and breathless. How did she have such an effect on him?

Sakura looked up at him. Her big doe eyes were shining brightly; there was something swirling in them he couldn't quite place.

Kakashi couldn't resist anymore.

His lips crashed into hers. It was a sloppy, almost desperate kiss. Their lips mashed together and his grip on her wrists tightened. Sakura's lips were so soft and pliable. She was stunned, Kakashi knew. So it was no surprise when her mouth didn't move against his as Kakashi gently licked across her lips. _God she even tasted like strawberries. Was it even possible for a person to have a flavor? If so, Sakura was defiantly strawberry._

Sakura's brain had long since melted. Being so close to Kakashi was a mix of torture and pleasure. He smelled of the woods, a heady pine scent that made her dizzy. Her eyes slid closed. She finally responded to the kiss, opening her mouth to accommodate him.

But as soon as her lips began to move against his, the spell on Kakashi was broken. He pulled away quickly, releasing her wrists.

Sakura's heart began to slow and only then did she realize it had been racing. She opened her eyes to find his mask back in place and him on the opposite side of the fire where she had previously been sitting.

She looked at him and was surprised that he didn't avoid eye contact. She had thought Kakashi's skittish response meant he was ashamed. But an ashamed man wouldn't have looked back at her with such an intense gaze.

Sakura felt naked as his hot gaze swept over her. Her skin itched and she was burning up but she knew it wasn't from the heat of the fire. Her wrists tingled where his hands had been. She felt the urge to go to him again, to demand another kiss but then Kakashi looked away and the moment was gone.

Sakura's fingertips unconsciously rubbed her lower lip; it was swollen. She had never been kissed like that.

"We should eat and then get some rest. If we push a little harder tomorrow we can arrive by sundown and sleep on beds for a change." His voice was still soft and Sakura had to stain to hear him.

"Kakashi, I-"

He waved his hand dismissively. "Don't. It's ok. Really."

"But Kakashi-" Sakura began again, pout evident on her face.

Kakashi smiled. "Sakura I am not mad and nothing is wrong. It was," he paused for a moment as if fumbling for the right word "nice. No," he stopped again when her eyes seemed to dull. What could he says to make her feel better?

"More than nice?" It came out as more of a question than a statement but it was enough to get Sakura to relax again.

"Thank you Kakashi."

"Don't thank me Sakura," Kakashi said as he leaned back onto the bed roll beneath him. "I am just the pervy old man you kissed who is now sleeping on your matt."

He then covered his sensitive ears, knowing what was coming next.

"Oi! Ka-ka-shi! Why do you always have to go and ruin a good thing!"

"Now Sakura, that is no way to talk to your elders."

At this Sakura snorted and grabbed one of the fish, shoving a chunk of it into her mouth. "Ish a con'sant ba'lle wit you."

Kakashi propped himself up on his elbow and raised an eyebrow. "First thing, chew, swallow then talk. Second, a battle of wits? Sakura you know you'd lose." He smiled and lay back down.

Sakura gulped down the fish and shook her fist angrily at him. "You know that isn't what I said!"

"Quiet Sakura. I'm trying to sleep."

Kakashi smiled as he heard her mumble something under her breath that sounded rather offensive. He listened to her movements as she hunkered down on his bedding. It was a cheap shot he knew but Kakashi was glad that his pillow would now smell like Sakura, like strawberries.

* * *

><p>TBC =]<p>

Sorry for the lack of hot and heavy. There's still some more to go before that.


	4. Four

Don't own Naruto. Sucks I know.

Sorry if this chapter doesn't read as well as previous ones. Something feels a bit off about it. I just can't put my finger on what it is…

Either way! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kakashi lay awake long after Sakura had fallen asleep. He needed to come up with a good excuse for why he couldn't kiss her again.<p>

Kakashi had started out with the most obvious choice, age. He was over twelve years her senior. But, in the ninja world where children were taught to kill before they had even hit puberty, age _really_ was just a number.

There was always maturity. Unfortunately, Kakashi had to admit that he and Sakura were on the same maturity level. In fact, she was probably more responsible than he was, or at the very least, more punctual.

He could use his baggage as an excuse. But, knowing Sakura, she would say something about super human strength and that a few hundred pounds of luggage wouldn't slow her down.

In short, Kakashi had no reason to regret it and no reason to turn her down should Sakura try again. He was stuck in a dilemma as old as time; doing something he knew was wrong even though it felt so right.

Kakashi sighed. The fire had long since died and the embers barely glowed. The sun was just beginning to peak through the trees. It cast just enough ghostly light to illuminate Sakura's sleeping form.

Though much of her was hidden in shadows, Kakashi could make out the swell of her breasts, the curve of her sawn neck and her pink hair, turned a deep shade of rose in the light. She looked like a cool, distant goddess. _So much like the moon. So much like Rin._

Why couldn't he look at Sakura and see only Sakura?

Groaning, Kakashi rubbed his tired eyes and tried to stop his racing mind. Thoughts of Rin would surly end in a place he didn't want to be.

_Sakura. Sakura. Think of Sakura._

_Rin…._

_She looked out the window, her back to him. Her long hair was swept over one shoulder. Kakashi liked it better long. She used to have it short when they were kids but this suited her much better. She looked so beautiful. _

_She didn't seem to be aware of his presence as Kakashi slowly moved towards her. He came up right behind her, pressing his chest flush against her back. _

_Kakashi bent his head forward and breathed in deeply. She smelled like lavender. He normally would have found this unappealing since he hated flowers but Rin was the love of his life. Of course she would be the exception to every rule. _

_Kakashi breathed in again and found traces of his own scent mixed in with hers. He smiled softly, burying his nose into her hair. Rin reached behind and gently gripped his neck, pulling his face down as she twisted back. Their lips met with an electric shock. _

_Kakashi pulled her lower lip into his mouth, sucking on it as his elongated canines grazed it gently. He felt her shiver and brought his hands to her hips, kneading the soft flesh there. This earned him a throaty moan. Kakashi smiled into the kiss and then pulled back._

_Rin looked up at him expectantly. Her purple-brown eyes were so warm. Kakashi thought if he stared too long he was bound to get lost in them. But what a way to go. He would die for her, for what was now theirs. _

_Kakashi slowly slid his hands up and around her waist. The fullness of her belly in his hands…_

"_Kakashi.." _A jolt. _"Kakashi." _Another.

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi bolted up and smacked his forehead into Sakura's, who recoiled on contact.

"Jeez Kakashi! What kind of ninja are you? Sleeping like a log and then injuring your teammates!"

Kakashi scratched his cheek and chided. "I am not Tenzo"

"What?" Sakura asked, her voice full of bewilderment.

Kakashi shook his head and muttered under his breath, "Never mind."

Sakura, still rubbing her forehead, narrowed her eyes until the pools of jade had all but disappeared behind dark pink lashes.

Kakashi stood and turned away. "Don't look at me like that Sakura. Not right now." He slowly walked to the edge of their camp sight and began to collect the tags.

Sakura, taking this as a sign to make ready, threw dirt onto the already dead fire and repacked their belongings. By the time she had finished, Kakashi was leaning against a nearby tree staring at her. The look in his eyes was not one Sakura could identify so she decided to ignore him.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the base by night fall. A fog had descended, shrouding everything in quasi-darkness. The ground on which they walked was obscured. Secretly, Kakashi wished that Sakura would misstep so he could "rescue" her. It was the only excuse he could think of to be near her again aside from simply grabbing and ravishing her right here, right now. Perhaps it was because she was forbidden that he wanted her so much.<p>

He needed to take advantage of this time though. He had spent a little over a year getting to know her. Tonight they would be in separate rooms at the guard base but that didn't have to stop him.

Kakashi doubted Sakura would lock her door at night. He was sure a small part of her wanted him to come. Kakashi had never been one for using doors but maybe he would make an exception tonight. Perhaps he would slip in after she had fallen asleep and lay beside her as he had so many times before. When she started to wake up he would kiss her, long and hard. She would respond and they would see how it went from there.

Kakashi smiled to himself which didn't escape Sakura's attention.

"I see that. That!" Sakura shoved an accusing finger into Kakashi's face which he batted away much like the feline Sakura thought he was.

"You're smiling aren't you?" Sakura skipped in front of him and stopped short so that Kakashi had to sidestep around her. As he did Sakura reached out to grab his hand.

Kakashi first impulse was so shy away but at the last second he stopped himself. He wanted her touch. Her fingers slipped between his but he could barely feel it. Kakashi chided himself for wearing gloves. Her skin would've felt nice against his own. He was willing to bet her hands were the prefect mix of rough and soft. No ninja could have flawless hands; it simply wasn't part of the trade. But Sakura was a bit of a girly girl, even though she would never admit it. Kakashi was sure she labored over her skin, working hard to keep it as smooth and unblemished as possible.

Kakashi looked straight ahead as if nothing had changed. Sakura on the other hand was beamed up at him.

He couldn't look down; he couldn't allow his composure to break. No matter how badly Kakashi wanted it, he would let Sakura initiate everything. Rather irrationally, Kakashi felt that if he were to start anything he would be cheating.

_Cheating on a dead girl. Yeah, that makes so much sense._

The gate was now in sight and Sakura looked down at their still clasped hands. Should she let go? It might not be wise to give anyone from the village the idea that they were a couple, even if that was what she wanted.

Sakura squeezed his hand gently before slowly withdrawing. As her fingertips brushed past his palm she felt a twinge of regret. Maybe it didn't matter if people knew.

Her arm now hung limply at her side, her hand cold. Kakashi was always so warm.

Kakashi cleared his throat and shoved both hands into his pocket. Why was he making this so hard on himself? He shouldn't have let go of her hand.

He eyed the door wearily waiting for it to open on its own.

Sakura looked up at him confused. "Shouldn't we knock or something?"

"Negative. It'll happen. Give it a moment. It's probably older than I am."

Sakura stifled a laugh and said under her breath, "That's sure saying a lot."

Kakashi glared at her but said nothing. Perhaps her willingness to make jokes about his age showed her comfortability with it.

They waited in silence for the next few minutes, neither knowing what to say. Sakura was the first to crack under the pressure.

She turned to Kakashi fully intending to ask him why he had nothing to say when the door swung open, slamming into the walls of the entrance hall with a resounding -bang-. Both parties blinked in surprise.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and then shrugged. "Well that was…"

Knowing what he was thinking Sakura chimed in, "Abrupt. I'll say. And here comes our host"

The host in question made his way over to them slowly, limp evident as he walked. Sakura ventured to guess that he was missing his right leg. Odd to have a disabled ninja at a guard post. What good could he really do?

The ninja nodded to both in turn and introduced himself as Shio. Shio was the head of intelligence at the base and would be showing them to their rooms and the examination area.

He had at present, a few rooms available to sleep in but only one had been prepared. He had only been informed only of Sakura's coming.

Sakura then bravely stated that one room would be just fine for the two of them, much to Kakashi's shock. He, however, made no move to disagree so Shio simply nodded again and showed them to where the body was being kept.

The walk there was awkward and silent. Sakura looked dead ahead, afraid to even glance at Kakashi. Had she been too presumptuous in thinking they could room together?

Shio led them through a series of hallways before the party arrived outside a door unlike any other they had passed. It was a heavy metal door rimmed with thick dark bolts. There was a small window in the upper middle. The door handle was a heavy black knob that looked like a bitch to turn.

Once there, Shio bowed and disappeared into thin air, leaving Kakashi and Sakura alone in the hallway.

"What a way to make an entrance and exit huh? Defiantly a theatrical kind of guy." Kakashi said, trying to diffuse the tension. Sakura smiled nervously in return.

"If it's okay with you, I'll just look around for a while. I don't really have an interest in a dead body." Kakashi said matter-of-fact.

Sakura seemed to relax at his honestly and returned in kind. "Of course. If you can keep a secret, I don't much either."

"Good good. Necrophilia tends to be frowned upon in this day and age." Kakashi drawled as he easily avoided a chakra charged fist aimed at his head

"Get going! But you better come back!" Sakura shouted in mock anger. She then hooked one arm around Kakashi's neck and pulled his head down to hers as she got up onto her toes. He didn't resist so she took the opportunity kiss his cheek. Her lips stayed there for a few seconds before she reluctantly pulled away.

Their eyes met and Sakura noticed his somewhat bemused expression. Flustered, she didn't wait for a response as she turned on her heel and pushed the heavy metal door open as if it weighed nothing.

Kakashi watched her disappear into the unknown room, the door swinging shut behind her.

* * *

><p>Tsunade sat at her desk, head down. <em>This job came with way too much paper work.<em>

She heard the side door open and close and knew Shizune had come in with a stack of paperwork in her arms.

She didn't even acknowledge the -thump- as multiple pounds of files hit her desk.

"Tsuande, is Sakura away on a mission? I was supposed to meet her today but I haven't seen her around. Sand sent over a new poison of theirs. We were going to figure it out together."

Tsunade grumbled and lifted her head, a small piece of paper stuck to her forehead. Her eyes crossed as she zeroed in on the offending object before huffing and brushing the note off.

"She is going to the border of Oto."

"I see." Shizune turned to leave but stopped as she reached the door. She looked over her shoulder at her master and sighed. "Does Sakura seem a bit off to you?"

Tsunade smiled in a way that meant she was up to something. Shizune turned around to face her again, hands on hips.

"What did you do Tsunade?"

"Nothing. Nothing. She merely asked for Kakashi to accompany her on a one person mission and I granted her leave."

"Why would she do that?" Shizune asked.

"Well that's what I wanted to know so I read her journal."

"Why would you do that?" Shizune hissed, eyes narrowing.

"I was worried. But it would seem our pinky has developed a bit of a crush on the perpetually late genius."

"And you are just going to let it happen?" Shizune threw her hands up exasperated.

"Why wouldn't I?" Tsunade's voice lost it humor.

"Don't you think she deserves to find out for herself? Sakura isn't a child, Shizune. She is a grown woman. I cannot say I would be sad if such a relationship did not happen but I will not condemn it. They have grown close and Kami knows they both need to get over their pasts."

Tsuande turned to look out the window. "I'll give them chances to," she paused and waved her hands about. "Experiment, if you will. Sakura tends to wear her heart on her sleeve and Kakashi's has long since died. Maybe they can teach each other a thing or two."

"So you'll give them missions until they either come together or break apart?"

"Nonsense. I don't mettle."

Shizune snorted and rolled her eyes, "Oh yes. How could I forget? No, Tsunade. You're gambling right now. But it's not a game," Shizune snapped. "You should be careful. Sakura is just like you. You're playing with fire."

"No, not fire. Earth and Lightening. Ah, you can lead a horse to water but you cannot make it drink Shizune. You cannot make it drink."

* * *

><p>After almost two hours of his favorite heroine turning from a beautiful buxom blonde into a certain petite roseate, Kakashi gave up.<p>

Reading such raunchy scenes with Sakura and himself as the ones performing them was enough to drive him wild. Had all of his self control abandoned him?

Kakashi lay back on their shared bed and wiped his face with his sleeve. He had begun to grow hot at the images of Sakura that now filled his mind.

Her back arched exquisitely as he dragged his hands from her shoulders to her rear. He could see himself gripping her bare hips tightly as he drew her back into his waiting… Kami he was a sick fuck!

But then again, Sakura had been the one to come up to him in the woods AND she was the one who grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek AND she requested they share one room instead of him having his own. So really was it his fault that he couldn't resist?

Yes, yes it was. He was a grown man for Kami's sake! He should be able to resist a minx? Vixen? Pink haired hellion? Was there a word worthy of truly capturing all that Sakura was?

She was a striking, talented, brilliant girl, so full of courage, spirit and life. But, still just a girl, right?

Kakashi knew there was a special circle in hell for child molesters, people who talked at the movies and _**him**_**.**

Kakashi almost smiled at the thought. If he was going to hell anyway he might as well make sure it was worth the burn.

Kakashi found Sakura just as she was exiting the medical establishment. Her white gloves were bunched up in one hand. He was glad he hadn't gone in there with her. It was far too much like a hospital for him.

Sakura stuffed the gloves in her pocket and ran a hand through her hair. She was, no doubt, about to go seek him out.

When she saw Kakashi her face lit up in a way that made warmth spread throughout Kakashi's entire body. He hoped she could feel it too.

Before Sakura could even speak her was on her, his cloth covered lips pressed against hers.

It was different than kissing his bare lips but no less exciting. The fabric was rough against her lips and his calloused hands equally so against her bare thighs. Kakashi hoisted her up forcing Sakura to wrap her legs around him.

He walked forward until her back hit the wall.

Without thinking, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. She wanted him closer. Her hands found their way into his hair, nails gently scraping across his scalp. Sakura's ministrations earned her a growl that vibrated through her lips and straight to her very core. She felt an intense heat from within prickle her skin, in her belly was a slowly churning fire.

_Kami. If he could do this with just a kiss, imagine how heavenly he is at everything else._

Sakura licked across the fabric on his mouth effective wetting it. At the realization of how silly that was, Sakura pulled back, blushing a hue that rivaled her hair.

Kakashi smiled and ducked his head down, nuzzling her neck as he began to speak. "Oh I almost forget to ask." He slowly kissed his way up her throat. He could smell her arousal but did his best to block it out. This wasn't the time or place. Anything more than a kiss would happen on a nice comfy bed he decided.

"Did you figure out who it was?" Kakashi murmured into her skin.

"Hmm? Oh, no. She almost matches one of pictures but her cheek bones are too high, her face is too angular and her hair is totally the wrong color. She also looks even younger than the girl shown. Which isn't entirely impossible. Look as our lovely Hokage." Sakura said with a laugh. "Plus, there's no name on the back of the photo."

" Show me. I've gotten around enough to recognize a kinouchi." Kakashi pulled away smirking.

_Honestly it shouldn't be possible to look that good. And what's this about getting around…_ Sakura voiced none of this. Instead she raised an eye brow and said, "She also has a weird tattoo that's not in the photo. But that could have been added after."

Kakashi's grip on her thighs tightened as she let go of his shoulders and produced a small photo. Sakura held up it in front of his face and was about to ask if he knew who it was when she suddenly plummeted to the floor.

Sakura winced and ground out "Kakashi!" but no one was there.

_Where did he go?_

She slowly got up and walked over to the medical examiners door. Through the window Sakura saw Kakashi standing in front of the body. His back was to her so she couldn't make out his expression but he seemed tense, very tense.

Sakura slowly pushed the door open and made her way over to Kakashi. He was in need of some comfort and she wanted to be the one to provide it.

"Kakashi, what's wrong?"

"Please. Not now. Just give me a few minutes alone." He said in a near-whisper.

"Come on Kakashi."

"Sakura." Kakashi ground out her name as a warning to not push it.

_What was his issue? What was going on?_

Sakura put her hands on her hips and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off my Kakashi's sharp reprimand. He had lost his patience.

"What don't you get girl? Get out of here." His voice was low, dangerous.

_Girl?_

"Kakashi if you know her, tell me. Whatever it is we can talk it through." She reached out to touch his shoulder but stopped when she was practically crushed under a wave of killing intent.

"Kami's sake Sakura! I said get out!" He sounded desperate now, pleading for her to leave him be.

"Kakashi, I know you. Please. I want to help. Especially after all that's happened I thought we-"

"What Sakura? What did you think?" All of the feeling that had been there before suddenly drained out of his voice. Kakashi turned to face her and Sakura automatically took a step back.

His eyes were cold and calculating.

Sakura had seen that look before but it had always been directed at his enemies, never at her.

"Hmm? Sakura, you thought?" He jeered. His shoulders hunched forward and his already long canines protruded over his lower lip.

"You thought wrong! Now go!"

What could she do? Cry? No, she had sworn off crying, especially over men. No man was worth so much pain, Sasuke had taught her that.

Slowly, Sakura shuffled backwards, her eyes never leaving Kakashi's. She was afraid if she made any sudden movements he might pounce. He looked like the genius killer she knew was always lurking behind his carefree exterior.

As she reached the door Sakura slowly pushed it open and stepped through the threshold. She took one last look around and slammed the door closed hard. The hinges almost buckled under the stress.

Once in the corridor Sakura slid down to the floor. She knew she should get up and move away from here. He obviously didn't want her around. Whoever that girl, she was meant something to him.

A girl Sakura had never even seen before meant more to Kakashi than she did. And here she had thought… well she had thought wrong apparently. Maybe all the time they had spent together really didn't mean anything more than friendship. Maybe he had been affectionate with her because he pitied her and her lack of love interests. Was that it? She didn't want or need his pity! She was stronger than that! And it was by choice that she hadn't been with anyone! She was not some desperate whore!

With new found resolve, Sakura stood and briskly walked away. She would not sulk.

Her feet carried her to the room she had been assigned. She stripped in a mechanical fashion and got into bed. She was tired of trusting people. It wasn't worth it. Kakashi didn't even do her the courtesy of telling her what was going on. He wasn't even worth another thought.

…If only her heart and mind could come to sort of agreement on the subject.

The door hung at an awkward angle, twisted to one side. Sakura was gone.

Kakashi turned around to face the body that lay there lifelessly.

It wasn't possible.

What lay before him couldn't really be there. This girl couldn't be what she was. And just who was she?

Kakashi looked at the face of the young woman. Her eyes were closed. She looked so peaceful, like she was sleeping and if he shook her hard enough she would wake up. She was so young, thirteen at most.

Her hair was short and framed her face. Between her lower lip and chin were kanji. Kakashi leaned as close as he was willing to in an effort to read what it said. The black letters seemed to scream at him.

_Gisei. Sacrifice._

Kakashi reached towards the girl and gently dragged the pad of his thumb across the letters as if he could wipe them away. His hand slowly made its way over to cup to the girl's cheek and then moved up along the side of her face. He gently ran his fingertips over her eyelids.

Kakashi couldn't take it anymore. His body curled into itself until his head pressed into the corpse's stomach. She didn't smell of lavender like he expected. It was an earthy smell, like a meadow on a rainy day. It was enough to make him whimper.

_Was there the smallest of chances that she was still alive?_

Kakashi wanted to cry but he couldn't find it in himself. He wanted to scream but all sound seemed to die in his throat.

It was all too much.

He withdrew and turned away, breathing in deeply to regain his composure.

Strawberries still hung in the air. Salt and strawberries. He had seen the tears well up in Sakura's eyes. It was almost enough to make him sick with regret.

Almost.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Three guesses who?

Don't forget to review!

(Look it rhymes!)

And thank you to LuxaLupinTKKashi for taking the time to read and review! Check out their work! DO IT!


	5. Five

Don't own Naruto! Though if you want to help me steal it away from _Masashi Kishimoto _I won't object…. =]

-A warm, happy thank you hug to those of you put this story on your Story Alert/ Favorite Stories list!-

And another big thanks to those who review!

This is a bit of a filler chapter so that I can get Kakashi and Sakura back to Konoha.

Plus…. I think we all love to see a little action every now and then ~_^

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Slamming the beer down, Sakura got up slowly; she didn't want a head rush. She wobbled as she walked; there was defiantly way too much blood in her tequila system. No, that wasn't right. Tequila in her blood.<em>

_Her target was at the opposite end of the bar. _

_The half-asleep dog boy. _

_He must have smelled her arrival because he perked up and turned his head in her direction which, Sakura had to be honest with herself, was a tiny bit creepy._

_He gave her a big toothy smile which made his extra large canines jut out over his lip. His were much larger than Kakashi's. Maybe he was more doggish than Kakashi too. What did that mean anyway…?_

_Sakura stopped in front of him and leaned forward, hands on the table. With a quick peek down, she made sure that what little chest she had was on display. Kiba, of course, took notice right away. His eyes fixed on her chest as he licked his lips._

"_Say Sakura-chan, Akamaru wasn't allowed in the bar so I've been a bit lonely. Think you could spend some time cheering me up. We could go back to your place maybe? Mine is a mess right now."_

_Sakura did her best to smile coyly but it felt more like a pained contortion of her facial features. Luckily, Kiba took no notice of this as he was still staring straight ahead at her tits._

_Sakura snorted, he hadn't once made eye contact. But did that matter? She wasn't looking for a love connection._

_Sakura straightened and stuck out her hip to accentuate the one feminine curve at her disposal. "Come on. I'm tired of waiting." She didn't sound interested, just worn out. Kiba didn't care. _

_As soon as they were outside, walking down the dark street, Kiba's hand found its way to her ass. He squeezing it roughly. Sakura cringed but didn't pull away. This was what she wanted, right?_

_The short walk to her apartment was in silence, his groping hand never leaving its spot. Once inside however, Kiba wasted no time. His mouth found hers in a wet, sloppy kiss as he practically sucked her lips off her face. _

_His hands went up to the front of her shirt and ripped it open. The sound of fabric tearing was Sakura's indication that he didn't feel like dealing with a zipper at the moment. He did the same to her bindings, leaving Sakura's chest bare much to her annoyance and his pleasure. _

_Sakura made a mental note to give him an invoice later for her ruined clothing. Not that it really mattered; they were easily replaceable. It would easy to lie about it too. She could say they got stuck on a branch or something. But, then people would think she wasn't a capable ninja… and shouldn't she be focusing on the guy feeling her up right now. It was Kiba, wasn't it?_

_A quick look told Sakura she had remembered right. It's always good to know who's going to take your virginity._

_She let her head fall back against the wall as he bent down and took a nipple into his mouth, rolling around it with his tongue. She could feel his large incisors scraping the sides of her breast. The feeling wasn't painful. Slightly aggravating would describe it better, Sakura thought. Couldn't he retract those things or something? _

_Kiba's hand came up and pinched her other nipple hard, going about the same rolling motion as his tongue with his forefinger and thumb. It was a good mix of rough and gentle. It should have felt good. It should have felt… like anything. But it didn't. _

_Sakura's hands were at her sides, she had no interest in touching him. He smelled like wet dog from the rain, something even her average human nose could detect. Was he even human? Perhaps this was Akamaru in heat and he had decided to do that cool jutsu where he looked like Kiba. It wouldn't have surprised her that greatly; he was acting like a starved puppy. _

_Her mind should have been a ball of goo but it wouldn't shut off. Instead, she started to think about the rainy weather, if Kakashi would ever be a semi-rational person with a normal range of emotions and how long it would be until this was over. How long could he hold out anyway? 10-15 minutes tops, she ventured to guess._

_Sakura was snapped out of her tangential thoughts when Kiba's hand left her chest and found its way into her shorts. He pushed two fingers into her hard, not bothering to wet them first. Since Sakura wasn't even slightly turned on by his ministrations, his fingers entered her dry, causing an agonizing amount of friction. She grunted at the feeling but made no move to stop him. It would start to feel good wouldn't it? Ino had made it sound rather magical. _

_Kiba seemed oblivious to his transgression and kept on pumping into her mercilessly, rubbing her insides raw. God this was sucking more and more by the second. Where was the romance? _

_No, forget romance. Where to the passion? The sexual bond? Where was even the slightest bit of chemistry? _

_Kiba's other hand went into Sakura's hair and he withdrew his lips from her chest with a squelching -pop-. He smiled lopsidedly and licked up her neck to her mouth. _

_He ravished her lips, his sharp teeth painfully pressing into the flesh of her lower lip. She tasted metal, blood. _

_Sakura tried to moan but it came out as a tortured gurgle. She wasn't surprised when Kiba pulled away and through the haze of alcohol, eyed her with suspicion. After a sound like that, she would've done the same. Totally understandable. _

"_What's wrong with you?" It sounded more like an accusation than a question asked out of worry. _

_Sakura didn't want to explain herself. How could she? She wasn't even sure she knew what the issue was._

_Suddenly weary of the whole situation, Sakura pulled Kiba's hand out of her pants and let it drop. What had she been thinking? This solved nothing. _

_Even if Kiba hadn't been shit faced drunk, his hands still wouldn't have moved over her, leaving a trail of fire dancing on her skin the way Kakashi's had. Kiba's lips wouldn't send sizzling shocks of white hot pleasure through her body. _

_With just a kiss Kakashi had spoiled her. How could she settle for less than that?_

_Sakura gently grabbed Kiba's shoulders and turned him around. She steered Kiba out the door that they hadn't even bothered to close. _

"_Listen, we are both drunk. In the light of day I'm sure you'll agree." Sakura looked past Kiba as the star lit sky and smiled sadly. "No. That's not true. In the light of day or dark of night I still know. You're not for me."_

_Kiba said nothing as he stared at her blankly. Not a single thing she said had sunk through his thick drunk skull. _

"_Good night Kiba."_

_He blinked and Sakura, shaking her head, closed the door in his face. _

_Kiba was gone, Sakura was alone and…_

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke with a start as someone knocked rather loudly on her door. She stretched out leisurely and looked towards the window at the far end of the room. Judging by the light it was still early.<p>

Sakura rubbed her eyes as if it would make the remnants of her dream disappear. Not only had it been a semi-awkward, not quite sex dream with Kiba which ended up being less than pleasurable but thoughts of the kiss yesterday with Kakashi had invaded it! Was it possible to NOT think about him for five minutes?

Then again, he was probably the one knocking.

Sakura rose from the uncomfortable military-standard bed and quickly pulled on her tight black shorts and tank top, not bothering with her skirt or over shirt. Maybe if he caught sight of her in nothing but black spandex he would give in and tell her what was bothering him.

Sakura wasn't one for manipulating people with her feminine wiles but she was a kinouchi trained in the art of seduction. She wasn't above using her "assets" to get what she wanted.

Sakura dragged her fingers through her hair and wiped off a bit of drool that had dried and crusted over on her chin.

_Ew.._

Grimacing, Sakura threw open the door fully intending to yell and maybe stick out her tongue at him. But Kakashi wasn't standing there; it was Shio.

He regarded her coolly as he spoke. "Your partner has left the premises unauthorized with the body _you_ came to identify. I have yet to send any one after him. If you are aware of his activities than there is no issue as I was informed you would be retrieving the body anyway. However, if this is not the case..." His voice trailed off, leaving the rest up to Sakura's imagination but Sakura could to nothing but stare, stupefied.

At her lack of response, Shio raised an eye brow and continued. "You were of course aware of this were you not?"

What could she do? Kakashi could've gotten himself into a shit ton of trouble. If she agreed she could cover his ass. Oh, he would owe her big time.

Sakura smiled, sickly sweet. "Why yes, of course I was awake of this. I was just so tired I asked my lovely, lovely partner to go on ahead without me. Forgive me for not telling you sooner. Thank you for your concern. I'll be sure the Hokage knows all about your tight security and watchful eye. Good day."

Nothing more needed to be said.

Sakura slammed the door in his face, her smiled dropping as soon as the latch clicked.

_FUCK!_

Maybe if she left right away she could catch up to Kakashi. The chances of that were kind of slim though. Kakashi was one of the fastest ninjas in history, rivaling the Yellow Flash.

_Why would he do this? Did he even realize how much of a prick he was being? Probably not, Kakashi always seemed to be oblivious to "human feelings"._

But damn it, they could have left together. He could have woken her up. Why was he in such a rush to get back to Konoha without her? He was hiding something; she was sure of it.

Sakura mentally cursed herself as she fumbled around with her laces, hopping on one foot. Why did she wear boots like this?

Next time she was defiantly going with Velcro.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Sakura ran as fast as she could for as long as she could. The distance between the base and the village was only possible to cover in a day if one was on solider pills or had stamina like Naruto.<p>

Sakura had come to conclusion that she was not Naruto which for the most part she was thankful for. However, this meant that she would have to settle for solider pills and the side effects wouldn't be pretty. Nausea, extreme fatigue, muscle aches, the potential chance of death… But it didn't matter. Sakura was determined to reach Kakashi before he reached the village.

Unfortunately, fate had different plans for her.

Within minutes of leaving, the heavens opened up and barfed on Sakura. Thunder, lightening, hail, rain; the sky did it all. Why was Kami spitting on her all the time?

Sakura should have stopped; she shouldn't have pushed herself to keep going but she was on a mission and she was driven by a mix of anger and desperation. She needed to see him and ask him why he was acting like this. First kissing her silly, then yelling at her and now running away with _**her**_ mission!

_How hormonal could one man be?_

Regardless of all this, Sakura ran and ran and then ran a little more for almost an entire day. By the time she stumbled to a halt in front of the main gates of the hidden village, Sakura's clothing was more soaked through and she chilled to the bone.

Slowly trudging through town, the streets were quiet in the wee hours of the morning. Most normal people were sleeping in warm, dry beds.

The sun would rise in a few hours time. Sakura decided it wasn't even worth trying to sleep. But a place not as water logged as her sounded nice. Plus, it would be smart to drop off her pack.

The walk to her apartment was slow even though she didn't live all that far. The rain beat down, a steady monotonous drumming on Sakura's head and shoulders. She barely felt it.

When Sakura finally arrived she smiled the tiniest bit.

_Thank Kami for small favors._

Her door had been replaced and her window fixed. Naruto had probably mentioned it to Tsunade who took it upon herself to fix it up. Sometimes it really did pay to be good friends with the current and future Hokage.

She opened her door slowly and stepped inside, dropping her bag at the door. It wasn't even worth unpacking at the moment. The bag was waterproof so all her supplies were safe.

Sakura made her way to the kitchen, a trail of puddles left in her wake. She opened the fridge to find it empty and after further investigating found this to be the case for her cupboards and pantry as well.

_Never mind that small favor bit._

So Sakura found herself outside again, trudging up the block to the local bar. If she couldn't get a decent meal the least she could do was get a drink.

The bar was mostly empty, only a few stragglers remained, sitting haphazardly around tables, partially hanging off their respective bar stools.

Sakura sat at the end of the bar, as far away as possible from her fellow occupants. A few minutes elapsed before the bartender made his way over to her. Sakura didn't mind, she was in no hurry.

He was an older gentleman with short cropped silver and black hair. He smiled kindly, his bright blue eyes shimmering much like Naruto's.

Taking note of Sakura's sopping wet state he clucked his tongue and asked, "Rough day?"

Sakura shrugged noncommittally. "You could say that."

He leaned against the bar and nodded, "Well, what can I get you?"

"Five shots of tequila please."

Startled, the bartender stood up and looked Sakura up and down before stating, "That's an awful lot for a little lady like you."

Now it was Sakura's turn to look him over. She sized him up then did her best Yamato-scary-face and said, "I think I can handle it thanks."

The man gulped, nodded and shuffled to the other end of the bar, filling up her shot glasses. He quickly returned and placed them gingerly in front of her.

Within a minute of the tiny glasses touching the table they were all drained of their contents.

Alcohol now singing in her veins, Sakura smiled and leaned her head against her hand, elbow resting on the bar. The warm burning in her veins was a welcome distraction from the chill she had been feeling both inside and out.

"Another five 'tender!"

He didn't even bother to question her this time. He set the next set down, only sparing a second's worth of time to shoot her a disapproving look, before beginning to wipe off the counter.

Sakura quickly down the first four; the liquid slid slowly down her throat, coating her in delicious flames.

But surprise of surprises, as she held the fifth shot in her hand she saw Kiba with his head down on a table across the bar.

The previous night's dream came rushing back making her throat burn worse than the liquor she was downing.

Sakura could go over like she had in her dream, pick him up and actually get to the sex part of it. But if her subconscious had taught her anything it was that a man wouldn't solve her problems. For that matter, neither would drinking.

Sakura placed the rim of the glass to her lower lip. She would drink this and then go to home. What other option was there? What could she do but try to sleep off this pent up frustration…?

An idea!

Like a 40 watt bulb suddenly flickering to life and dimly shining in the darkness of her drunken state, the answer hit her! Sakura downed the last shot, her paid her tab and left. She walked quickly, trying not to run but by the time she came to her steps she couldn't wait any longer and shot up them three at a time.

The front door was slightly ajar; Sakura scurried inside, locking all the bolts in a semi-paranoid fashion. She then hurried into her bedroom, locked the window and closed the curtains, pausing only long enough to glance outside. In the back of her mind Sakura wondered if Kakashi would appear outside the window as he had so many times before.

_Hopefully not tonight._

She didn't bother turning on the lights; she wouldn't need to see for this.

Sakura peeled off the layers of her soaked uniform until she was naked. She didn't bother putting anything on but rather climbed into bed nude.

Pushing the covers back so that she could lie on her fitted sheet with the top sheet to cover her, Sakura allowed her eyes to slide closed and she ran her hands down her sides until they reached her hips.

Upon arriving there, Sakura brought her hands together until they reached their destination, a thatch of neatly trimmed pink hair. Sakura wasn't one for shaving but no one wanted a bush so she kept herself nicely manicured.

Her pubic hair tickled her palm as she spread her legs apart, knees bent, and pressed the flat of her hand against her outer lips. Starting off at a slow rhythmic pace, Sakura began to rub herself in lazy circles, every once in a while allowing a finger to dip between her lips and into the wetness beneath.

When this finally proved to not be enough, Sakura kicked her sheet off. Her body was hot from the torment she had been causing herself.

The cool air hit her already wet, sensitive skin and caused Sakura to shiver in excitement. She brought her left hand down and spread her slightly swollen outer lips between her pointer and middle finger.

The action left her clit exposed.

Sakura brought her right hand to her mouth and sucked on her pointer finger, lathering it with her saliva before returning it to her neither region.

Sakura breathed in deeply and began.

She rubbed her moistened finger over her clit in a fast but delicate manner, caressing the sensitive nub, occasionally stopping to suck on her finger again before resuming.

She tasted herself multiple times and found that it was fairly pleasant. It was very mild; a slightly salty musk. She wondered why most men were so averse to going down on their girlfriends. It couldn't be the taste that was the problem.

As Sakura continued her ministrations, heat began to pool in her belly. Her legs trembled with each stroke of her finger. She bit her lip with every inhale, her hand starting to move faster, fondling herself in time with her erratic breathing.

A coil tightened within Sakura causing her to squeeze her eyes shut.

It built and built.

Her hand started to ache but Sakura had to keep going. She had to know what would happen when it couldn't build anymore.

And she did…

Her mouth opened in a silent scream as her back arched off the bed, her finger still rubbing her clit. The dam broke, the high came and Sakura could only see white.

Everything else faded. No more Kakashi. No more Kiba. No more anything.

Sweet, bliss overtook the world.

_Yes, _Sakura thought, _the solution to my problems. _

_Masturbation. _

* * *

><p>TBC….<p>

Nothing like a masturbation scene to get the blood pumping xP

Another reminder for my lovely readers! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

And don't worry, the next chapter will be chalk full of Kakashi AND Sakura

Oh and yeah! Got to get to the dead girl, right? I've had people review and PM me with guesses and yea… you'll find out soon! Though to be honest, it wasn't who I planned for it to be. The story took over and decided for itself =P


	6. Six

So lovely followers, just for you all to know, yes the last chapter was a filler but no, it wasn't simply for the sake of updating. I needed to get Sakura back to Konoha. Yes, it is a bit out of character for Sakura to do what she did but she knows that Kakashi is back at the village because she followed him there. Thus she knows her mission was completed… just not by her. Sorry if that wasn't clear =[

Also, there was some concern over Kakashi's radical mood change in chapter 3. So I ask you this, if you came across the body of a "loved" one don't you think it'd kind of fuck with your head a teensy weensy bit?

As for people's guesses about who the body is, you shall find out! =D

* * *

><p><em>Sakura watched herself scream, tears streaming down her face. Her knee length dress flapped in the wind. <em>

_In front of her younger self, Sakura saw the boy she had spent most of her teenage life trying to find. When finding solved nothing, Sakura did her best to forget. Yet here he was haunting her dreams. Sasuke._

_He looked at her, deadly calm. The sound of his voice made older Sakura's heart flutter. It had been so long. That cool voice that she had so desperately wanted to hear say something kind to her. The voice that she had never been able to get out of her head. _

"_After all this time you are still annoying." He sneered and began to walk away._

_Sakura knew what was going to happened next. She had relived this day so many times. She watched enrapt as her smaller self began to shriek at the receding figure. "If you leave I will scream!" _

_Sakura snorted and thought, _You already are, you twit. It won't make the tiniest bit of difference.

_Sasuke looked over his shoulder at mini-Sakura and then disappeared. _

_Older, dreaming Sakura saw him reappear behind her younger self. She saw herself tense at his close proximity. Sakura remembered how happy and terrified she had been at the prospect of his breath on her ear. _

_Though Sakura couldn't make out his next words she knew what they would be. They were the words that she had clung to for so long; reading into them far more than what had been there. She had once believed they were Sasuke's way of telling her not to give up, that she was meant to pursue him to ends of the earth. But no, his words really were as simply as they seemed. _

_As his lips begin to move, Sakura said what her younger self was hearing. _

"_**Thank you."**_

Sakura bolted out of bed, hand clutching her chest. She hadn't dreamed of Sasuke for a long time. Her heart raced as his face burned on the back of her eyelids. His dark eyes, without even seeing her, bore into to her soul. How could her still reduce her to a blubbering, jittery mess? Why was she still so weak?

Sakura stared at her mattress, willing herself to calm down.

She should have checked in last night with Tsunade just to make sure that Kakashi really had brought the body in. She knew he had returned to the village but perhaps he had decided to lock himself up with the body. His comment about necrophilia came to mind but Sakura brushed it off. This wasn't really a time for jokes.

Kakashi was an enigma to most people. He was cool and aloof but not unapproachable. People trusted him with their lives but not necessarily their hearts.

Sakura had begun to crack his exterior slowly but surely. She had learned more about him any anyone other ninja in the village yet she still didn't understand him. He made choices that only seemed to make sense to him. His actions were always questionable but over the years Sakura had learned he did what he truly thought was best. Yet, this time, she wasn't so sure. She had never seen his emotions rule him this way.

Plus, he had more-or-less stolen her mission out from under her.

Tsunade was defiantly going to be pissed off.

Sakura pulled herself out of bed and trudged over to the bathroom. A quick glace in the mirror told her that she looked as shitty as she felt. Too bad that wasn't enough of an excuse to go back to bed.

Her head pulsed when she turned on the lights. She defiantly shouldn't have gotten so drunk. At least she had been smart enough not to try and pick up Kiba. Something told her that waking up alone with a hangover was much better than waking up next to a person you really didn't want to have sex with… after already having sex with them.

A warm shower, three cups of coffee and a rumpled green dress later, Sakura was out the door and on her way to the Hokage tower. The sky above her held a silent promise of rain. It was just a coincidence, Sakura knew, but it seemed like the weather had been mirroring her mood as of late.

* * *

><p>Kakashi couldn't keep still. He had to know, all this waiting was killing him. He paced back and forth, most likely wearing a hole into Tsunade's floor but what did he care.<p>

Tsunade had been shocked when Kakashi came in late at night with a limp girl in his arms. She had immediately rushed him to the hospital. Upon finding out that he was fine, tired but not harmed, she promptly screamed in his face asking why he was carrying around a dead girl.

He then had to tell her that the young girl was the person Sakura had been sent to identify. Tsunade looked like she was going to kill him until he explained why he had had to rush back with the body.

Kakashi was annoyed at having to share this with Tsunade but there was no way around it. He needed medical expertise and this was something he couldn't have Sakura involved in.

Tsunade had agreed to help him on one condition: he would do whatever she said after he found out.

He agreed, even swore an oath. He had to know. What difference did it make once he found out? What a stupid question; it made all the difference.

_Shit. Fuck. Shit. How long does a DNA test take anyway?_

Kakashi had never felt so stressed before. Every nerve was raw; he was down to the wire. What would he do with the news? No matter what the results it would be devastating. Negative and he had been working himself up over nothing. Positive and that girl…

Tsunade entered and eyed Kakashi wearily before moving around him and taking a seat at her desk.

"Could you stand still for a second so I can talk to you? Or are you now completely incapable of the proper etiquette called for while in front of your Hokage?"

Kakashi stopped mid stride and turned to face Tsunade, standing at attention.

Tsunade rubbed her temples and sighed. "Now I need you to stay calm, okay Kakashi? Calm, who am I kidding." There was no response so she took his silence as consent.

"I pushed this through the lab as fast as I could. With her DNA on file and with you having just given me yours, we were able to ensure whether or not she is who you believe she is. Well," Tsunade paused and looked Kakashi straight in his lone eye. She saw nothing. No hope or fear. Ambivalence. But Tsunade was old, she knew how people were, especially ninja. It was a façade.

"All the markers match. It's 100%. She is yours, Kakashi."

No, he would not fall to his knees and weep. No, he would not yell and scream and curse the heavens. No, he would not abandon his country out of anger, simply to spite himself. But what would he do?

"Permission to return to the Oto border in search of the victim's mother."

'Permission denied. Kakashi, I know it's is hard for you but actually think this through. I mean really think about what you are asking. Do you believe if she was alive that she would have let her daughter go out unattended in such a hostile area? No, she is gone. I can't say for how long but the girl's death is more than enough proof. I seriously doubt you need another body on your mind now." Tsunade turned away from Kakashi unable to continuing looking at the broken Copy Ninja.

"I can grant you two weeks leave but do not try to take advantage of this and search for her, Kakashi. I forbid it."

"That will be unnecessary Hokage. I would like to be assigned as soon as possible. A solo mission. S-ranked."

Tsunade wanted to refuse him again but knew that wouldn't bode well.

"Fine." She tossed a file at him, not bothering to look and see if he caught it.

Kakashi quickly scanned the information. He would be heading to Tea Country. Something to do with infiltration of a crime syndicate and assassination. Right up his alley. The task seemed easy enough. Granted, it would take Kakashi a few months to carry out but those were months where he could get his head back in working order; months where he wouldn't have to think about his daughter or Rin.

Daughter. It was such a foreign word.

Rin's disappearance had been a constant pain for Kakashi but he had never expected this. She had lived a life, raised a daughter and never once sent word to him. How could Kami be so cruel?

But even if Gisei was his daughter he would never be her father. He hadn't known her, hadn't cared for her and because of that it didn't seem fair to think of himself as such. He couldn't even say he loved her. It wasn't possible to love a child he never knew he had, right?

There was nothing he could do for his daughter now, anyway. He would bury her beside the unmarked graves of his parents, both suicides and therefore unworthy of a proper tombstone. Her head stone would only say Gisei for he didn't her date of birth or death.

A life lived that he had no knowledge of.

Yes, that all she was. Just another lost soul, a painful reminder of a life he once lived. A life that had been snatched away from him. Or rather, a life he had destroyed.

What would Sakura think if she knew this? How could he tell her that he had given up the search for Rin and his, at the time, unborn child? He could never explain why he hadn't kept trying and she would think he was a monster because of it.

No, it was better that she never know.

Kakashi had been wrong to try to leave the past behind. Fate had proven it to him. Sakura wasn't meant to save him from his personal hell. All he could do was keep her at an arm's length so she wouldn't get dragged along on his sickening ride.

But none of that mattered now, past or present. Kakashi was a ninja and ninja were above their feelings. Emotions would not cloud his mind anymore.

Tsunade looked at the silver haired man and saw the sadness he tried to hide. It was etched into every part of his visage. Her voice softened then. She did the unexpected; she spoke just above a whisper.

"What do you want the grave to say?"

He answered quickly. "Gisei. It was her name."

Tsunade raised arched an eyebrow. "Are you basing that off her tattoo because there's no way of knowing if that's what it meant."

Kakashi shot her a cold-as-death glare. Too bad looks couldn't kill.

"Yes, Hokage. I know for a fact that it _is_ her name. Or rather, was."

"Kakashi," the Hokage smiled sadly. "It still is her name."

Kakashi nodded stiffly and stared straight ahead, eyes unfocused.

Tsunade sighed and waved her hand. "Dismissed."

Upon hearing this, the jounin quickly made several hand signs and disappeared with a -poof-.

He rematerialized, sitting on the branch of the tree he always came to when he had to think.

It was brisk for Konoha weather. The sky was gray. The wind was harsh. The braches swayed under the gale. There was a storm coming. But Kakashi didn't notice any of this. His body may have been in the present but as usual, his mind was far in the past.

_Rin looked up at Kakashi smiling happily and chirped, "What name would you like if it's a boy?"_

_Kakashi looked at her thoughtfully for a moment and then said, "Gisei."_

_Rin blinked and nodded slowly. "And if it's a girl?"_

"_Gisei."_

"_Why are you hell bent on naming our child Sacrifice?" She smacked his chest in jest but her tone was serious._

_Kakashi shook his head, looking away from his lover and explained. "Our child was born from sacrifice. Their existence is thanks to many others laying down their lives to perverse ours. Our baby should grow up proud of this; proud of the legacy they carry. Their name, their very life was all because of the sacrifice of those with the Will of Fire." _

_Kakashi looked back at Rin to see tears welling up in her eyes. She sniffled and wiped her face with her sleeve. "That is beautiful Kakashi. We will name our baby, Gisei. In honor of everyone."_

_Kakashi smiled and leaned down, pecking her forehead. "I would do the same for you, Rin. I would sacrifice everything for you."_

_Rin shook her head and leaned into him. "No, just promise you'll never forget me. Promise that I'll be your only love forever. Just you and me always."_

_Kakashi wrapped his long arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head. "I promise. You, me and Gisei. Always."_

* * *

><p>Sakura arrived at the door of the Hokage's office just in time to hear Tsunade say "dismissed" and the -poof- of someone teleporting away.<p>

Without knocking she opened the door and slinked across the room to stand in front of her mentor. Sakura opened her mouth to try to explain but was cut off by a rather weary sounding Tsunade. "Don't Sakura. You don't need to say a word. I've already spoken to Kakashi. I consider your mission of success. Its understandable considering the circumstances."

Sakura bristled at this. "And just what are these 'circumstances'?" She bit out, air quotes and all.

Tsunade snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course. How could I have thought that a genius was actually capable of doing something intelligent? As I am sure you've gathered, Kakashi had a tie to the body. Were you able to identify what that connection was?"

Sakura spoke slowly, as if each word might be incriminating. "No, she almost matched one of the photos you gave me but there was no name."

Tsunade cleared her throat. "You and Kakashi have grown closer over this past year have you not? I know that you train together often and spend time alone outside of that. You've been seen together on multiple occasions eating dinner or sitting in the park, to name a few instances. Not that I am accusing you of anything." Tsunade hurriedly added in the last part as a means of subduing Sakura, who looked ready to attack.

The pink haired fireball narrowed her eyes and nodded in confirmation_. Just what was Tsunade getting at? What did this have to do with Kakashi being a douche bag?_

"Do you recognize the name, Rin?"

"She was part of Kakashi's team, wasn't she?" Sakura's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "But that cant have been her, she would be in her mid thirties now."

Tsunade looked a bit nostalgic as she breathed out, "Yes, yes she would be."

"No…"

Sakura took a step back and then another.

She had to find Kakashi. She had to know what was happening. It couldn't be what her brain was screaming it was, right? The body, the girl, she couldn't be his…

Sakura took off, throwing the door open and running as fast as her legs would carry her down the hallway and stairs.

"Sakura!" Tsunade stood up and yelled after her apprentice, to no avail.

"Kami sake!" Tsunade said to no one in particular. "I hope she can keep her head once she finds him. I'd like to believe she isn't as much like me as people think."

* * *

><p>Sakura knew Kakashi was on one of two places. You'd think that by now he would have learned that if he didn't want to be found he should go somewhere else. But then again, maybe he wanted her to find him.<p>

Sakura went to the memorial stone first. She figured, since all this had to do with his old team mate, he would come to pity himself for being a "terrible person".

The field was empty when Sakura arrived. The sky, like the memorial, was dark gray. Both were slightly ominous but not forbidding.

She cautiously approached the stone. She had never had reason to come here and mourn. No one Sakura loved or cared for had their name written so beautifully in remembrance.

Sakura reached and brushed the tip of her forefinger along the cool plane. The names of other Leaf ninja, carved into the smooth surface made her finger bump along on its way down. Each ridge she passed, a person who died, carrying with them the Will of Fire.

The Konoha flag blew overhead, the wind thrashing it back and forth with a cracking sound like that of a whip as the fabric smacked against itself.

Sakura thought of Naruto, who had never known his parents but chose to live a good, optimistic life. Sakura thought of Kakashi who had discovered both of his parents' bodies and one by one lost every other person he held dear.

What was it like to lose your family and then your entire team? What was it like to feel so alone? Did Kakashi see Team 7 as his chance to start over? Was that why Sasuke's betrayal cut so deeply? Was that why even after she and Naruto had moved on, studying with the legendary Sannin, he had still tried to see her, train with her? Was that why he visited late at night?

Perhaps Kakashi was lost within the confines of his own mind.

Sakura walked away from the memorial. She needed to find Kakashi.

Her next guess was his usual tree. She thought of running to see if he was there but decided against it. Nothing would be solved by her getting worked up and charging in on him.

She needed to try to stay calm. Her usual hot-temperedness wasn't going to help this time.

The walk to the training grounds didn't take as long as Sakura had expected. Perhaps her mind was too occupied with thoughts of Kakashi for her to notice the passage of time.

She arrived and walked across the field towards a stand of trees. They marked the beginning of the forest.

There he was, foot swinging lazily, back against the trunk, eyes closed.

Sakura didn't bother to hide her chakra signature as she approached him. She wanted to make sure he was aware of her coming. If Kakashi wanted to run away she would let him but she prayed that wasn't the case.

He didn't move away or acknowledge her.

At least it was natural.

Sakura didn't climb the tree to him. Instead, she called up, hoping to keep any anger or fear hidden. She was sure no matter how hard she tried her voice would shake. Somehow, to her surprise, it stayed firm. "Kakashi. Please come down. We need to talk."

Kakashi didn't look down at her as he spoke. "No, Sakura. We don't."

Sakura, breathed in deeply. She would not freak out. She wouldn't scream. She would simply convince him to tell her everything she wanted to know. Yes, it would be that simple.

"Kakashi. I know this has something to do with your old team. I know that this is something you've carried with you a long time and I know that it was brought to the surface by my mission." Sakura paused and thought back to Kakashi's words at the guard base. The memory stung.

"I know there isn't anything more than friendship. I got that, okay? But you know all about me Kakashi. Since I was just a kid, you've been there. You're strong and usually silent which for the most part can be annoying but," Sakura cut off her rambling when she felt his eye on her.

"But you've always been there nonetheless. Why can't I do the same for you?"

Kakashi swung down from the tree and landed in front of Sakura. He didn't bother looking at her but rather focused on what was over her head.

_Damn him for being so much taller._

"Sakura, I have survived this long as I am. I think I can handle it." He stepped around her and began to walk back towards the village.

"Kakashi!" Sakura spun around and marched after him. "There is a big difference between surviving and living. Surviving is not dying. Living is how you choose to survive!"

Sakura sped up in order to get in front of Kakashi and began to walk backwards in time with him, pointing an accusing finger in his face.

"You've told me tons of things about you Kakashi. Things you never told anyone else. I remember when you came over one night on the anniversary of Obito's death. I remember when you sat on my couch. You didn't say anything for a long time. I sat there with you, Kakashi!" Sakura could hear the pain in her voice. She was giving her true feelings away. But it was too late now, she had to continue.

"I sat and waited. And when you finally opened up, I listened. You never told anyone exactly what happened. Anyone but me. Why does this have to be any different? I'll be there for you," she pleaded.

Kakashi stopped and looked down at Sakura. She ceased jogging backwards and dropped her hand.

When he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, Sakura looked down at her feet.

Was she as big a fool as she felt?

"Look, some things are mine, Sakura. They are mine to bear. Mine to deal with. You don't have to understand." Kakashi raked a hand through his hair. What more could he do?

"I have a mission now. I need to go."

"Mission? What mission?"

"You know how these things are. Top secret." He winked, trying to get rid of some of the tension but Sakura didn't see it. Her eyes stared straight ahead at his chest.

Kakashi leaned down so that he and Sakura were eye level. As he looked into those miraculous jade pools, Kakashi caught a glimpse of all the emotions raging inside of his beautiful Sakura. Her eyes were always so expressive.

If he kept Sakura close she would lose that. Those eyes he had come to admire would become cold, jaded.

"I am sorry Sakura. I have to go." Kakashi stepped around Sakura again and this time she didn't follow.

Kakashi kept a steady pace. He couldn't turn; he couldn't look back. He was afraid if he did that his resolve would break. He would crumble and tell her everything. His burdens would become hers and it wasn't right. She shouldn't shoulder anymore of his pain.

So, Kakashi didn't look back as he whispered, "Thank you."

The words traveled on the wind to Sakura. Her eyes widened. Her ears must have been deceiving her. This couldn't be happening again. She turned around to speak to Kakashi only to find that he was gone. Not a trace of him remained.

She could fall to her knees and cry or she could slam a chakra charged fist into the ground and destroy the meadow around her.

Sakura chose the latter. Maybe if she hit hard enough the earth would split in two.

Within moments, the training ground lay waste. Nothing was left of Kakashi's tree save splinters of wood.

Sakura then did the former. She fell to her knees on the jagged, broken ground and cried.

* * *

><p>TBC…. But I don't know how much longer. It's hard to explain but something isn't quite working out for me. I've lost sight of where I want this story to go. But we shall see, maybe a little birdy will tell me what to do.<p>

I'm hoping to get at least 10 chapters out of this baby before I put it to bed. I never realized just how hard writing a full story was! Oh well, that's what I get for writing my first fanfic as a longfic! Lesson learned xP

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! OH AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ABOUT WHERE YOU THINK THIS SHOULD GO OR OPINIONS ON HOW IT IS GOING PLEASE SHARE! IT ALWAYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS HELPS! =]

(Also, a thank you to whoever "Anon" is. Great reviews. They've really helped me out)


	7. Seven

Oh shit. I forgot to say I didn't own Naruto last chapter. Well, hopefully no one fell under the assumption that I somehow gained ownership of it!

Ok my fabulous readers, so Kakashi and Sakura are apart but it won't be that way for longggggg. I mean come on, is it even possible for Kakashi to not think about her? I DON'T THINK SO!

Anyway, onwards!

(And don't forget to review. But in case you forget this little message at the beginning, fear not. I have one at the end too ~_^)

Oh! And one last thing, my brain is kind of "bleh" so I'm really sorry if I overlooked any grammar/spelling errors.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was bored. Beyond bored. Alcohol was entertaining for only so long. It wasn't enough to keep his mind from wandering. But he was alone so it didn't matter all that much.<p>

_Rin was already curled up in bed on her side. Kakashi slid in next to her, wrapping his arms around her slight form and pulled her into his naked chest. She shifted to fit against him better, her hips gently pushing back into his own. _

_Kakashi growled softly as her firm butt pressed into his now budding erection. His hips involuntarily twitched forward. The action was enough to rouse Rin from her slumber. _

_She looked over her shoulder at Kakashi, smiling sleepily and ground back into him. Kakashi snorted and griped her hips tightly. She was being a little minx. _

_He let his hand slip under her shirt and grazed his fingers around her navel, letting the pad of his thumb enter before brushing up her abs and along the underside of her breasts. She shuddered at the touch, much to Kakashi's satisfaction. It urged him on; he cupped her breast gently, pinching her nipple with care. He rolled the rosy peak between his fingers, tweaking it a little harder than before. _

_When her mews grew in frequency, Kakashi let go and let his hand travel back down her delicious body. His lips found her neck and his tongue lapped the sensitive crook where her neck and shoulder met. He nipped and sucked on her pulse, feeling her erratic heartbeat between his lips._

_Kakashi pushed Rin's sleeping shorts down to her ankles where she promptly kicked them off. He then gripped her knee and elevated her leg so that he could slide between as he got up on one elbow and thrust forward, allowing his now fully erect member to slide along her outer lips._

_Rin whimpered in protest and reached down, guiding him into her. The head of his rather large erection pushed through the first ring of muscles and Rin let go knowing he could do the rest on his own. And do it he did. His pelvis slammed forward, slapping into her ass as he sheathed himself within her. _

_He began a steady pace, thrusting in and out of her. _

_Rin's moans drove him crazy. He lost himself in the smell of her hair, her sweat, their love making. Kakashi wanted more. His primal nature was beginning to show. He switched positions, pushing Rin down onto her stomach as he hovered above her, still seated inside her. _

_He reached out with one hand and let it tangle in her hair, pulling her head back and to the side until he could see her face. He loved how Rin would silently scream, bite her lip, whimper and moan, even beg for him to keep going. He loved watching those sultry lips move. _

"_Kami! Kakashi! Kami! So close!"_

_Her words sent him over the edge. _

_Kakashi drove into Rin with all the force he could muster, hammering her into the bed. She screamed in reckless abandon as her climax hit full force. His trusts became even more erratic as he felt his own orgasm nearing_.

_God she felt so good! _

_His hips jerked forward one last time, his back arching as he spilled into her womb, filling her with his seed._

_Breathing heavily, Kakashi collapsed beside his lover. _

_Rin rolled over to face him and picked up his arm, draping it over her shoulder as she snuggled into his side. _

"_You weren't wearing a condom."_

_Kakashi shrugged and managed to get out a sentence before he was entangled in sleep's web. "Don't worry. I'm sure you won't get pregnant"_

Kakashi plucked at a lose sting on a plush pillow beside him. That day now meant so much more than it had before. He was sure it was the day Gisei had been conceived.

_Wishful thinking on my part_, Kakashi thought.

Kakashi looked across the room at the black lacquered sliding doors that led outside to the compound gardens. He knew without even looking that the cherry trees were in bloom. He could smell the sweet, light, floral scent. It permeated the air, filling his nose and brought his mind back to better days.

He used to always be able to find Sakura just outside the southern village wall. There was a pond there surrounded by cherry trees.

At first he had watched her from afar, admiring how beautiful she looked as she lay there; the pink petals matching her hair as they fell on grass as green as her eyes.

In time, when they had grown closer, she asked him to accompany her. On days off, which were hard to come by, they would sit together, usually with her head in his lap and would watch the day go by.

Sometimes they would comment on the shapes of clouds but usually they sat in silence. It was a comfortable silence. Both of them content with where they were.

_Damn it._

Kakashi got up and walked over to the mini bar. He poured himself a tall glass whiskey, no ice, and returned to his seated position.

No matter how hard Kakashi tried he couldn't stop himself from thinking of any of the women in his life, past, present, non-existent…

He hated Rin for loving him so deeply and then disappearing and Gisei for only coming to him in death.

Sakura, however, was his only source of comfort even if he never could have her.

_They had trained all day long and finally retired to Sakura's apartment. Though hers was just as humble as Kakashi's, Sakura's place came with the promise of hot water unlike his own. _

_Sakura sat on her couch, hair wet, in just a bath robe. She was presently running a brush through her hair, staring off into space. Kakashi had just finished his shower and could see her threw the bathroom's partially opened door. _

_Sakura crossed her legs and pulled out one of her many medical journals, opening it to her dog eared page. She was reading about a very interesting case involving triplets who were all joined at the head. Talk about a serious meeting of the minds. She had mentioned it in passing as they walked back from training._

_Kakashi exited the bathroom and stood in the doorway observing her in nothing but a towel that hung low off his hips with another smaller one wrapped around his lower face. _

_He watched Sakura read, lips between her teeth, fingers drumming on her book. She was so engrossed, it was adorable. But he couldn't stand there all day in just this. His own clothing was soaked with sweat and covered with dirt. He kept a spare shirt and sweat pants at her place but he didn't know where she had moved them to._

_Kakashi cleared his throat and Sakura looked up startled. He smirked as her eyes widened to drink him in. He knew he had a nice body; there was no need to be humble around it._

_Sakura's eyes unconsciously followed droplet after droplet down Kakashi's chiseled chest and abs and watched as each drop slipped along the V of his pelvis and into the folds of his towel. _

_Her eyes then moved to his arms, shoulders, back to his chest. His muscles were lean but hard, rippling below the taut surface of his scarred skin. Almost every inch of Kakashi was covered in razor thin lines, crisscrossing. Some were short and shallow. Others appeared to be long and much deeper. _

_He was a work of art. A true ninja._

_Kakashi cleared his throat again and brought Sakura out of her Kakashi-induced-trance. She blanched first, horrified at staring as she had and then turned a pretty pink and shoved her head into her book._

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

_Kakashi scratched the back of his head as his eyes creased. "It's alright Sakura-chan. Where's my clothing?"_

"_Clothing…?" Sakura looked up confusion._

_Kakashi watched as a nervous smiled spread across her face and she scuttled off the couch and into her room. _

_In a matter of seconds she was in front of him, head bowed, arms extended in front of her with a tank top, mask attached, and sweatpants._

_Kakashi took the clothing and laughed at her antics. "Thank you Sakura."_

_When she didn't move or respond, Kakashi gripped her chin lightly and pushed her face up until their eyes met. "Go back to reading. I'll change and make something for us to eat."_

_Sakura stared in mismatched eyes, coal and red. He knew what she was thinking and he was thinking the same thing about her. Something like "PRETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTYYYY."_

"_Ye-ye-yes, Kakashi." _

_They smiled at each other. _

He should have kissed her. He had cared enough about her back then and he doubted she would have pushed him away.

There they both were, wearing next to nothing with their faces scant inches apart. He should've taken the plunge but the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. Well, okay maybe it had but he hadn't acted on it! Damn it, he should have!

Kissing Sakura. Loving Sakura. Those memories would've been much better than what he had now. But what did it matter? What were the chances Sakura would still be there, single, like she was before? It had been almost a year; there was no way she was still the innocent young woman he had left behind.

He should be happy that she had probably found someone to love her like he didn't know how to. He should be happy that she probably found someone better to train with, to talk to. He should've been. Too bad he wasn't.

Kakashi took a sip of his whiskey, letting the memories stew in his mind. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of spring around him. Only then did he notice that he was no longer alone.

"You know what my favorite part of you is, aside from the obvious? I like your eyes. Or should I say eye," a familiar voice drawled from behind before a tongue darted out and licked the shell of his ear.

"Thanks. It came with the face." Kakashi looked down at the drink in his hands, swishing the amber liquid around, allowing it to slosh over the edge and onto his hand.

"You mean that lovely face I can't see?" The woman came around and lounged beside him, kicking her legs up onto his lap.

He shifted to accommodate her but made no move to touch the creamy white thigh that showed through the slit of her dress. She probably made sure it was there for his viewing pleasure.

"Yea. That one. All part of the mystery" Kakashi replied, disinterest evident in his voice.

"How about we go upstairs to my personal chamber and have a little fun? Maybe I can have a secret showing." Her dress slipped a little lower if that was even possible. The top of her nipples showed over the brocaded blue yukata. A cherry blossom pattern covered the rest of her breasts.

Kakashi's eyes traveled down her body. The blossoms wrapped around her waist accentuating her already voluptuous hips and wound down the hem. Her beautiful feet were wrapped in black silk.

"Natsumi-sama, your husband wouldn't approve of such things." Kakashi looked straight ahead, his arms slightly elevated and brought the glass to his lips.

"Aw, Taichi. He doesn't matter. Plus, I'm sure your name is more than just a name. Big One." Kakashi's mistress licked her lips as he mentally cursed the name chosen for him for this mission.

His lack of response made her narrow her eyes. "Taichi-kun. You know, you should keep me happy. You are my personal guard after all." Her voice had gained a hostile tone.

Kakashi sighed at the situation. His mission was almost done. He had gathered all the information he could which unfortunately was not much. This syndicate, though profitable for knowledge about illegal arms trading, knew next to nothing about the Akatsuki which was why Kakashi was here.

With that in mind, he just had to keep the lady of the house busy until Susumu-sama, Natsumi's husband returned so he could kill Every. Last. One. Of. Them.

Before Natsumi could blink Kakashi was on top of her, pinning her arms over her head. Her waist length red hair fanned out around her head as her blood red lips curled into a devilish smile.

"Oh Taichi-kun. I love when you dominate me. I get so bored with the other boys. You're the only _man_ around here. Now fuck me."

_What a wanton whore._

Well, he had to keep her occupied until her husband got home so why not comply. She would be dead in a matter of hours.

Kakashi didn't waste any time. He ripped her fabric from her body, her large breasts springing free. He dipped his head down and suckled on one nipple while his other hand traveled down her toned stomach and dipped into her dripping wet core.

He roughly pushed two fingers inside, scissoring them apart while his thumb rubbed his clit dizzyingly fast. She moaned his fake name over and over, climaxing multiple times before he pulled away and allowed her free movement.

Automatically her hands went to his hakama, pushing them off his hips. He was luckily erect and even luckier that Natsumi-sama had no idea his erection had nothing to do with her.

Though Kakashi was seeing her beautiful body his mind had long since morphed Natsumi into someone else. He knew it was sick, he knew it was wrong, but Natsumi-sama's flowing brilliant red hair would lighten and shorten to shoulder length powder pink. Her breasts would shrink to fit perfectly in his palms and her hips would narrow to fit against his.

_Sakura. _

How many nights had he laid beside her, watching her sleep, her face so peaceful? He knew every inch of Sakura. Hell, he didn't care if that made him the sickest pervert ever. Sakura was breathtaking.

Too bad he could never have her.

"Taichi-kun." Natsumi purred. Her hands gripped his shaft and pumped him furiously.

"Taichi-kun your mind is far away. Come back here if you value your life."

Her hand felt good.

He was as much a man as he was a ninja. He wouldn't let his guard down but if he had to do this he could at least enjoy it. Unless…

Kakashi's eye snapped open and he flew backwards out of her grasp. He growled, low and deep. "Natsumi-sama your husband has returned home." With that, Kakashi melted into the shadows.

_Finally time._

* * *

><p>Natsumi, now startled, raced up the stairs, naked, and into her walk-in closet. She hastily threw on her sleeping robe and piled her hair on her head into a bun.<p>

God, she would kill her husband for barging in on her. She had **YET** to get into Taichi's pants. **HE** always found a way not to. _Honestly, what was up with that?_

Hopefully, Susumu would get done whatever he had to and she could get back on it. Or rather, back on Taichi. Her mind practically melted at the thought of riding his big, thick cock.

_What were the chances_, Natsumi mused. She had seen his dick in detail but only a fifth of his face.

Footsteps rang in the hall.

Natsumi threw herself onto her just as her husband barged in.

She barely looked at him.

His long black hair was held back in a thick braid but most of his face was covered by a fringe of bangs. What little you could see was badly marred by a burn he sustained long before Natsumi had met him. But hey, she hadn't married him for his looks. Although, he did have a pretty fit body.

Susumu's dark blue eyes looked around the lavish room before landing on Natsumi.

"There you are," he rasped.

His gravelly voice was low but still carried across the room. "Where is Taichi? Or have you spread your legs so many times that he grew bored?"

Natsumi, sputtered as her cheeks matched her hair. "Susumu! What a thing to say! He is downstairs!" Natsumi huffed and looked away.

Susumu rolled his eyes and smirked. "I can smell sex on you."

Her quip back fell on deaf ears as he exited, his guards trailing behind him.

When Susumu reached the lounge, he found Kakashi sitting on the couch he had passed by earlier. Funny how the room had been vacant minutes before. But then again, Susumu knew that silver haired man was a masterful escape artist. Susumu liked that about him. It was probably was Kakashi had made it into the inner circle of the syndicate.

Kakashi's clothing was in order; not a single hair out of place. That is, as long as one didn't consider gravity defying hair "out of place".

"Taichi. I have a job for you. I need you to kill someone."

Kakashi nodded. Nothing needed to be said.

"Apparently the Fire Country has been monitoring us. You are one of my best assassins so I have faith that you can complete the impossible. I have received word that a ninja will be sent here to try to infiltrate us. I need you to kill him. I don't pay much attention to the ninja world." He paused and smiled knowingly. "My wife is the ninja, not me. But I know his name is Hatake." Susumu ceased his musings and looked at Kakashi.

"Deal with it Taichi." His

Kakashi wanted to laugh. _Honestly, what were the chances?_

"Alright." Kakashi stood; feet shoulder width apart and regarded Susumu, obviously amused.

Susumu took no notice of his subordinate. "I've heard Hatake wears a mask. Kind of like-" His next words turned into a gargled sound blood slipped past his lips.

Susumu looked down at his chest. Protruding from it was a katana. His eyes moved up to the hilt, first stopping at the hand holding it, then working up the arm of his killer until he was looking the trader in the face. It was a masked face.

Before the body even hit the floor, ninja and hired thug alike came out of the wood work. Kakashi peeled off his eye patch, Shiringan exposed. Closing his charcoal colored eye, Kakashi spun in a slow circle, katana still in hand.

He was ready for them, all of them.

_Let the games begin._

* * *

><p>One by one they fell. Some were formidable foes but none were good enough to defeat the legendary Copy Nin.<p>

Blood splattered every wall on the mansion. Susumu, Natsumi and every one of their subordinates were dead. He had swept the entire compound, slaughtering anyone he saw. It was a grueling task but Kakashi did as he was assigned to do. He couldn't let his conscience get in the way.

For his cause, these people were the bad guys. Just as to them, he was a murderer.

Kakashi sheathed his sword and sighed. He could finally go home. Good thing too; he had used his Sharingan to the point of exhaustion. He needed a nice long rest.

Kakashi walked towards the gate. He was almost to freedom.

Almost.

It's always been said that hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. Kami, they were right.

Natsumi, had managed to haul herself through the compound, almost dead, chakra signature hidden. Kakashi hadn't been expecting it and therefore hadn't looked for it.

So there she was, dragging herself on her belly down the mansion steps. Natsumi pulled herself up and screamed like a banshee. She would take her killer down with her very last breath.

Kakashi was an amazing ninja. He was never caught off guard.

Well, almost never.

The jutsu was cast before he even had a chance to turn his head.

He had seen it before. All those years ago Haku had done the same jutsu on that bridge. But this time was different. Kakashi was weak and caught by surprise.

Thousand Needles of Death. He couldn't dodge them all.

* * *

><p>Hey again readers! I'm sure we all hope Kakashi isn't dead. But I mean, come on, who doesn't love a good cliff-hanger?<p>

So I think I've got this story down now. I'm figuring it out to be about 12 chapters long so let's hope the characters don't decide to do something stupid and ruin my plot. Damn those voices in my head!

Another thank you to those of you who review! It really does make me want to keep writing! SO PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEWWWWWWW!

And one last thank you to AniraAi for the awesome support!

And all you anonymous reviewers, if you had an account I could thank you properly D:


	8. Eight

I claim the disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Thank you to all who reviewed! Maybe I'll get up to 50 reviews by the time this story is finished. Or… do I dare to dream of 100! You decide!

I know we all want to see Sakura and Kakashi get back together but guys, we can't push it too hard. After all, there are some bumps that need to be smoothed out! But, I promise they will get together soon!

And for all you perverts (don't worry I am one too... obviously) there will be a steamy one for Sakura and Kakashi soon enough. Just be patient with me!

Hope you guys keep on reading!

(By the way, the reason I took so long to update was because my chapter 8 file got corrupted somehow and I had to redo the whole thing. I'm sad because I don't feel it's as good as the original one)

* * *

><p>The music was loud, practically drowning out the other occupants around the table. Team 7, Team 8 and Team 10 all sat together drinking, eating, just having a good time. It was a jumble of jokes, jeers and everyday talk. Everyone was off at the same time, which only happened once in a blue moon, so they all were excited.<p>

The plan was the stay up until the sun rose again which was turning out to be a rather daunting prospect to Sakura, who felt that process was taking way too long.

Sakura tried to be in the moment, she really did. For almost a year now she had been trying.

The day he left she had promised herself not to cry over him anymore but it hadn't made much of a difference. Every night she would fall asleep looking out her window, sometimes watching from in bed, other times perched on the sill. She would wake up in the middle of the night with her head twisted awkwardly or her body crunched up in ball. The next day her muscles would scream in protest from her torture the night before but she never healed herself.

The pain was a reminder of him, of waiting. It wasn't that she enjoyed it; she was by no means a masochist. But in a world where everything was so easily broken, if pain was the one constant Sakura could hold on to then she would. After all, Kakashi was supposed to have been her rock, her means of sanity. Yet, three hundred and forty eight days later, he still had yet to come home. Sakura couldn't be sure he ever would. In fact, the only way she remained sure Kakashi was most likely still alive rested solely upon the secret reports Tsunade received.

Sakura once sneaked a peak at on such scroll and was able to recognize it as Kakashi's chicken scratch. From then on, every few weeks when one would arrive, Sakura's stress would be reduced marginally. But, now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen one in over a month…

"Sakura, you've been nursing that drink for almost an hour."

Sakura looked up to see Shikamaru eyeing her suspiciously. She shook her head in reply. "I'm fine. Not in a drinking mood."

Shikamaru inclined his head slightly and said, "Don't let Ino see you like this. She will be all over you and it will end up being troublesome. Plus, I don't want to listen to her blather for hours on end later when she is drunk off her ass over you." He pointed an accusatory finger in Ino's general direction.

Sakura sighed and retorted, "Thanks for being so considerate Shika."

Shikamaru shrugged in response and went back to talking to Choji.

Sakura, aware that Shikamaru had moved on, got up. She was tired, stressed, and more than ready to leave. Never mind this stupid gathering. She would see them all again sometime soon. It was okay if she skipped out this time.

A hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Let's dance."

With that, a brilliantly blonde ball of energy dragged Sakura onto the dance floor.

"Naruto! I can't dance!" Sakura whined and resisted, though not with her super human strength; she didn't want to be too unfair.

"Sure you can! You have legs!" Naruto flashed Sakura a winning smile. Honestly, he was in competition with the Sun.

Sakura grumbled, "So does a chair Naruto. Doesn't mean you can dance."

Naruto's smile faltered as his eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Ne?"

Sakura couldn't resist smirking at his helplessness. She relented and led him onto the dance floor, holding both his hands and wobbling back and forth more or less in time to the music; at least she hoped it was in time with the music.

Either way, Naruto didn't seem to care and that's what was important

After three songs and quite a few squished toes, Naruto was willing to let Sakura finally escape. She was grateful for his company but even more appreciative to be released from it.

"Hang out with me tomorrow Sakura-chan?" Naruto bellowed over the blaring music.

Sakura nodded, and smiled slightly in response. She watched as Naruto slowly weaved through the crowd, back over to the table, and sat beside Hinata. He put his arm around her and Hinata blushed before leaning into him.

Sakura's smiled broadened. It was one of their first times out since their baby, Aiko, had been born. They were so lucky to be in love, to be happy, to have a family and to still be ninja. Her smiled faltered at the thought.** None of that would be hers**.

Sakura didn't bother saying good bye to her friends. Instead, she slowly faded into the shadows and slipped outside with no one the wiser.

The night was cool; no moon hung in the sky but Sakura could see fairly well in the dim light. She brought her arms up and hugged herself, more for assurance than anything else; she wasn't cold. Her own hands on her skin were a silent reminder that she was real, whole, made of flesh and blood.

Stepping into her apartment a few minutes later, Sakura stripped down naked and make her way to the bathroom.

She stood in front of the mirror.

She looked at herself, willing her body to morph into something else, anything else.

How long had it been since she'd looked in the mirror and not been weary of what was presented?

Kakashi and kissed her and made everything else bland in comparison. And as Sakura examined herself now, she couldn't help but search for every single one of her flaws that had turned him away from her.

Pale, almost colorless skin, overly red lips, almost inhumanly large green eyes surrounded by dark circles, big forehead, high hair line, pastel pink hair, small breasts, slightly curved hips, muscular thighs, toned arms.

Dear god, she had the body of a man and the face of a hag!

_No…._

Absurd thoughts took the place of logical observation. Sakura knew she wasn't ugly; maybe she wasn't drop dead gorgeous but she wasn't a _hag_.

Yet, the person looking back at her was a depressing mockery to behold.

Rationally, she knew it really had nothing to do with her or her physique. It was all Kakashi. He couldn't handle the burdens he carried and in turn, he couldn't handle someone else trying to bear the weight for him. He had grown so used to sinking that he didn't know how else to live.

Sakura ran her hands down her sides and then up again, letting her palms move to opposite shoulders. She licked across her chapped lips and sighed. Not for the first time, she wished Kakashi had been straight up and honest with her instead of sulking off and all together disappearing from her life.

Sakura had long since figured out that the body they had found months and months ago was Rin's daughter. The resemblance was uncanny. Maybe it was as simple as the girl looked so much like Rin, who Sakura assumed was his former lover, that Kakashi couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that it _wasn't_ Rin.

Or maybe it was what her gut had been screaming all along. But Sakura still wasn't sure if she could believe that. How could she accept that Kakashi was that young girl's father? It didn't make any sense for Kakashi to have had a child and not even know about. Or maybe he had known and that's why he ran away; because he knew she would think him a monster for abandoning his children. Wait, _child _not children. Was there really a difference?

Sakura left the bathroom and crossed the hall into her empty bedroom. The moon was the only illumination as it cast streaks of light over her green quilt.

Sakura had stopped closing shade when Kakashi left. Even though a part of her absolutely hated him, another much bigger part wanted to make sure he knew that he was always welcome.

Whether or not Kakashi wanted to be in her life, he was stuck. Sakura would always care for him, even if she didn't want to because he was one of the few constant and relatively stable things in her ever altering world. Or, at least, he used to be.

They were ninja. Ninja fought. Ninja died.

To have one person to rely on, to expose oneself to, emotionally above all else, was the greatest thing a ninja could have. That was what Kakashi had been to Sakura and that was what she had thought she was for Kakashi. But he had proven otherwise.

Either way, the window was unlocked and slightly open, the wind whistling through the narrow crack.

Sakura pulled on an over sized shirt and slipped into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin.

* * *

><p>Blood. So much blood. The smell was intoxicating. A nauseating mix of rust and decay. It coated his tongue, his nostrils. The smell was so ingrained in his mind that no amount of washing, scrubbing skin from bone, would ever truly make the stain of it upon him dissipate.<p>

He was forever marred, forever dirty.

So much blood. It was revolting. So many people's blood. But it wasn't theirs that bothered him. It was the stench of his own.

Blood.

His stomach rolled and he pitched forward, falling down. His cheek pressed against the ground and no amount of effort was enough to make him muscles work. He could not rise.

His fingers griped the packed down dirt helplessly. He would die here if he didn't move. He had to move.

Blood. Filthy blood.

"_Kakashi why won't you just say yes?"_

_Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes. Why were they having this fight again?_

"_Because, Rin," her name sounding somewhat like an insult, "It's not your job to ask. It's mine."_

"_Then why won't you ask me!" She voice cracked as she looked at him. Her eyes so full of tears; they threatened to spill over and coat her cheeks but somehow she kept them back._

_He wished she would try so he could hold her and console her and they could go to bed instead of fight. Well that apparently wasn't going to happen... _

"_Because now is not the time for this."_

"_Not the time? I'm pregnant with your child, Kakashi! Why do you deny me when I ask?"_

"_I already said I will do the asking and I haven't denied you! I said maybe!" Kakashi was losing his temper. Now was really not the time. He had just gotten back from a grueling mission and up until an hour ago had barely been conscious. _

"_Maybe? You think 'maybe' is an acceptable answer to 'Will you marry me'?" Her voice was shrill now, reaching higher octaves than Kakashi had thought possible._

"_Rin!" Kakashi dragged a hand back through his hair and looked up at the ceiling, leaning further back in his char. He stopped himself before he could say anything that he would really regret. _

_Counting to ten, Kakashi slowed his racing heart and looked back at his girlfriend._

_She was no longer looking at him but rather staring dejectedly at the floor. Her small arms were wrapped protectively around her middle as if she was afraid he would attack her and their unborn child. _

_The mere thought of such a monstrous act shocked Kakashi. He had never given her reason to fear him._

_Kakashi stood slowly and took a step forward. As if it was instinct, Rin sashayed back, keeping the same distance. Alarmed by this, Kakashi rushed forward and gripped her upper arms bringing her flush against him. She resisted slightly, leaning back away from him. It wasn't much but it was enough._

_Kakashi let go and turned away. _

_He heard a whimper escape her closed lips._

"_I'm going to walk out that door Kakashi. I'm going to Miu's house. I'll stay there until I can figure this out. Don't' follow me. Don't' come searching for me. Wait for me to come back to you. I need to sort through this." Her voice had taken a deadened tone. She sounded so distant, so closed._

_Kakashi looked back at her to see her eyes had hardened. They were solid, unbreakable pools of dark purple amber. Not angry but rather indifferent. _

"_What..?" Was all he could muster in response. This was not what he had anticipated to be waiting for him when he arrived home._

"_Swear you'll do this, Kakashi."_

Kakashi somehow managed to push himself upright. He sat in his knees, hands braced against the floor.

Konoha was only a few hours away at a regular pace. But at the rate he was moving now, he probably wouldn't make it another few miles before passing out from exhaustion and blood loss.

He would die alone in the forest. He would die because of his carelessness. He would die with all his guilt still intact, with all his sins still grievous mistakes he had yet to repent for. He would die… someday, not today.

Kakashi gripped the trunk of a nearby tree and forced himself to stand. His knees wanted to buckle under his own weight but sheer conviction kept him from falling. Kakashi began to walk forward slowly on shaky legs; each step a fight to remain upright.

He would reach the village. He would go straight to Sakura. If anyone could save him it would be her. He was an expert ninja; this shouldn't have happened to him. But it had and now all he could do was pray that this wouldn't be his last mission. He, after all, rarely if ever, left a mission uncompleted.

_The door closed behind her, the latch softly clicking into place. The eerie silence that followed was foreboding. It was the start of a lifetime of silence, a painful broken existence in which no cheerful noise, no echo of a child's laugh, no sweet melody, could ever enter. _

_However, at this moment, Kakashi knew none of this. He sat down on the edge of their bed, his head in his hands and did something he had neglected to do for many years. He hadn't done it for his parents or for Obito but he would do it now. _

_He prayed. _

_He prayed for her safety, for her eventual return. He prayed for his unborn child, his Gisei. He prayed for himself, for his survival without his "light" for the moment._

_Rin was his life and he had hurt her over and over, unintentionally. He couldn't be the man she wanted him to be. He had tried to change, to bend and contort himself into a different, better man. He had tried to be like Obito but he had come up short. _

_A few minutes prior he had made a blood oath not to follow after Rin. He had sworn to wait for her to return to him. Now all he could do what just that, wait. _

_Wait._

_How long would she take? How long could he sleep alone before his mind became addled by the lack of company?_

_No praying wasn't the answer. So he did the next best thing. He cried._

_Kakashi flopped back on their once-upon-a-time shared bed and looked up at the ceiling. He stared and stared and stared, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes until they slid closed and he fell into a sweet, dreamless, sleep. Peaceful unknowing. Oblivion. _

Kami, he almost wished for peaceful oblivion now. His sweat seemed to be made of blood instead of the usual water-like substance.

Blood everywhere.

How was it even possible for him to have this much blood? He vaguely remembered Sakura saying the human body had 6 pints of blood at any given time. Surely he had lost most of that already. How was he still moving? No, not even that. How was he still living?

Kakashi stopped to catch his breath, if that was even possible. He was sure one of his lungs was on the verge of collapsing if it hadn't already.

Standing still was just as torturous as walking. It was exactly what Kakashi needed to stay awake. If the pain numbed, if the agony subsided, he wouldn't be able to keep going. Atrophy would take over his limbs and he would lie down and give in. He would die if it stopped hurting, even if it was only for a moment.

_Thank god for the little things… like broken ribs, ruptured organs and oozing, infected wounds. _

He was getting closer. If he really pushed himself he might make it to Konoha before blacking out. At least, Kakashi prayed that was the case.

He pushed himself off a tree that had been kind enough to support his dead weight and dragged himself onwards; his thoughts of Sakura were the only thing that made him want to continue. She would be so mad at him if he died.

Hell, she would probably use a forbidden jutsu to bring him back from the dead just so she could kill him herself. Kakashi would've laughed if he hadn't been so close to dying. It was exactly the kind of counterproductive thing Sakura would do if her temper got the best of her.

That or she would yell something like "I hate you for dying. I'll never speak to you again." While he lay on his death bed.

Yes, that was right. He had to make it back to ensure that Sakura wouldn't end up being barmy.

* * *

><p>A tap. A faint tapping sound. A sound that Sakura had strained to hear for nights on end. A sound she thought she would never hear again.<p>

Sakura bolted out of bed and flew, her feet barely touching the ground. She flung her window open and saw what she had most hoped for but least expected.

Kakashi.

Then it hit her; a smell she was all too familiar with. Blood. Lots of blood.

Before Sakura could even speak, Kakashi fell forward into her, bringing them both to the floor.

Sakura shrieked as she pitched backwards, her head narrowly missing the frame of her bed.

She could feel blood soaking through her pajamas and into her carpet.

_Kami. What happened!_

Sakura gingerly rolled Kakashi off of her, careful not to damage him further and set to work. Her hands glowed green as her eyes scrunched shut in concentration. After a few minutes, Sakura's eyes snapped open. All the breath was knocked out of her chest. She couldn't save him, not in her bedroom. There was too much internal damage. She had to get him into the hospital where she and Shizune and even Tsunade could work on him at once.

There was no way he would survive if they stayed put.

Sakura ran to her closet and threw on a pair of shorts before grabbing an emergency teleportation scroll. It was dangerous to transport someone in as bad condition as Kakashi was but he needed immediate treatment.

Sakura sat down beside Kakashi; gently picking him up, much like a mother would with her precious baby, and activated the scroll.

* * *

><p>Hey there readers! I'm glad for all the "fav story" adds but please don't forget to review! Reviews always make me smile!<p>

And look look look they are together again… albeit not under the greatest of circumstances… but together nonetheless!

AND DEAR GOD I HOPE THERE ARE NO TYPOS! I banged this out as fast as I could!


	9. Nine

As always, disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hey lovelies, thank you for following along.

Hope this next one keeps you just as hooked as the previous ones have.

* * *

><p>The semi-rough landing jarred Kakashi awake. He sputtered, coughing up blood as his hands reached out, gripping Sakura's arm. She expected his hand to be like a vice grip but could barely feel him; the weight of his appendage was the only indication that it was there.<p>

_Defiantly not a good sign._

As soon as the smoke cleared the otherwise dull waiting room stood frozen in time. All of its occupants stared at the couple huddled on the floor. That is, everyone stared until the initial shock of Sakura and Kakashi's arrival wore off and all those present roared to life.

Nurses were scurrying to and fro and Sakura could hear shouts of "inform Lady Hokage!" and "find Shizune". Sakura paid all of this no heed. Her sole focus was maintaining a steady flow of chakra from her hands to Kakashi's chest. Her fingers were beginning to sting; prolonged chakra use was damaging.

He would live. He had to live.

Hot tears dripped down her cheeks, over her chin and onto Kakashi. Whether or not he was aware of this, Sakura had no clue.

His eyes lazily rolled around, lolling back and forth with his head. His pupils dilated and contacted, bringing the world around him in and out of focus. He turned his face to stare up at her. Sakura momentarily looked away from her hands and met Kakashi's gaze. His eyes held no recognition for what was before him. It was like he didn't even know her, know who she was.

His inability to acknowledge her worried Sakura even more. Kakashi was strong. In fact, he was one of the strongest ninja she had the pleasure of knowing and not just physically but mentally too.

What could have happened that thrown so far off his game?

But as soon as the thought entered her mind she knew that answer.

Gisei. Rin. And quite possibly her.

His death would be her fault…

No, she couldn't think like that. He would survive. She would make sure of it.

Several male doctors b-lined into the waiting room and over to the pair, now surrounded by a pool of blood. Sakura reluctantly let go of Kakashi as they lifted him up onto the gurney.

As soon as he was settled, Sakura fell into step with the bustling doctors, her hands back in their previous position on his chest.

The movement seemed to have brought Kakashi out of his reverie.

He managed a thin, weary smile. "Yo."

With eyes narrowed in concentration and lips pursed, Sakura grit out in response, "These wounds should have meant certain death."

"All death is certain, Sakura. It's just the 'when' that needs hammering out." Kakashi barely managed to get out as a trickle of blood slipped past his lips, coating his chin in crimson.

Sakura knew what that meant. Dozens of holes riddled Kakashi's lungs. He was drowning in his own blood.

Sakura resisted the urge to wipe it away and retorted with as much sass as she could muster. "That's a defense mechanism you know. Sarcastic humor in the face of tragedy. It won't work with me."

"Never suspected it would." He choked out, his smile widening ever so slightly.

Sakura could feel his lungs shudder as he forced himself to talk. She could feel the gurgle, a sick sticky sound as he failed to intake enough oxygen. And Kami's sake, his talking was only making things worse.

"Shut up already!" Sakura snapped. What a thing to say. First time they had talked in a year and she tells him to be quiet. Smart.

Kakashi seemed to get the message and started up at the ceiling in silence. The identical lights over head speeding by as the group rocketed down the hallway.

Sakura wanted to tell him to sleep but knew that was a bad idea. It was common knowledge, medic lesson number one practically; _never let a severally injured patient sleep unless absolutely necessary because chances are they won't wake up again._

Kakashi hissed in pain as he was jostled by the gurney slamming through the OR doors. Once again, Sakura wanted to reach out and brush his cheek or push his hair, matted with sweat, blood and dirt out of his eyes but she couldn't yet. She had to keep healing him until someone else showed up which Sakura prayed would be soon. She was beginning to feel the weight of chakra depletion slowly dragging her down.

On the count of 3, Kakashi was transferred over to a hospital bed and swarmed by medics.

Sakura felt her hands slipping down Kakashi's chest as her vision began to narrow but she didn't stop. She would heal Kakashi until she blacked out.

Sakura turned her head a fraction of an inch when the doors bursts open and Tsunade appeared with Shizune in tow. Both pushed past nervous doctors and came up opposite of Sakura, Kakashi in between them.

Shizune's hands immediately batted Sakura's away and began to heal. Good thing too since Sakura's vision had lessened to the size of a pin.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Sakura and went to work as well but not before barking, "What the hell happened here Sakura?"

The pinkette shrunk back involuntarily. She was far too drained for all of this. "I don't know. He came to me in this condition."

Tsunade eyed Sakura wearily, her expression softening when she saw her apprentice's present condition. Honestly, she looked like shit.

"Go rest Sakura." It wasn't a request. It was an order from the Hokage.

A hand came to rest on Sakura's shoulder and she knew there was no point in resisting. Sakura wanted to help but knew that she no longer could. She was no help here, only a hindrance to those who could save Kakashi.

She allowed the good natured nurse to lead her out into the hallway and resigned herself to sitting in the one the stiff backed metal chairs just outside the OR.

She would wait, head in her hands, and hope against all hope that Kakashi would live to see another day.

Doctors and fellow medics scurried in and out of the OR but none of it registered for Sakura. Her body was there but it was merely a shell. She had receded far into herself, cocooned within her mind. She brought herself to a place where no one and nothing could touch her.

At least that's what she had thought until Naruto shook her.

"Sakura! Sakura!" He was on his knees in front of her. His face was inches from her's.

"Sakura-chan! What happened?" He searched her eyes, pleading for her to come back to him, to reality.

Sakura sighed and motioned to the seat beside her. Naruto nodded and sat, his knees bouncing slightly from his obvious adrenaline rush.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted. (It seemed to becoming a more than common occurrence.) Hinata came racing down the hall, little Aiko in her arms.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto! D-d-don't run away like t-t-th-that!" She slid to a halt in front of them. Her opalescent eyes were pools of worry as she bit her lips, cheeks slightly flushed.

Aiko wailed, her unhappiness evident, and Naruto reached out instinctively for his baby girl. His fingers met Hinata's, brushing over them lightly.

Hinata released hold of their new born as Naruto cradled the small bundle against his chest. His eyes were full of love but he didn't smile. He was probably too worried about Sakura and about what had transpired.

Sakura sighed and knew what she had to do. She couldn't involve Naruto in this. He had enough to think about. He had a family to take care of.

"Go home Naruto." Her voice was soft, a tone that would have made Hinata proud.

Naruto's head snapped up and he looked at Sakura surprised.

"Naruto, take your family home. This isn't exactly a family oriented place." She turned her body to face him, knees bumping into his.

Sakura looked down at the squirming little girl in his arms and her expression softened. She reached out and gently ran a knuckle along Aiko tiny cheek. The skin was smooth and soft.

"Please Naruto. You and Hinata need your rest. If looks are anything to go by, she is going to be as much of a hand full as you were. Still are, in fact."

Naruto's eyes sparkled at this. "I sure hope so. I want her to be just like Tsunade, just like you."

Sakura smiled wryly and looked up at Naruto's beautiful wife. "No, hopefully she will be a bit more demure like Hinata."

Hinata smiled softly and replied, "N-no, I hope she is strong like you S-Sakura-chan."

Sakura shook her head. She wasn't strong, not like Hinata. Hinata's strength was from within; she never gave up.

"You guys should go home. Really, everything's ok."

Sakura was growing tired of talking. She didn't want Naruto here. She didn't want anyone here. She needed to think; she needed to shut off for a moment. Why was no one giving her any space?

Naruto, for once in his life, seemed to get the message. Sakura was eternally grateful when he nodded slowly and stood, his baby still in his arms.

Hinata placed a hand on his bicep and looked up at him, eyes full of concern. Naruto's eyes, however, stayed on Sakura as he surveyed her.

"You should really get some sleep."

Sakura snorted and muttered under her breath, "Yea. I'm no used to Kakashi… or anyone else as I am now." She looked down at her hands, now blistering with chakra burn. The cracked skin was red and swollen. Her fingers were puffy and unable to bend easily.

"Sakura…" His voice held a warning tone.

Sakura smiled weakly and waved him off. "It's nothing. Get going you three. The sun isn't even up yet."

Naruto nodded again and steered his family down the hallway. Sakura watched them until they were out of her line of sight and then let her head drop back down onto her open palms. It hurt to lean on them but if anything, she was used to a little pain.

People walked by speaking in hushed voices; machines clicked and beeped, some near, some far. But the only thing that registered was her blood pumping. Its pounding in Sakura's ears was a steady monotonous drone, slowly lulling her to sleep. She welcomed it. Her mind was a frenzied jumble of useless thoughts and information. Nothing good would come from her mishmash of ideas. Sleep would be nice. Yes, she would just close her eyes for a moment and take a quick doze. She was so drained, so tired.

_Kakashi slid down to his knees. His eyes looking into her, his lower face exposed, his lips twisted into the sickening inverse of rapture. _

_Sakura reached out only to have Kakashi's hands slip through her fingers. All around was pure, bottomless darkness except for the moon, luminous above them. It cast harsh shadows on Kakashi's ghostly pale skin. His eyes were sunken in, his cheeks hollow, his lips chapped and cracked. The sight of it was too much to bear._

_Sakura looked away from Kakashi's face to his chest. A long thin blade hovered in front of him, wielded by an invisible entity. _

_Frightened, Sakura moved forward only to sink into the nonexistent floor. Darkness swelled up to engulf her legs to mid thigh. There was no way to reach him._

_Slowly the blade moved forward but Kakashi didn't seem to notice its advance, his eyes glued to Sakura. _

_The blade effortlessly cut through his flak jacket and bit into his flesh. Blood began to drip down his chest, slowly at first, rivets working their ways down, soaking into the fabric. Then it poured, a fountain springing from within him._

_Kakashi mouth opened and he let out what started as a silent scream but rose in volume until it was a blood curdling cry of agony so loud that it shattered the moon light. _

_The pieces of the moon rained down on them. Slivers of light fell on Sakura. She turned her hands up and tried to catch the shards. _

_They slipped through her fingers just like Kakashi's hand had. _

_Just like Sasuke had. _

_Just like __**everything **__would._

"Sakura-san. Sakura-san." A hand resting on her shoulder, pushing her to sit up straight.

"Sakura-san, wake up. You've been sleeping all rumpled up out here for almost seven hours."

That got Sakura's attention. "Seven hours?" She bolted up, almost knocking the attendant that had led her out before, off her feet.

Sakura looked around her trying to get her bearings. Her eyes landed on the double doors in front of her it all came rushing back. A flood. No, a typhoon of memories.

_Blood everywhere._

Sakura pushed past the nurse, ignoring her cries of protest as she yelled after her. "You can't enter ma'am!"

Sakura burst through the doors and was greeted by a rather unpleasant sight. In front of her, hooked up to too many machines to count was the one and only white haired Copy Nin; his chest rising and falling so shallowly that it was almost impossible to tell.

The two women beside him looked up at Sakura but made no move to remove her from the premise. Tsunade inclined her head ever so slightly and Shizune avoided eye contact.

Both looked back at Kakashi one last time before filing past Sakura and out of the room. As Tsunade walked by, she let her hand brush Sakura's arm, a silent means of comforting her, of reminding her that she wasn't as alone as she felt. Kami, did she feel alone.

Only after Sakura heard the door swing shut did she run over to Kakashi's side and place a hand on his chest. A quick check told her that everything that could've been done to help him was. It just wasn't enough. Kakashi was in a medically induced coma to get him through the worst of it.

He would have to do the rest of the healing himself. Sakura wasn't sure he was strong enough to fight through this. A long time ago, maybe, but not now. It might take weeks for him to wake up. Months even. Years…

Sakura's legs didn't seem to want to hold her up anymore. She looked behind her to see a rather comfy chair against the far wall but decided against it. There was only one place she wanted to be right now. It was a place she had been close to so many times before but had never successfully made it to.

Sakura slid into the hospital bed, curling up against Kakashi's side. Of all the nights they had spent sharing a bed together this was the closest Sakura had ever been to him. Too bad he wouldn't remember a second of it. Too bad it didn't mean anything.

Careful of all the tubes sticking out of Kakashi, Sakura buried her face between his shoulder and the light green hospital bedding. She breathed in deeply and was rewarded with the strong scent of the woods and a tiny hint of wet dog. _Kakashi._

The nauseating smell of blood was gone.

Her arms hooked around his, cradling it gently against her chest. Her fingers brushed against the tube from his IV drip. He was so fragile it scared her. Kakashi was supposed to be strong, body and mind but now she was able to see the cracks that ran deep through both.

Kakashi put on a show for everyone so people wouldn't see just how chipped away he was from all the years of wear and tear.

One of Sakura's hands slipped down and clasped his. Her other arm stayed wrapped around his bicep. He had no gloves on, so for the first time in their almost 10 years of knowing each other, Sakura felt skin on skin. His hand was clammy and cold. He was hanging onto life by the thinnest of threads.

Sakura rubbed her nose against Kakashi's shoulder and absent mindedly drew lazy circles on the back of his hand with her thumb.

He was alive. He would make it through. They would get a chance to talk and work out all the kinks in their relationship. But for now this was enough.

Sakura was quite content to lie beside the perpetually late and lazy genius. She allowed her eyes to close once more, comfortable beside him.

H_is cloth covered lips pressed against hers._

_It was different than kissing his bare lips but no less exciting. The fabric was rough against her lips and his calloused hands equally so against her bare thighs. Kakashi hoisted her up forcing Sakura to wrap her legs around him. _

_He walked forward until her back hit the wall._

_Without thinking, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. She wanted him closer. Her hands found their way into his hair, nails gently scraping across his scalp. _

_Sakura's ministrations earned her a growl that vibrated through her lips and straight to her very core. She felt an intense heat from within prickle her skin, in her belly was a slowly churning fire._

_Kami. If he could do this with just a kiss, imagine how heavenly he is at everything else._

_Sakura licked across the fabric on his mouth effective wetting it. At the realization of how silly that was, she pulled back, blushing a hue that rivaled her hair._

_Kakashi smiled and ducked his head down, nuzzling her neck as he began to speak. "Oh I almost forget to ask." He slowly kissed his way up her throat. _

"_Did you figure out who it was?" Kakashi murmured into her skin. _

_The body. _

_Gisei._

_Kakashi's daughter. _

An arm encircled her waist. A hand came to rest on her hip, fingers brushing against the strip of bare skin between her shirt and shorts. A forefinger hooked into said shorts, pressed into the dip beside her hip bone. The sensation was foreign but not unpleasant.

Sakura nuzzled the ribcage beside her, her arm slung over a lean chest as her leg draped across a set of thighs. On her upper thigh was a second hand, cupping her gently.

It was warm. It was safe. It was… Kakashi's hands in places they shouldn't have been!

Sakura jerked awake looked around bleary eyed. Kakashi lay still, his chest moving more evidently than the night before.

Squirming slightly and now blushing at the intimate position she was in, Sakura made a move to get away. Kakashi's hands tightened, squeezing her skin and holding her in place.

Sakura shifted again so that her head could rest on Kakashi's chest and looked up at his face. A mask was in place, probably thanks to Shizune. Kakashi would be very pleased that no one had seen his face. If they had, a fan club of nurses and doctors, male and female alike, would probably be stationed outside this door.

Sakura sighed at the thought. She wasn't too keen on sharing him… not that he was hers to have. She groaned and pressed her cheek against his abs. He wasn't hers. Here she was resting on him but she might as well as have been alone.

Maybe he had gotten hurt because he was distracted. Maybe he was distracted because he was thinking of her. Maybe she was thinking she mattered more to him than she really did. Maybe she was right. Maybe he really had been distracted because of her and maybe it was all her fault. Or maybe it was his for being so careless and stupid. Maybe this was all his fault because he had left the way he did without telling her the truth.

Sakura placed her hand over his and gently pushed it from where it had relocated to on her lower back to his side.

She slowly got up until she was on her hands and knees, straddling Kakashi. She looked down at his peaceful face and slowly leaned forward.

Now, Sakura hovered scant inches above him, breathing in deeply.

She knew she shouldn't, but she would.

Sakura closed the gap between them and kissed his masked lips gently. There was no electricity, only a painful tugging at her heart.

She slipped off the bed, feeling a yearning for his reciprocation that was more than she could bear.

Sakura didn't look back as she made her way to the door. She couldn't look back. She cared, Kami, she cared! But there was nothing she could do now.

There was nothing more to do except wait. Kakashi had to do it by himself. He had to be willing to tell her the truth. He had to come to her in his own time.

Sakura just hoped he wouldn't take too long. She didn't know how much longer she could wait.

Her hand pressed against the door. It gave way.

It had been so nice to lie beside him, to pretend if only for a moment that they were okay.

Sakura stepped out of the room and slowly made her way down the hall. She knew the path she was now walking would be a regular occurrence for as long as Kakashi was unwell.

* * *

><p><strong>One day<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Two days<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Five days<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One week<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Two months<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura sat at her desk. Well, it might not really have counted as sitting. She was slumped forward in her chair, her head resting on a stack of papers, her butt on the very edge of the seat.<p>

She slid forward the last inch and went into free fall. Her body slipped down between the desk and chair, her chin slamming into the table top. Her head swung back and hit the arm of her chair.

"Shit!"

Sakura lay sprawled out on her floor cursing the heavens for doing this to her. Today wasn't her day. This week wasn't her week. Hell, this year just wasn't her year!

Someone knocked on the door.

Sakura sat up and rubbed the back of her head. "What do you want?" She snapped.

The door opened enough for a head to pop through. "S-so-so s-s-s-sorry miss. B-but the patients b-b-brain activity has d-d-d-dramat-t-ically increased."

Sakura rolled her eyes and snorted. Honestly, did all the attendants have to be so afraid of her that they couldn't speak coherently?

"Which patient, Hachirou?"

The man stared at her incredulously before slowly responding, "Kakashi-san, of course."

Sakura pushed past him, her head injury now forgotten.

She made her to Kakashi's room, at the back of the hospital. in record time. She pushed the door open with a bang.

With syringe in hand she made her way to his bed side. Kakashi's heart rate was increasing by the second. He was fighting to wake up.

Sakura injected the prepared cocktail into his IV drip and waited, rather impatiently, for it to take effect.

She let her eyes roam around the hospital room. She felt giddy and weary at the same time, if that was possible.

"Yo."

Sakura's gaze snapped to Kakashi. Had he really just spoken?

"Sakura?" His voice was raspy from lack of use.

Sakura thought she would break down in tears and sob on his chest but she didn't. He eyes didn't even begin to water.

"I'm glad to see you are stable." She looked away, "When I was told 'the patient' was ready, I didn't realize that, of course, that meant you. Common sense really." She chastised herself.

Kakashi snorted. "Common sense isn't all that common these days."

Sakura sighed and hugged herself, suddenly cold. "No, I suppose not."

Kakashi looked her up and down. Not in a leering sort of way but rather surveying the appearance of the woman he cared for and hadn't seen in over a year.

Her cheeks were hollow. The sheen her hair usually had was gone. She had lost weight, a lot of weight. Her eyes were ringed in dark, deep circles. It was all his fault, he knew it.

"You look like shit."

Sakura eyes grew wide as she stared at Kakashi for a long moment before she burst out laughing.

"You're the first person not afraid to say that to me. But look at you!" Sakura pointed an accusatory finger , jabbing his shoulder lightly.

"I've been almost dead for Kami knows how long. What's your excuse?"

His answer sobered Sakura up quick. Her hand dropped to her side and she lowered her gaze. "You've been almost dead for Kami knows how long."

The moment was gone.

"I'll send a nurse into check everything. You'll have to stay here for another few weeks. Sorry about that. I know you hate hospitals."

Kakashi's mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. What could he say to make her pain go away? Hell, he didn't know the first thing about comforting anyone.

Sakura bit back tears at the realization that he wasn't going to say anything anytime soon and left the room, not even murmuring a goodbye.

Her first words exchanged with him. Their first time talking in so long and it had ended like that? Maybe there was no hope. Maybe some things broke and couldn't be fixed.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

I bet you all know where this is going!

R&R^2 (In other words, read&review + rest&relax)


	10. Ten

Don't own Naruto.

Sorry for not updating as fast as I did before. I'm you know how life always seems to get in the way of… well… living.

We are getting close guys! Just a little further and we will get to the reason why this is rated M!

Anyway, carry on please!

* * *

><p>Sakura stood in front of a grave. She had never done so before; there had never <em>been<em> a reason to do so before. Her parents were still very much alive and she had never known her grandparents so there was no reason to mourn them. No one on her team had died and though she had known ninja who had, none of them were close enough to her to cause great loss.

Sure, she sympathized for those who loved those fallen soldiers of Konoha but she didn't openly mourn them.

It was hard work mourning someone, Sakura decided. When one openly grieved they went against all the things that made a ninja just that, a ninja. Ninja were supposed to rise above human emotion. Yet, this graveyard and its adjacent field where the monument resided were proof that ninja felt.

Why else would they take such good care of the dead?

Sakura looked down at her feet. Her toes wiggled in the confines of her peak-a-boo sandals. She itched to take them off and feel the grass between her toes. Giving into the urge, she sat down and slipped off her sandals, laying them to rest beside her. In front of her were the flowers she had put down, unsure of exactly where to place them.

In Sakura's humble opinion it seemed stupid to give flowers to the dead. First off, it wasn't like they could smell them or appreciate their beauty. Secondly, the flowers would wither and die in a matter of days. In conclusion, Sakura had long since decided that if she were to visit someone's grave she would want to leave something behind that would last. Last like a rock maybe. Sure rocks weren't exactly pretty but they were part of the earth, part of life. Rocks would last through time and be a constant reminder that someone had come to pay homage.

Yet here she was with stupid flowers. What she needed was a rock.

Sakura stood and left the flowers and her sandals behind. She walked up and down the rows of similarly shaped headstones until she reached the gates.

Along one side of the gate was a stream which she knew had a rocky bottom.

Sakura picked up her dress until it was to mid thigh and waded out into the water. It was frigid around her calves but the feeling was welcome. The chill sent up her spine was just one more reminder that she was still living. Sakura was beginning to doubt if she was human anymore.

With her skirt in one hand, Sakura reached down with the other and let her fingertips skim the riverbed. She came up a few moments later with a small red hued rock resting in the open palm of her hand.

The rock itself was entirely unimpressive. It's red-brown color common to most rocks. It was fairly measly size wise as well and looked like a rock meant for skipping as it was particularly flat. All-in-all it was not a noteworthy rock. Perhaps it was because of this that the sight of it made Sakura smile.

In spite of its unattractive appearance it was just what she had been looking for, something unimposing. The rock was a simple gesture to let the spirits know that she had come and paid her respects to the loss of a fellow member of the Will of Fire.

Sakura closed her hand around her now precious item and slowly walked back over to the grave. She let her dress down. It stuck to her wet calves like a second skin.

An onlooker might have praised the dress for doing this since the tug on the fabric by her damp body caused it to stretch and strain, pulling it taunt in all the right places.

Though right and wrong is all in the eye of the beholder. And it just so happened that there was someone to behold the sight of Sakura and her wet dress. But the beholder at that moment didn't want to out themselves as an odd sort of peeping tom.

Sakura knelt in her pervious spot and reached out tentatively, placing the bouquet of white carnations by the headstone. Ino had told her they were the flowers of remembrance, commonly used to visit graves. Apparently the use of red roses was not proper if you didn't love the deceased.

That was fine with Sakura since she held no love in her heart for the person buried beneath her. She didn't know them, couldn't have ever known them in fact. She had only seen their face briefly.

Placing the rock on top of the head stone, Sakura admired how it balanced on the edge. It was a small adornment to an otherwise monotone obtrusion from the ground.

Sakura withdrew her hand into her lap as her eyes moved over the slab before her. There was a single word etched in an otherwise blank expanse of gray stone. Gesei.

The word called out to Sakura. She vividly remembered the tattoo on the young girls chin. It was her namesake apparently.

Sakura remembered how she had pressed a gloved finger over the tattoo to indentify that it was, in fact, ink. The feeling of the cold flesh under her fingertips was nothing new to Sakura but now it sickened her. The word, the name, Gesei, needed to be felt.

Sakura moved forward, her knees flattening the lush grass. She stopped just short of the tombstone and sat back on her heels. She dug her fingers into the soft dirt that surrounded the stone where grass had yet to take root. It was moist between her fingers.

She picked up a clump and crumbled it in her lap before letting go. The bits of dirt sprinkled over her light blue summer dress. Dirt was stuck under her fingernails; she could feel it but not see it.

Brushing her now dirty hand over the sunken in letters of an unknown person's name, Sakura felt her shoulders begin to shake. Was it sadness? Exhaustion both mental and physical?

Why was she even here?

Logically it was because everyone deserved to have someone mourn for them. Illogically, because perhaps by mourning his daughter, she was mourning him and their lost chance to move on together.

Her hand dropped and she ducked her head, letting her chin fall against her chest. Her lips moved, a silent whisper, meant to fall on deaf ears. Because, of course, the dead didn't hear like the living did.

Her prayers finished Sakura wiped her face. Her tear stained cheeks were smudged with dirt as she drew the back of her hand across her eyes.

Sakura didn't move to stand or adjust herself as she crouched awkwardly.

Thunder sounded in the distance, a warning of a coming storm. The sky had been dark and cloudy all day. Sakura looked up and patiently waited for the rain. Rain washed the soil away, made life spring anew.

She felt dirty inside. Not for the first time, Sakura wanted to be washed away down into the drains under the city. She wanted to be wiped clean off the earth. People had always disappointed her and she them. She was tired of waiting for something better to happen. She was tired of hoping for sun and always, always, ALWAYS, getting rain!

Sakura closed her eyes, faced still upturned. "Please," she spoke in a near whisper "Please, Rain."

* * *

><p>Tsunade sat with her chin resting on her upturned palm as Shizune paced back and forth in front of her. She had stopped listening to the young woman's ranting a few minutes ago but was still amused by her frantic waving and rather animated facial expressions.<p>

At the moment, Shizune was hung up on the present situation between Tsunade's other apprentice and a certain silver haired jounin. Apparently, Sakura had not visited him since he had woken up, much to Shizune's chagrin.

Since Sakura hadn't been willing to, the duty then fell to her. It wasn't that Shizune didn't want to help Kakashi, he was a dear friend, Shizune had explained multiple times, but she had plenty of other things to do.

Why should their inability to get their shit together impugn on her life?

For the most part Tsunade agreed with this. However, she couldn't deny she found it funny that Shizune wanted her to intervene when only a year prior Shizune had deplored the idea of meddling in other peoples affairs. The turnaround was not a surprising one considering the present state of things but Tsunade couldn't let the irony go unnoticed. So she cleared her throat causing Shizune to stop and face her.

"I understand your concerns perfectly, Shizune. I fail to see what this has to do with me however."

Shizune's hackles immediately rose. "Fail?" She sputtered indignantly. "You're the Hokage! You should be involved in the affairs of all your ninja."

Tsunade looked at her nails, picking out imaginary dirt from underneath them. "As I recall, you reminded me that it isn't my place to mess in personal matters. Was that not the case?"

Tsunade looked up at Shizune. She could almost see the steam rising from her head. "But Lady Hokage…" Her voice trailed off and she sighed dejectedly. "You are right. But don't you think that something should be done?"

Tsunade nodded ever so slightly and looked back at her nails. "I have a plan of sorts. Kakashi is being checked out of the hospital as we speak."

"Checked out? But he has at least another week of observation before he even has to chance to be considered healthy enough to take care of himself. That is unless he had a medic watching him. Oh… Oh!" Shizune's eyes lit up in understanding. It was like a light bulb had gone off. Tsunade could almost picture the little flashing light beaming over Shizune's head.

"Yes. All that is true. Of course, Kakashi doesn't know that, yet."

Shizune nodded and tried not to smile. "Are you sure that Sakura will go along with this? It does seem a tad underhanded and a little too cliché."

"Ah, but things are only cliché because they have obviously worked so many times before. Don't you agree?" Tsunade didn't wait for an answer. "Send for Sakura. I will debrief her on this new mission as soon as possible. She will be the one to tell her patient. " Tsunade's lips unturned into a devilish grin.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was released on good behavior as it were; a week early too, thank Kami. Apparently he had an abnormally fast regeneration of cells which meant he healed better than the normal ninja. Yes, he owed his genetics a lot of thanking for getting him out of the torture establishment known as a "hospital". Quotation marks defiantly needed.<p>

Though to be fair, it wasn't all that bad. The food and the drugs had greatly improved since his last extended stay. It wasn't the worst experience of his life but no ninja liked being cooped up for extended periods of time. Ninja's had routines, schedules that kept them on track. So when he was released, true to his ninja ways, he didn't return home but rather went to the monument, his usual place of rest.

It was midday but very overcast so the streets weren't as crowded as usual. Most people opted to stay home or in restaurants and stores rather than in the parks or on the streets. This was fine with Kakashi; he knew the value of silence, of solitude.

Most of his hospital stay had been alone. Sure Naruto had come to visit with Hinata and their new baby girl. Kurenai had come by with her son who looked more like Asuma every day. Genma had dropped by multiple times with the offer of a stripper which Kakashi had adamantly turned down.

And, of course Guy came to see him, twice in fact. The first time he had been characteristically un-Guy and told Kakashi he was sorry for his condition before leaving silently. That Guy had so unnerved Kakashi that he almost wept with joy when Guy's second visit came with a "The Blissful Road of Youth!" and a "Spring Beauty Is Eternal!"

But even with those drop-ins, most of Kakashi's days and nights were silent; just him and the beeping machines and his little orange book which Genma had been nice enough to provide him.

_No Sakura though._

The thought made Kakashi pause on his walk to the memorial. He stood outside the gate that led to its field, his hand resting on the cool metal grating.

Sakura hadn't come by once after they had spoken. He was fairly certain that was intentional since Naruto had filled him in about Sakura's visiting habits beforehand. Apparently, it was her that had worn in the seat in the corner of his room from all the nights she had spent sleeping by his side. She was also the only one who had attended to him on a regular basis. She had been the one to change out his bags, to make his bed, to give him sponge baths, to check his vitals. It was almost enough to make him smile.

Sakura had now seen his face more than any one person had in his life. Hell, she'd probably seen his naked body more than anyone alive.

Alive. _Rin…_

_Rin._

_Rin. _

_**Rin. **_

Sakura.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi caught a glimpse of pink.

His body swiveled around to face the cemetery. Through the fence that separated one from the other Kakashi could see Sakura slip out of the river.

She let the skirt of her dress drop and Kakashi couldn't help but notice how it clung to her wet legs. The attached fabric stretched in such a fashion that Kakashi could see every dip and curve of her lithe body.

Her back was to him as she continued to weave through head stones. Kakashi watched the sway of her hips and how the fabric hugged her ass, her very tight ass.

Kakashi shook his head as if that alone would rid him of his treacherous thoughts. Maybe Icha Icha had addled his brain more than he had previously thought.

He continued to watch Sakura until she dipped down in front of a row of headstones and he could only see the top of her pastel hair.

She called out to him without knowing it. He wanted so badly to hold her.

What happened next couldn't be explained by rational thought. Kakashi, in all honestly, couldn't have answered how he found himself in the middle of the cemetery, just a few feet away from Sakura. He didn't remember his feet moving. Yet here he was, hovering behind his former student with her blissfully unaware. There was no sun for him to cast a shadow and she must have been wrapped up in her own thoughts because she hadn't noticed his chakra signature either.

Kakashi's eyes drunk in the sight of her. He noted the way her hair tumbled over her shoulders, how her blue dress sat off center because one of its strap had slipped off her shoulder, the lack of a bra strap which probably meant she had her bindings on instead, the curve of her legs as they pressed together underneath her. Her arms wrapped around herself. Her small frame was shaking. Shaking? Was she cold? Was she crying? Who for?

Kakashi looked up at the realization that Sakura was here because she was visiting someone's grave. Duh. But whose?

In front of both of them was a plot with three graves. The first two were unmarked and the third contained a single word.

He knew this place, this plot. He had only been here once but that was enough. The image of the two gravestones without a name to signify who was buried there was a picture that had been burned into Kakashi's brain. It was the last memory of his parents. And now, this same scene would be a lasting memory of his daughter and of Sakura; forever imprinted over the sullen portrait of his parents non-existent funeral was his former student, head bowed in front of his family plot.

The air was knocked out of his chest. Kakashi felt himself fall to his knees. He heard Sakura gasp and saw her hair fly as she spun around and their eyes met. He felt her reach out to him as he bowed forward, curling in on himself.

Sakura's arms came around Kakashi's shoulders as she instinctually cradled his head to her chest. She didn't know when he had gotten there or how long he had been standing behind her but none of that mattered; he was shaking as badly as she was. Against her better judgment she held on tight.

Kakashi's arms slid around Sakura, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her sides. He wound the sheer cotton of her dress into tight balls in his fist. His cheek pressed against her collar bone. Her skin smelled in rain and strawberries and her hands in his hair were reminiscent of heaven. He breathed her delicious scent in.

Meanwhile, Sakura couldn't breathe. Her brain couldn't compute what was happening anymore. Kakashi, the person she had spent the better part of a month avoiding was now in her arms, clinging to her as if letting go would kill him.

She let her fingers glide through his hair, her nails gently scraping along his scalp. The action earned her a low grumble in response. A good thing, she surmised.

Sakura let her head fall forward, her cheek coming to rest in his pure white hair. It wasn't sticking up in its usual gravity defying manner. Sakura absentmindedly guessed that this was probably because his hitai-ate was not in place. His thick locks fell in layers around his face. It was soft against her skin. Sakura involuntarily nuzzled into them, loving the way they tickled her cheeks and lips.

"Breathe, Sakura"

She couldn't hear the words but she felt his lips move against her skin and as if the command alone was enough she gasped, sucking in the oxygen she had unintentionally been depriving herself.

Kakashi loosened his grip and laced his fingers together at the small of her back. His thumb traced lazy circles there.

Sakura immediately tensed, her grip in his hair marginally tightening. Her nails dug into his skin and his chest rumbled. Sakura could feel his lip curl up in a silent snarl. She felt a whimper bubbling up in her throat but somehow managed to keep it down.

Such close proximity to Kakashi was exactly what Sakura had wanted and feared most. She needed to move away but couldn't bring herself to; she didn't know if she would ever be this close to him again.

Kakashi didn't seem to be in much of a hurry to get away either so Sakura stayed put even though her body was beginning to ache from her painful position and his extra weight on her. She was afraid if she shifted or spoke or breathed in too deeply the moment would be gone, shattered, like the moon light in a recent dream.

After several long moments, Kakashi lifted his head and looked at her with mismatched eyes. Sakura wasn't sure which eye to focus on. They seemed to be sending different signals. The charcoal eye looked at her with profound sadness while the Sharingan held something much more primal in its depths.

As he spoke he drew her attention from his eyes to his lips. Sakura wished his mask was gone so that she could see the smooth, full mouth she remembered from their last mission together.

His voice, soft as it was, cut through the silence that enrobed them. "Why did you come here Sakura?" His eyes searched hers as if the answer he was looking for was written plainly on her face.

Sakura released him, her hands falling limply at her sides. Her eyes darted down and to the side, a tell tale sign that she was uncomfortable. "People deserve to be mourned. If I-" Sakura gulped and shot a glance at Kakashi before looking back at the ground again. "If I were to die I would want someone to visit me."

Kakashi's gaze softened at her admission. "Many would mourn you, Sakura. You are a beloved member of this village. You are an amazingly accomplished young woman."

Sakura flinched at that. Even after all that had happened he still didn't see her as a peer. She would always be a '_young_ woman', never simply a 'woman' to him.

"No one has ever come to this plot. No one has visited these fallen souls." Sakura bit out. She knew it was a low blow but he deserved it. It wasn't like he ever paid respect to his own family. He grieved for his fallen teammates regularly but couldn't spare an extra minute to do the same for his own blood. Young woman? Ha. He was the immature one here, not her.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and pushed herself up. She stood in front of the still kneeling Kakashi looking down at him as he inclined his head back to peer up at her. She expected him to get mad, to admonish her for assuming she knew what he did or didn't do but instead he simply asked, "What's the rock for?"

Sakura stole a glance over her shoulder at the small rock sitting atop the gravestone, looking very purposeful in its placement. She shrugged and sighed, "Proof that someone came, I guess."

"Isn't that what that flowers are for?" Kakashi questioned as he stood up too, dwarfing her with his sheer size. His hand brushed past her as he pointed at the bouquet behind her and Sakura did her best to ignore his fingers against the bare skin of her arm.

"Flowers die. But no one would mistake the rock for an accident. It couldn't have gotten there itself. It's proof that someone came here. It's proof that will last much longer than any flower."

"Very philosophical of you Sakura but what about if you planted the flowers instead?"

Sakura felt her cheeks flush. "Don't patronize me Kakashi. I am not your student anymore, not like I ever really was. And I am not your subordinate. I have just as much authority as you do!"

Taken aback Kakashi admonished, "I don't know where you're getting that from. I was not trying to be demeaning, Sakura."

"Yeah. Sure. I seriously doubt you're as innocent as all that." Sakura hissed.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed and he scoffed. "What you lack in understanding you more than make up for with your recalcitrance."

Sakura jabbed him hard in the chest, knowing that it would leave a bruise. Kakashi, however, didn't respond to the jab. He acted as if she hadn't even touched him.

"You would know a thing or two about that wouldn't you? Always so resistant to change and authority! When do you ever follow the rules?"

"Do as I say not as I do, Sakura."

"I'm not your student! You never did a thing for me! It was always Naruto, Sasuke, Naruto, Sasuke! How easy it was to forget the girl in the middle of it! You know you never came to me once when I was training under Tsunade! Not once! How dare you act all high and mighty!"

Sakura temporarily paused in her ranting to emphatically point at herself before continuing on. "I was the one who sought you out! I was the one who asked you to train with me! I have always been the one Kakashi! Don't' you see that! I've always been the one…" Sakura deflated. She hadn't meant to let that slip.

Truthfully, she never really believed that Kakashi had intentionally ignored her all those years but she couldn't deny the deep seated resentment she felt for being the" one left out". She was over it, really she was, but in anger, Sakura knew it was the easiest thing to hurt Kakashi with.

She couldn't look at him. She knew what she would see. She knew that sadness that would be evident in his posture, his gaze, the set of his mouth that could be seen against the thin fabric that covered the lower half of his face.

Sakura moved backwards until she bumped in the gravestone. Its cool surface against her now flushed skin was the motivation she needed. She took off like a shot, leaving Kakashi behind.

He made no move to follow her. Instead he stood there, in front of his family plot, looking down at his hands.

He saw red. So much blood on his hands. And his family, all dead, all gone.

_Nothing more than unwritten names on empty tombstones._

He knew he should go after her. He knew the best course of action was to chase her down, grab her by the shoulders and tell her everything, plain and simple. He knew that was all she wanted.

Most importantly, he knew he couldn't.

Kakashi continued to stare down as his hands went from open with upturned palms to fists, vibrating with repressed anger.

Why did she have to be so damned difficult? He was doing what was best for both of them, or at least, trying to. Why did she have to be so irresistible?

The thought itself was incredibly stupid. Kakashi knew he was the one to blame for not being able to control himself. But for once it was nice to put the blame on someone else.

Kakashi looked at the ground in front of his daughters grave and saw the rock previously perched on top now laying on the ground.

He carefully walked forward and knelt, picking up the small stone in his hand and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.

He gingerly placed it back in its original resting place.

_Maybe Sakura did have a point. _

Kakashi stood and began to walk away but unlike the last time he had visited, he intended to return soon with a rock for each of the three graves.

* * *

><p>Sakura stalked up the steps to her apartment door, fully intending to fling herself onto her bed and never emerge again but as her door came into view Sakura stopped short. In front of her apartment was Shizune with a hand up and poised, heady to knock. Sensing Sakura's chakra, Shizune turned to face her and smiled, eyes crinkled closed. "Sakura. Hi. I have a miss-"<p>

"No!"

Shizune eyes snapped open and she stared at Sakura awestruck. Sure, Sakura had a temper but she was never rude.

"Sakura is something wr-"

And again. "No!"

Sakura stormed past Shizune, practically pushing her out of the way and threw her apartment door open which luckily stayed on its hinges. Before Shizune could speak again Sakura slammed the door in her face with another resounding "NO!"

Shizune looked at the closed door, inches from her nose for a minute, blinking slowly.

"Well, that was… unexpected"

* * *

><p>TBC…<p>

* * *

><p>Stick with me readers! There are approximately five chapters left in this story and then it's on to the next one which I already have in the works. Yup, that's right guys. I'm writing another Sakura x Kakashi fanfic totally unrelated to this one but still good! So when this one is over please be sure to check it out!<p>

Also, on a total side tangent to all this stuff, has anyone ever noticed that there's absolutely no mention of Sakura's family? I mean, maybe I missed it somewhere but I'm pretty sure there isn't. There tons of details about the background of the rest of Team 7 so why is there nothing on Sakura? Anyone know why? LOL

And seriously, Sakura's chakra. I hadn't expected a rhyme there.

And don't forget to review! Pleaseeeeeee!


	11. Eleven

Disclaimer: As usual. Don't own a thing.

Hey there readers!

Sorry if my chapters are short but I feel that they need to end where they do... if that makes any sense lol

Gotta say though, it is sad how "dry" fandom is lately. Only two reviews last chapter =[

But thank you to everyone who reads and reviews!

Onwards!

* * *

><p>Tsunade and Shizune sat on opposite sides of the table. Around them was the usual crowd for a weekday. Everything looked as it should in the tea house except for the two women, neither of whom was drinking tea.<p>

Shizune hiccupped and covered her mouth, embarrassed. "Sorry," she murmured through her sleeve.

Tsunade didn't dignify her with a response and went on downing her eight bottle of sake.

"This is too damned much to handle. Too damned much."

Shizune reached across the table and patted her master's hand, cooing softly. "You couldn't have planned for this."

Tsunade pulled away and groaned, "I should have! Damn them both for having their heads up their asses!"

"Tsunade-sama! You shouldn't say such things so loudly!" Shizune scolded. Unfortunately, her slurred words made her chastising lose its desired effect.

Tsunade dropped her head into her hand and grumbled, "You're the one who's yelling. Besides, shouldn't you be checking on Kakashi round about now?"

Shizune made a few incoherent noises which Tsunade took as affirmation.

"Good. Tell him he is wasting valuable time. My time to be exact! I've put way too much effort into pushing them together for their ego's and stupidity to mess it all up. How hard is it to woo nowadays anyway? I swear, I would have much better luck if I just smashed their heads together."

"Or you'd have two dead shinobi."

"Point taken." Tsunade conceded. "How hard is it to go after what you want?"

Shizune looked up and across the restaurant to where Genma and a few others were sitting. Her eyes softened as she said, "You'd be surprised." She turned back to face her master and nodded. "But yes, after I burn through the alcohol I'm going to go see him. Hopefully for the last time. He should be good to go until the next time he mortally wounds himself."

Having ignored Shizune statement, Tsunade blurted out, "I thought I had taught Sakura better. She's being rather immature."

At this point Shizune reallllllyyy wanted to point out that Tsunade wasn't exactly a fantastic role model when it came to temper control and maturity but thought better of it. Instead, Shizune leaned forward to rest her head on the table. "Maybe they will just work it out on their own."

Tsunade snorted and retorted, "Maybe pigs will fly."

Both sighed and closed their eyes.

This, of course, meant that neither of them was aware of the seemingly levitating Tonton in the corner of their booth.

Ninja pigs do exist after all…

Meanwhile, a few booths over was another table of ninja not nearly as drunk as the Hokage.

Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba and Hinata sat together but none of them were talking. In fact, for a rare moment in Konoha history Naruto and the others were quickly listening to the conversation taking place between the Hokage and her assistant.

All five of them were practically falling out of the booth trying to hear what was going on.

Ino slipped and slammed a fist into Kiba.

"God damn woman! Watch where you put that thing!"

"Shhhh! Or we won't hear the end!"

Shikamaru clucked his tongue and sat up straight again. "It's over now so get off each other. Troublesome."

Ino climbed off Kiba and Naruto and Hinata took their seats again. As soon as everyone was settled Ino whispered loudly, "Did you hear that?"

"You don't have to whisper you know." Kiba interjected as Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yes, we all heard it, Ino."

Kiba looked over at Naruto, grinning ear to ear. "So what does this mean Narutooooo? Has your old sensei deflowered the 'flower'?"

Naruto didn't respond. He, instead, looked off into space. Clearly the news that something was going on between his captain and best friend was alarming at best and disturbing-enough-to-set-him-off-on-a-murderous-rampage at worst. So what would he do?

"Excuse me Hinata, everyone. I need to think. Yeah, think. And then I need to go see someone." His voice sounded unusually calm which immediately caught Hianta's attention.

She reached out and grabbed his sleeve. "N-Naruto please d-d-don't do anything rash!"

He scanned her face momentarily before he nodded tersely. "Yes, of course."

Hinata sighed but nodded as well. She had no reason to doubt him. Reluctantly she let go and no sooner had her hand unclasped him, he was gone in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>"Kakashi-san would you please focus for a minute?"<p>

"Hn?" Kakashi turned his head back to look at Shizune who was squatting by his side. His eyes went in and out of focus as he brought himself back to reality. "Sorry. Did you say something?"

Shizune huffed, "I asked if the pain had subsided or if you were experiencing any stiffness or swelling."

"Can it be both?"

Shizune stiffened alarmed, "Yes-" she began.

"Then it is 'and' not 'or'"

Shizune narrowed her eyes and snapped, "This is not the time for a grammar lesson."

"Oh. Then yes. I mean no. None of that." Kakashi looked back out the window, pretending to ignore Shizune again. It was raining hard. The sky was dark; clouds hung low.

Shizune sighed and stood up, packing away her medical equipment. She spoke again with her back to him. "This is my last visit. I'm declaring you healthy and able to take care of yourself. Just," she looked over her shoulder at the white haired ninja, "don't do anything too stupid ok?"

Kakashi nodded though she doubted he was actually paying attention to what she was saying. What did it matter anyway? She needed to get home before she collapsed. She had used an awful lot of chakra to burn all the alcohol out of her blood.

Shizune made her way to the door and opened it, umbrella in hand. "Oh and put a shirt on. You'll catch a cold."

She stepped out into the storm, letting the door close behind her.

Kakashi watched her leave. He should've been more hospitable but he couldn't bring himself to do it. There was one major problem clouding his mind at the moment.

He hadn't seen Sakura around anywhere. He had finally gotten tired of aimlessly wandering with the hope of bumping into her and stooped so low as to ask Ino for her whereabouts. He was then informed rather curtly that Sakura had holed herself up in her apartment and refused to see anyone. He knew that if that was the case there was no way Sakura would make an exception for him, especially since she was probably trying to avoid _him_ of all people.

So he had resigned himself to waiting. He knew he should've taken advantage of that time alone with her in the graveyard and more than that, he knew he should have followed after she fled.

Kakashi didn't feel worthy of her love or attention but it had dawned on him that it wasn't his decision to make. He couldn't choose for her. If she wanted to be with him that she had every right to be. The same could be said if she wanted nothing to do with him. Ultimately, it was all Sakura's choice. He wouldn't let his own selfish feelings cloud _her_ judgment. If she came to him now, seeking answers, he would gladly give them and accept whatever came of it.

But it would be stupid to say that he didn't hope for things to turn out for the best.

Kakashi stood slowly, his muscles complaining as he stretched. It was amazing how out of shape he was now, not that you could tell looking at him. His bare chest still rippled with lean muscle as did his shoulders and arms. He looked deadly, just like a killing machine should. But underneath it all, he felt old and crippled. The years had not been kind to him. Or perhaps they had since he was still alive while there were so many others who had perished. So many he knew, now gone…

Kakashi pushed the thoughts aside and headed into his shit hole of a kitchen. He proceeded to search all of his cabinets and his fridge to no avail. There was no food in his house. The dogs had probably cleaned it out while he was away. It was a blessing and a curse. Nothing ever went to waste but that also meant that there were never any leftovers.

His stomach gurgled its annoyance at the lack of sustenance and Kakashi absentmindedly ran a hand across his abdomen.

The weather wasn't exactly inviting. He had no interest in walking through sheets of rain to get a bite to eat. He was also too lazy to teleport into a store.

So, he summoned Pakkun.

With a small –pop- and a ball of smoke, the pug appeared at his feet.

"What do you want now?"

"Is that any way to treat your dear friend?" Kakashi's hand flew to cover his heart.

Pakkun snorted, unimpressed.

Kakashi ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Fine fine. Food. Can you get me something to eat from the grocery?"

"Can't you move your lazy butt and get it yourself?"

"Doctors orders." Kakashi lied. Shizune hadn't expressly stated that he shouldn't go out in the rain but Pakkun didn't need to know that.

Pakkun grumbled and nodded. "Alright. Give me some money and I'll get you some food. Better yet. I'll have it delivered so I don't have to come back. But you owe me a belly rub and a biscuit."

Kakashi was about to come up with some bullshit sob story about how much Pakkun's words hurt his feelings when the pug –poofed- out of the room.

_Just as well_, Kakashi thought as he sat back down on his couch. His head fell back, resting on a couch cushion, as he continued to stare out his window.

* * *

><p><em>His hands snaked around her from behind. She looked down to see his fingers lace together just below her belly button. A smile to tug at the corners of her lips when she saw his ungloved hands. He had remembered her distaste for gloves. <em>

"_What are you doing?" His voice was a near whisper by her ear and Sakura noticed, not for the first time, that his mask was off. She could feel his lips moving against the shell of her ear, his breath fanning out across her neck and shoulder. It was pure torture._

_She wanted to turn around and ravish him. She wanted to kiss those devilishly sexy lips and feel his hands travel the expanse of her body. She wanted him, plain and simple. _

"_Sorting," came her reply. She needed to keep it short and straightforward. She didn't trust her voice to stay steady any longer than that._

"_Sorting what?"_

_Damn him. Couldn't he be satisfied? "Socks."_

"_And?" His fingers brushed against the skin peeping through the space between her night shirt and shorts._

"_Pants." She sounded much more breathless than she wanted to. How could he so easily reduce her to jelly?_

"_And?" One hand dipped up below the hem of her shorts and kneaded the flesh of below her hips. _

_Kami. It felt so good. _

"_Sh-" his other hand slid under her shirt and up her stomach._

_She couldn't take it anymore; she had had enough. _

_Sakura spun around, dropping the shirt in her hands rather unceremoniously on the floor. And there is would stay, forgotten, as Sakura had her way with her lover._

"_You can't barge into my room like this and except me not to be a little flustered!" She would have put her hands on her hips to emphasis her point but his arms were in the way, _purposefully _Sakura thought._

_Kakashi smiled sheepishly but made no move to leave. Hell, he didn't even let go. Instead he tightened his hold around her causing Sakura's chest to press flush to his._

"_I thought this was our room now…" His voice trailed off as he smirked knowingly at her. _

_Sakura felt her heart drop to her stomach. No one should look that good when they smiled so evilly. The cocky sexiness of his quirked lip sent Sakura's brain reeling. She could do nothing more than nod her head in compliance._

_He leaned down to let his lips ghost over her nose. His breath smelled like mint. _

"_Good because I rather like it here." With that he closed the distance between her lips and his, sealing the deal with a kiss. When they were both thoroughly breathless, Kakashi pulled away, his lips slightly reddened from her passionate assault on his mouth._

"_Damn Sakura. You are..."_

"_Amazing? Perfect? Simply wonderful?" She chimed in._

_Kakashi smiled goofily, reminding Sakura of Naruto. "Yea something like that, love. I gotta tell you, I really don't know what I would do without you."_

_Sakura reached up and played with a lock of his soft white hair. She twirled it around her finger as she stated matter-of-factly, "Probably die from sheer boredom."_

"_Nah," he said with a shake of his head. "I'd miss you. I'd probably waste away pining for you."_

"_Pine? The great Copy Ninja pines?"_

_He looked at her with a grave expression then, "Would you prefer I cavort about in your absence?"_

"_Way to pull out the vocabulary Kaka. And no, I just meant, well, I don't know really."_

"_Then shut up and kiss me." _

_He had stolen her line! But who was she to deny him such a simple request? The rosette haired woman complied, getting up on her toes to press her lips against his gently._

Sakura threw herself out of bed. She catapulted forward and onto the floor, landing in a heap on sheets. How could he do this to her?

She had spent two weeks locked in her apartment; not even Ino had been allowed in. Naruto hadn't come to bother her which was a blessing too. She needed this. She needed to be alone. The reason for all this seclusion was, well, she needed to get over herself. She was a weak little girl who clung to emotionally damaged men. She needed to forget Kakashi just as she had managed to forget her feelings for Sasuke. The only trouble being that Kakashi, in his own warped way, seemed to care for her in return, something that Sasuke never had.

So here she was, all alone, trying to escape the one man who plagued her dreams.

Every night it was his face she saw. Every night she dreamed of him in one romantic fashion or another. Sometimes it was beautiful dinner dates with dancing. Other times it was raunchy sex in a secluded area of the park or some other public space. And perhaps worst of all were the dreams where he would make beautiful sweet love to her in the comfort of her bed. It was those dreams that left Sakura breathless and aching. He would hold her close, caress her softly, whisper sweet nothings to her and they would make love and join as if there were one.

It was awful!

Sakura dug her fingers into her eyes, attempting to force the images out but it was no use. She couldn't make herself forget the feeling of his fingertips brushing over her or his skin sticking to her own.

Sakura didn't want to admit that in all honestly she didn't mind the thoughts. She didn't want to embrace her feelings. She couldn't bring herself to accept that she was in serious danger of falling for him, falling for Kakashi.

"Fuck…"

Sakura climbed back into bed and lay on her back staring up at the ceiling. Her arm splayed out to the side across the space where Kakashi used to sleep.

Her heart clenched and she felt tears leak from the corners of her eyes. They slid down her face and into her ears; it was an uncomfortable feeling but Sakura didn't bother to wipe them away.

Perhaps it was far worse than she had thought. Maybe she wasn't in danger of falling. Maybe she already had.

Sakura covered her face with her hands and forced back a sob of frustration. She was too far gone to keep on pretending. It was time she faced the music. She should, at the very least, be honest with herself.

Sakura had loved Kakashi for years. Maybe not in a romantic sense but she had always cared deeply for him. That was why they had grown as close as they had. He had admitted on more than one occasion that she knew him better than anyone else did. Sakura knew this to be true in reverse as well. Sure, she loved Naruto and Sai to death and Ino was her rival and close friend but it was Kakashi that she shared her deepest secrets and fears with.

Kakashi had been the one to hold her on the anniversary of Sasuke betray. She hadn't needed to explain. She broke down and cried and he held her. He had stayed with her all night, holding her even after she had fallen asleep on his chest. He was sewn into the fabric of her very life. Every piece of her had been shaped by Kakashi; even if it was only a little. HHe was detrimental to Sakura being Sakura.

Perhaps that's what made it so hard to move on.

_How can one say good bye to a part of themselves? _

And he was wasn't he? How could she cut him out of herself? Why wasn't anything simple anymore?

Sakura was beginning to question her actions.

Kakashi was holding back. He was keeping her from the one last big secret he had. She knew he was afraid that if he told her there would be nothing left; he would lose the last part of himself that was exclusively his own.

She had thought it would better to avoid him until he came to her but Sakura didn't know if she could keep up this charade anymore.

She missed her friends, her family. Most of all, Sakura missed him. She couldn't remember what had made her so mad in the first place. It didn't seem worth it anymore. She hadn't waited for him to come to her on his terms as she had promised herself she would. She had passive aggressively forced him to seek her out and in the end it had only made matters worse.

Kami, knew how he was doing right now.

Was it possible that he felt as she did? Or was it possible that he felt ever worse than she?

She should go check on him and give him an opportunity to tell her everything.

It was probably a futile plan but it gave Sakura hope. It was certainly better than sitting here. The only thing she still wasn't sure of was why it had taken her so long to figure it out.

Sakura raced to throw on whatever clothing was in reach. She ended up with mismatched panties and bra, one blue the other purple with white stripes, a pair of old black shorts and tank top from training days.

There was time for brushing her hair or throwing on some make-up. She wasn't worried about appearance. She needed to see him _now_.

Sakura didn't even bother to check the weather as she threw on her sandals and charged out the door.

* * *

><p>Kakashi lounged on the couch, Icha Icha in hand. He looked over at the small clock on his kitchen counter and puffed up his cheeks. Pakkun was sure taking his time. It had been almost an hour.<p>

Kakashi dropped his book onto the couch beside him and kicked his feet up onto his coffee table. With a hand over his eyes he attempted to take a nap.

His mind didn't seem to agree with this prospect, however. Thoughts of the passage he had just read played before his closed eyes. Yet the raven haired buxom woman with a wanton nature had morphed into a beautiful petite pinkette with more fire in her heart than the rest of the Wills of Fire combined.

Yes, she was hot tempered, bull headed, annoying intellectual and thought far too little of herself. But he saw through all that. She was perfect in her imperfections.

But back to the point of all this. His mind had replaced the heroine of the story with his Sakura. It was her that was now down on her hands and knees before him. It was her breasts that swayed as she crawled towards him. It was her thick muscular thighs that wrapped around his hips and her soft skin that his fingers dug into as he pulled her body roughly against his own in a dance as old as time.

Kakashi groaned and rolled over, burying his face into a pillow. Why couldn't he stop himself from doing that? It was just sick.

Kami help him if Sakura ever found out. She would surly castrate him. No good would come of this. Kakashi needed to clear his mind.

He needed to just lay there, relax and take a nap while he waited.

Relax.

Relax.

Relax…

_-Knock-_

_Kakashi pushed his head out of its dent in the pillow and looked across the room at his door._

_-Knock-_

"_Well it's about time." Kakashi mumbled to no one in particular. "Pakkun better have gotten me something good."_

_Kakashi briskly walked to the door and threw it open fully intending to scare whoever was delivering his food. _

_As the door opened to reveal the visitor, Kakashi found himself staring into overly familiar green eyes._

_He barely managed to breathe out her name as the air seemed to evacuate the area. _

"_Sakura."_

_She didn't speak. She didn't even make eye contact. She simply stared at his chest, his bare chest._

_Kakashi couldn't help but smirk at this. He was aware that he looked good. She was luck he still had his mask on honestly. But that wasn't what humored him. It was that fact that even when they were on the worst of terms she still managed to find time to ogle his physique. Not that he minded too terribly since it gave him a chance to do the same._

_His lone eye looked her over and Kakashi frowned at what he saw. Sakura was soaked to the bone. Her clothing stuck to her as she shivered uncontrollably. Her hair was matted and sticking to her forehead and neck as she hugged herself in an attempt to keep warm._

_Without waiting for her consent Kakashi grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into him, shutting the door in the process. _

_His arms wound around her and he cradled her shaking body to his chest. He could feel her frozen nose pressing into the space between his arm and ribs. It was painfully cold but he didn't stop her. As with all of his teammates and friends, their comfort and wellbeing came far before his own. _

_His hand slowly stroked the back of her head while his other worked in slow, soothing motions across her back. _

_The shivers that racked her body were unnerving. He had never seen her look so frail before. It was as if he held her too roughly or said anything too harsh she would shatter. She looked so helpless. _

_Kakashi's grip tightened around her and he pressed his cheek against the top of her head. _

_All of the problems, all the tension between them didn't matter now. She was here in his arms and she needed him. _

_She needed him._

_When her shivering subsided enough for Kakashi to force himself to let go, he eased his hold on her and directed her to the couch. _

_She sat down stiffly, still yet to utter a word._

_Kakashi crouched before her and said in the warmest voice he could muster, "I'll be right back with a towel. Don't go anywhere."_

_He returned moments later with his largest towel in hand and wrapped Sakura up in it as he took a seat next to her. When she was securely bundled, he leaned back with his arm around her, pulling her down with him. _

_She didn't object so Kakashi shifted to let her lay on him, her head coming to rest of his still shirtless chest._

_Kakashi began to rub her back again but did not look down at her. Instead he looked out the window. The storm was still raging outside. It probably wouldn't let up for another day or two. The tree outside his window batted against the glass. The pounding its branches matched that of the rapidly beating heart pressed against him._

_He knew what he had to do. _

_It didn't take a genius to figure out why Sakura had come. But in her present cationic state it didn't seem like she was going to speak to him._

_Kakashi summoned up his courage, which turned out to not be nearly as much as he thought he had, and began to speak. He didn't know quite what to say but hoped that years of weaving elaborate lies about being late would help him out with this one._

_He needed to make sure she understood he was trying. He didn't know if he could change but he would give it his all for her._

"_Sakura, you once told me that our pasts shape us but they do not define us. I can now safely say that you were right. I have lived so much of my life clinging to what has already transpired. I find now that I am missing out on the present, on you." The last part was came out somewhat strangled. Kakashi was not used to being so forward with his feelings._

_He dragged a hand through his hair and sighed. "There are things that happened. Things I can't atone for. There are things that I can't make right. I have let these things dictate my life. Kami, I.." Kakashi cleared his throat. He was getting way to emotional for his liking. _

_He let his eyes drift over to Sakura who watched him enrapt. Her face was an open book. She was curious but scared. Scared of what? Of his rejection or of the possibility that his past might contain actions that she couldn't forgive? _

_He didn't want to try to figure it out._

_Kakashi looked back out the window and continued. "I can't live in the past anymore Sakura. Everything that's happened is a part of who I am but I am more than this." He gestured to himself half-heartedly. _

"_As you might say, I am more than the sum of my parts." _

_Out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi could see her smile. It was barely there but the hint of happiness sent a surge of hope through him. _

_Kakashi sat up, pulling her up with him and turned to face her. He hunched forward so his eyes were level with hers. He spoke softly, their proximity such that whispering was enough. "So I give you this chance Sakura. Ask me anything and I will answer."_

_For the next few moments silence ensued. It was clear that Sakura had heard him and was probably thinking of something to say. _

_Kakashi forced himself to wait patiently. His hand had found its way into her hair where he caressed her scalp lightly. He watched her intently; she was so damn beautiful. _

_Kakashi wanted to beat himself up. He had continued harboring feelings for Rin even after Sakura had made her way into his life. Rather than taking advantage of having someone new he had made her into a substitute for Rin. He had always related Sakura's actions to those of his former lover, never giving Sakura the chance to stand alone on her own merits. _

_It was his fault that their relationship had gotten so twisted. If he had told her the truth from the start it wouldn't have ended up this way. He had really missed the bigger picture here. He had spent so much time fixated on the inner workings that he had neglected to see what was right in front of him._

_Sakura needed no comparison. She was beautiful and strong in her own right. He was lucky she had even given his a second glance._

"_Kakashi. I want to know," Sakura paused. She looked away and licked her lips nervously before sliding into his lap. _

_Kakashi took full advantage of the opportunity and placed one hand on her hip and other on her lower back._

"_Ask, Sakura."_

"_Why didn't you know about her?"_

_Her. His daughter._

_Kakashi voice seemed to get stuck in his throat. Just how much should he tell her? Some of it? A condensed version of the past? All of it? Reminding himself of every painful detail._

_Sakura seemed to see his internal debate and quickly added, "You don't have to go into detail or anything." _

_Kakashi managed a small smile, grateful for how well she could read him._

_He breathed in deeply. _

_It was finally time._

_-Knock-_

_-KNOCK-_

Kakashi bolted up and crouched in a defensive position.

-Knock-

A smile slowly spread across his face. He had a pretty good idea who would be there. Sakura would be waiting on the other side for him.

Kakashi stood up and crossed the room. His hand came to rest on the door knob as he took a deep breath and… sighed.

This was defiantly not who he was hoping to see.

Kakashi schooled his face to look at neutral as possible despite the killing intent radiating through the closed door.

He cleared his throat and opened the door.

"Oh. Hello, Naruto."

* * *

><p>TBC!<p>

We are getting there! Both Sakura and Kakashi have now realized they are dumb asses which is always an important step in fixing up a relationship xP

See ya next time!


	12. Twelve

Hey readers, a friend of mine pointed out a few typos in the last chapter so I wanted to apologize overall if there are mistakes of any kind. I do reread each chapter multiple times in an effort to find all of my mistakes but I am only human (sadly) and therefore am bound to miss a few. So once again sorry about that, hope it doesn't bother anyone too much.

Also, graduation is fast approaching so I've been a tad busy with that. Sorry if my updates aren't as speedy as they once were =[

That being said, on with the story!

* * *

><p>Neither spoke. One stood in his doorway, the epitome of cool and bored. The other looked as if he were about to explode with rage. His body seemed to vibrate with pent up anger.<p>

One eyed the other wearily, waiting for his counterpart to do _something._ The other watched intently with narrowed eyes that shifted from blue to red and back again. It was a sure sign that the man he was staring down walked a thin line between life and death.

Kakashi reigned in his flaring temper at the absurdity of his current situation and decided to break the ice, thin as it was. He was not in the mood for his former students antics.

"Naruto, are you going to say anything or just stand there _trying_ to look menacing all day?"

Naruto didn't reply. His eyes narrowed further if that was possible.

Kakashi sighed and gripped the frame of the door a little tighter. Now was really not the time. Naruto had been staring at him for a good ten minutes and it was really starting to get on his nerves. If he wanted something he should just come out and say it. Naruto was not the silent type for Kami's sake! So why start now?

"Naruto. What?" Kakashi grit out. Why was he even entraining this? He should've slammed the door in Naruto's face long before it got this awkward.

"Naruto…" This time his voice was edgier, indicating a warning of sorts.

As the saying goes, the third time was the charm. Hearing his name seemed to finally do the trick of piercing Naruto's thick, thick skull.

"What did you do to Sakura?"

Kakashi eyes widened for a second before he regained his composure. _What?_

"Nothing. She and I are friends but not as close as you two, obviously. If something had happened she would have told you Naruto." Kakashi gestured to the blonde dispassionately.

Naruto crinkled his nose and puckered his lips in thought. After a moment he responded. "Normally, yes. But I think she is afraid to."

"Afraid? When has Sakura has ever been afraid to speak her mind?" Kakashi chided. Internally, however, he doubted his own words. The last time he had seen her she had obviously wanted to say something but had been afraid. Afraid of him. Naruto was probably right; he had done something to Sakura. _He_ had hurt her.

"I think something happened between you and her and she doesn't want to cause trouble."

Kakashi snapped out of his inner dialogue and retorted with, "Dear. Naruto, we all know what happens when you start to think."

Ok, so maybe Kakashi wasn't controlling his temper as well as he wished to.

"Old man! If that's how you're going to be then fight me!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes and stifled another sigh. When was Naruto ever going to lose his "act first, contemplate after" mentality?

"Don't you roll your eyes at me Kaka-sensei. That's how old people get so many wrinkles." Naruto said, completely serious. Kakashi couldn't help but snort. What kind of argument was this? It was far more comical than serious.

"Naruto, I think you're confused. It happens often I know, but you should really try to control it."

Naruto stared blankly for a moment before Kakashi swore he literally saw the light's turn on inside Naruto's head. His eyes got really wide before he began to flail. "Eh! This is no time for jokes Kakashi-sensei! What did you do?"

Kakashi let go of the door so that it swung completely open and came forward until he and Naruto were face to face. Thankfully, Naruto ceased his erratic gesticulating so Kakashi didn't have to worry about being smacked in the face. Not that Naruto could have landed a hit on him.

"Where is this coming from?" Kakashi's voice dropped down to his lower register and Naruto knew that Kakashi was trying to intimidate him but he wouldn't back down; he stood his ground.

"I heard baa-chan. She was drunk. I heard what she said!" Naruto shoved and accusatory finger into Kakashi face. "Even she knows about you and Sakura!"

To say Kakashi was shocked by this admission would have been a serious understatement. Tsunade was aware of the little that had happened between Sakura and himself? Then again, she had allowed him to accompany Sakura on a solo mission which went against standard protocol. There was also what happened afterwards, which Kakashi didn't want to dwell on, but Tsunade must have noticed.

_For fuck's sake!_

If Naruto hadn't been standing there Kakashi might have uncharacteristically smacked his forehead. He had been a fool not to notice earlier. Of course Tsunade knew something was going on, maybe not what exactly, but she certainly knew something was amiss. But he couldn't let on about it. He was a ninja! He could keep his emotions under wraps, not that he had been doing a good job at it thus far. But, this was far too important to mess up. It would be unwise to confirm Naruto's suspicions.

"Naruto. I think you misunderstood. But rest assured I have done nothing with Sakura."

"I don't believe you! Why else would she visit you every day in the hospital?"

"You think she wouldn't do that for you? Of course she would Naruto. She would do that for anyone! It's called having something I, at this moment, lack. Patience and kindness." Kakashi snapped.

"Fine! I get it! But why did she stop coming to see you? Why did she lock herself away?"

"I don't know!" Kakashi couldn't contain his frustration any longer. "I don't know why women do what they do! I swear!" He ran a hand through his hair, uncaring of the way his fingers pulled at knots and ripped out chunks of hair.

Naruto didn't seem satisfied with this response. He pushed past Kakashi and into the apartment.

"Please come in." Kakashi added after the fact in the most sarcastic tone he could muster. Naruto ignored him, stalking into the living room and then turning around to face Kakashi who had left his position guarding the entryway to his humble abode. They now stood across the living room from each other, eyeing their "opponent" with various levels of disgust.

Out of the corner of Kakashi's eye he saw his door swing closed. The latch didn't click which meant anyone could walk in or hear. He internally sighed; his neighbors would be up in arms, literally, about all this noise. That's what he got for living with in an apartment building full of AMBU who were for the most part nocturnal.

"Kaka- sensei!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Kakashi asked with a sigh.

Naruto once again ignored him, much to Kakashi's chagrin. "There must be something Kakashi-sensei!"

"No, Naruto there doesn't have to be. Leave it alone." Kakashi dragged a hand down his face. He briefly considering counting to ten to calm his nerves but dismissed the thought. Once you had got Naruto to start talking there was no way to get him to shut up again.

Naruto threw his hand up in the air as if expecting to be called on. "But then why-"

"No reason! Hokage-sama was drunk! She misunderstood! I don't fucking know Naruto!" Kakashi snarled. His frustration was insurmountable.

Naruto momentarily blanched; he had never seen Kakashi get angry before. Kakashi's temper tended to be a deadly calm not explosive rage. Naruto knew he was a tad bit obtuse but even he could tell something was not right.

"Then why are you so mad? Feeling guilty?" Naruto raised his eyebrows as crossed his arms smugly. He was sure that he had backed Kakashi into a corner.

"Naruto! Nothing happened!"

"You sure?" Naruto goaded him.

"Yes! Damn it! Nothing happened! Nothing will ever happen! There is nothing and never will be a damn thing between Sakura and me! She is a child in comparison! A damn child!"

Naruto opened his mouth but couldn't up with anything to say. He had been certain that Kakashi would fess up. It would have made sense. He had been almost positive that Kakashi was, well, doing the dirty with Sakura. So there Naruto stood, in Kakashi's apartment, with his mouth opening and closing, resembling a fish.

Kakashi, on the other hand, hadn't been this angry since his angst filled teenage years. He turned away from Naruto and walked back over to the door.

"I am going out. You can stay here as long as you like, I don't really care." He threw the door open back open and was about to charge out into the hallway when he ran into something. A person. A person standing just outside his door. The person in question stumbled back and looked up at him with wide, wet eyes.

His lone eye scanned the face before him. Red trembling lips, tear stained cheeks, big jade eyes.

"Sakura. You didn't…" he choked on his words. She couldn't have possibly heard what he had just said to Naruto right? None of it had been true. He was just angry and needed to get Naruto off his back. He didn't … his thoughts were cut short when Sakura looked at him with an emotion he couldn't disconcert. Her eyes, so expressive, held a level of contempt that was unknown to him. She stared at him with a mixture of sadness and pure unadulterated betrayal.

The sight of such anguish tugged at his heart's strings. Kakashi reached out to touch her cheek but she batted his hand away and hissed, "Don't you dare touch me!"

"Sakura. Please, let me explain."

"No!" She took one step back and then another.

"No..." She closed her eyes tightly and then opened them again as if that would him disappear.

"No." She turned and tried to run but Kakashi stopped her, gripping her bicep. He didn't give her a chance to retaliate as he spun her around.

"Sakura, please. Those things I said-" He couldn't believe he was at a loss for words now at the most inopportune time.

She shook her head. Her voice was a broken whisper. "You don't need to explain anything to me Kakashi-senpai. I am just a child."

Upon hearing his own careless words throw back at him, Kakashi's grip on Sakura slackened just enough for her to pull free. She didn't even look back as she ran down the hall and pushed open the main door.

Kakashi stood there for a moment before slowly walking after her. He stepped out onto the front steps of his apartment complex and stopped. It was a terrible time to be outside and yet, somewhere out there his pink haired former student was blindly running away from him.

This was his chance.

He had spent all of his conscious time since he had arrived back in Konoha thinking about how he should have run after her. Here was a chance to do it. So why wasn't he moving? Why were his feet glued to the floor? Why were his hands shaking, his mouth dry? More so, why had she looked at him like that?

She had never been afraid of him before. In fact, half the time it was him who was a little frightened. Like the time in the woods when they had fought and she had won by sexually over powering him. She had scared him with her sexual prowess as she light a fire in him that he had long since forgotten existed.

If such thoughts had come to him at any other moment it would have made him smile. Yet, right now it only further depressed him. She had so obviously made her feelings known to him and had tip-toed around his in an effort to help him. She was the more mature of the two of them. She was cautious and alert to his moods and wants and he had trampled over her heart in return. He wasn't even worthy of the ground she walked on. And that look… that look. She hated him now.

A presence behind Kakashi caused him to straighten up, alert. He relaxed when he recognized it as Naruto.

"That was Sakura wasn't it?" Naruto already knew the answer but he wanted to see if Kakashi would lie to him or not. Whether or not he beat up his former teacher depended on his honesty.

"Yeah…"

_No beating up required._

"Why was she here?"

"I wish I knew." Kakashi said more to himself than in response to Naruto. He continued to stare in the direction he assumed Sakura had taken. To be truthful he had no idea.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. He had something on his mind but wasn't sure just how to say it. It didn't escape Kakashi's attention.

"Spit it out Naruto."

"What?" He stopped moving and looked at the older man innocently.

"Whatever you are thinking just say it."

Naruto huffed and came up to stand beside his ex-sensei. "Are you going to go after her?"

"Do you care?" Kakashi asked, not expecting a reply.

"No one has seen her in a while. She hasn't wanted to come out of her apartment in ages and she hasn't talked to anyone in an even longer time. But she came here to talk to you. She must have really wanted to if she headed out in this weather. Maybe you should talk to her." Naruto managed to get out. Damn it, he really didn't want to be in this situation. But for a rare moment in time he was playing the part of the mature, understanding friend. He didn't want to see Sakura get hurt again. Not after Sasuke. Not since he couldn't fulfill his promise to her.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder at the blonde and snorted. "Sudden change of heart?"

Naruto didn't look at him. He stared out at Konoha instead. This was all going to his to protect and care for someday. But today, his only responsibility was helping out his friends.

"She came here for a reason. This was what she wanted. Who am I to stand in her way? Plus, she looked hurt. I don't want to see her hurt."

Kakashi rolled his eye over to gawk at the man beside him. "Not like anyone could stand in Sakura's way if she really wanted something. But, just when exactly did you grow up?"

"When you weren't paying attention I guess." Naruto shrugged. He then quickly switched back to the issue at hand. He thumbed in the direction of the rather uninviting outdoors. "So are you going to go after her or not?"

Kakashi groaned and nodded. He couldn't let it end like this.

Kakashi jogged down the steps and out into the rain. Within seconds of being under the constant downpour he was soaked and realized for the second time that he was still shirtless. There was no way he was going to make it out of this without a killer cold and probably multiple very angry medics to boot.

_So much for not doing anything stupid._

"Sakura!" Kakashi sped towards the center of Konoha, the direction she lived. He ran into the middle of the village square. Her apartment was just off of it and to the right.

"Sakura!" He stopped and turned in a circle, hoping to catch a sight of her. Where was she? Had she already made it home? He prayed to the gods not. His only chance was if she was still out here, somewhere. If her door was closed to him now he doubted it would ever open for him again.

He closed his charcoal colored eye in favor of the blood red parting gift from Obito.

_There! _

Sakura was standing in front of the steps to her apartment. One of her hands was resting on the banister while the other hung at her side. She was in the middle of taking a step up but seemed to have stopped half way. Her head hung down and her face was obscured by a curtain of bubble gum pink.

Kakashi switched eyes again and slowly walked towards her. Each step felt like he was wading through mud. _Why the hell was it so hard to get over there?_

"Sakura."

She looked up, her eyes round at the sight of him. In that instant Kakashi knew what he had to do. His hands came up to hold her cheeks as he came up beside her. She abandoned her failed attempt to climb her steps and turned to face him fully. He looked into her eyes for the briefest of moments and saw no trace of the fear that had been there before. She wasn't scared of him. That was all that mattered. He didn't let her speak; there was nothing left to say. His lips crashed into hers and he attempted to pour all of his feelings into the kiss. Her lips were wet from the rain but he could taste her unique strawberry flavor through his mask.

His mask.

One of his hands moved away from her and hooked onto the edge of the fabric covering the lower half of his face. He pulled away for the briefest of seconds to let the fabric pool around his neck. As soon as it was out of the way his lips were on hers again.

His tongue slid across her lips and begged entrance into her mouth. She barely responded to him, her lips only marginally moving against his own. But she wasn't pulling away or slapping him so it was a good sign. He cupped her chin with one hand and let the other weave itself into her hair. He couldn't help but smile against her lips when her hands came to tentatively rest on his forearms. It seemed she was getting as lost in the kiss as he was.

He couldn't have been more right.

Fire danced over her flesh as their mouths met. Even through the freezing rain her skin burned. Her brain was short-circuiting. She simply couldn't compute what was happening to her. Kakashi then pulled away, still holding her face. He pressed his forehead to hers, his chest heaving from oxygen deprivation. Only then did Sakura realize that she was breathing heavily too.

"Sakura. Please. Let me explain. I know now, nothing is worth losing you over."

Sakura sucked in a deep breath. Where was all the anger she had felt? Shouldn't she be screaming at him or pushing him away? True, she had been standing outside her apartment in the rain praying that he would follow her and save her from the pain that was tearing her apart from the inside out. But she had just about given up on it. Yet, here he was holding her, kissing her. It was straight out of one of Ino's romance novels. He came to her in the dark of night, in the pouring rain.

Her brain screamed at her to say 'no' but when she opened her mouth all she managed to get out was "Okay."

* * *

><p>Shizune stumbled into the Hokage tower and up to Tsunade's office. She seriously hoped this was a <strong>real<strong> emergency as she was in no shape to deal with much of anything. Chakra depletion wasn't pretty.

She opened the door, not waiting for permission, and slumped down in a chair across from Tsunade-sama.

"Yes Lady Hokage?"

"I had an idea."

_Dear god. Out of bed at this late hour for an idea?_ Shizune did her best to hide her irritation and simply asked, "What idea?"

"I'm going to send Kakashi and Sakura on a mission to have sex."

Shizune eyes turned wide as saucers as she stared at Tsunade flabbergasted. "You can't do that! It goes against ever ethics code there is!"

"Oh! No. Ha." Tsunade waved her apprentice off. "I know that. I'm saying send them on a mission where they are forced to get close. Maybe they will get smart and realize that they like it."

Shizune groaned and covered her face. "You're drunk and you're medaling again. No good will come of this! No good!"

"Well I have a mission already picked out Shizune. There is a slave ring operating a few hundred miles from here. I needed a male and female cell for this anyway. They would work well don't you think?" from her voice alone Shizune could've sworn that the Lady Hokage was trying to persuade herself more so than she was trying to convince Shizune.

Shizune looked up and rubbed her temples. "Well, maybe. But don't you think you're taking this a little too far?"

"Nonsense! They will thank me later."

Shizune rolled her eyes and flounced back in her chair. "You know how private Kakashi is and Sakura is not much better. Imagine if they knew that their relationship wasn't… organic."

"Oh no. It'll be all up to them. I'm just providing a vehicle."

"Remember the last time you 'provided a vehicle'?" Shizune fumed, air quotations and all.

"There were extraneous variables that I couldn't have accounted for." Tsunade replied, defensively.

"Yes, I suppose a dead daughter could put a damper on things, couldn't it?"

Tsunade winced and looked away. "That wasn't what I meant."

"Yeah, I know. But think about if they find out! You'll have two of our best shinobi itching to do some serious treasonous activities."

With a wry smile Tsunade remarked, "Let's hope they don't then."

* * *

><p>Kakashi sat on Sakura's couch waiting for her. He hadn't even been aware she had gotten a new one. Then again, he hadn't been in her apartment in well over a year.<p>

She had gone to change into slightly drier clothing after bringing him a spare pair of his pants and a towel. He was surprised she still had his stuff. Judging by her earlier actions he had assumed she had thrown out anything that was remotely related to him.

Then again, the photo of Team 7 sat on the coffee table in front of him. She must not have minded too terribly if she looked at his face, or the lack there of, everyday.

Speaking of faces, unfortunately Sakura didn't seem to have a spare mask. But what did it really matter? She had already seen his face albeit for a very brief period of time.

Presently, he was still only in pants and the towel she had been gracious enough to give him was a tight wound ball in his hands. He was using it as a stress reliever. They hadn't talked as they made their way up to her apartment and inside which had been rather unnerving.

_How long could she take in the bathroom anyway?_

As if his thoughts alone were enough to summon her, Sakura appeared in an oversized t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. There was nothing sexy about it but Kakashi couldn't help but give her a once over. Was there anything she didn't look hot as hell in?

She stood before him, her eyes darting around the room, unsure of just where to sit. Finally, she decided it was better not to and asked, "Want something to drink? Tea? Something stronger?"

Kakashi cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck. "No thanks. One drink gets me flying."

Sakura wanted to call him out on his lie; she knew how well he could hold his drink. Instead, she went along with him. "Are you afraid of flying then?"

"No." He answered without hesitation. "It's the falling."

Sakura did her best not to make a face. It all sounded so cliché. She moved towards the kitchen, planning to get a chair when Kakashi's voice stopped her.

"You can sit here. It's big enough for two." He patted the cushion beside him. "I promise not to bite. Unless you're into that sort of thing." _Fuck_. He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. What was going on with him? Where had his "think-then-speak" abilities gone? He was getting to be as socially awkward as Sai and as uncouth as Naruto. Not a pretty combination.

Nevertheless, she sat down beside him on the edge of the couch making sure their bodies didn't come into contact. Normally Sakura would have relished a chance to cozy up to the Copy Nin but these were far from normal times. She had never been so nervous before. Why had she even agreed to let him come in? Oh yes, that's right, because he kissed her to the point where she melted into a moldable puddle of goo.

Sakura bit her lip and waited for whatever it was he had to say. She would try her to be impartial. She really didn't want to hate him. So maybe they couldn't have a romantic relationship. That didn't mean they couldn't still be friends… that kissed occasionally when no one was paying attention.

"Sakura? Did you hear anything I just said?"

The pinkette blinked rapidly in confusion. "I'm so sorry. I took a wrong turn. Got lost in the limitations or lack thereof, in my mind. Sorry." She looked down at her hands, embarrassed.

"Ah. Sounds like one of my excuses. Perhaps a bit more philosophical though. Well, uhh…" Kakashi was clearly not comfortable with the fact that she wasn't listening. Kami, he probably thought she didn't care. She needed to say something! Do something before he-

"Sakura, I know I haven't exactly been the greatest to you. I should have told you the truth right from the start. You already know so much about me. But this," His voice cracked and he took a moment to regain his composure before continuing. "What I did was unforgivable. People who abandon their friends are worse than scum. So what are those who abandon the mother of their child?" He head dropped into his hands.

"I don't understand." In truth, she really didn't. _What was he talking about?_

Kakashi shook his head, not looking up as he ventured on. "Rin left me, Sakura. She left and promised to return someday soon. But she also made me promise not to follow and even after she went missing, I didn't follow. I didn't search. I didn't do a damn thing." By the end of his admission, he spoke so softly that Sakura had to lean over him in order to hear. Her cheek pressed against his shoulder.

"It was a promise I should have broken the second I knew something was wrong. But without my word, I was nothing. My word was my honor and it cost me. I lost the woman I loved only to lose my child, my daughter, years later." _ And now you. _

It remained unspoken but Kakashi was sure that Sakura knew. He wouldn't insult her intelligence by assuming she couldn't infer his feelings, especially after that kiss.

"Kakashi," her voice caught in her throat. Her eyes shone brightly with unshed tears. He was afraid, afraid of losing her.

"It was wrong. It was wrong to not try. It was wrong to not search but you have paid for that a million times over. Every day you hurt Kakashi, I see it. I watch you break a little more all the time. Don't you think you've suffered enough for your sins? Don't you know it's okay to be happy sometimes?" Sakura moved around to kneel in front of Kakashi and tucked a finger under his chin. She gently forced him to look up. Their eyes met, both filled with mixed emotions.

"Kakashi. It's ok to live for yourself once in a while."

"I could say the same about you." It was a bit of a low blow but his voice held no malice and Sakura knew he was right.

"Maybe we both need to let go of our pasts."

Kakashi sat up straight, her hand leaving his face as he looked off into space. "Do you remember that time in the grove behind the southern wall? Do you remember the cherry blossoms?"

Sakura smiled, picturing it. "Yes, it was beautiful there."

"I haven't been in a long time."

Sakura smile faded and she closed her eyes. "It's gone. Brush fire. The whole place burned to the ground." The words made her heart clench. Their relationship wasn't like that was it? It wasn't just a memory, now gone, right? She had to know…

"Why did you kiss me in the woods?" Sakura peered up at Kakashi from her crouched position in front of him. "Maybe you don't remember. I know it was a while ago."

"It was."

Sakura waited a moment, wondering if he would elaborate further. When it became clear he wouldn't, Sakura urged him on. "Why did you do it?"

"Because I thought," he looked down at her searchingly, "I thought I could move on. With you, I mean."

Sakura thought of a million questions to ask and yet could think of saying, "Oh."

"Sakura, I mean it. I wanted to." Kakashi reached out suddenly and grabbed her hand.

"Past tense?" She couldn't look at him, afraid of what she might see there.

"No, no I-"

Sakura cut him off with a dismissive shrug, not wanting to talk about it any longer. Some things were better left unsaid. Kakashi didn't seem to agree.

"What are you thinking?"

She shrugged again. "Oh this and that."

"About?"

"A ton of things but they all seem to lead back to you funnily enough." She laughed humorlessly.

"Sakura, I think-"

"Will you stay with me?"

Kakashi's mouth abruptly shut._ What in Kami's name was she getting at?_

"I don't have to."

"No," she shook her head slightly, smiling sadly. "I want you to. Will you stay?"

Kakashi stood up, pulling her up with him. "Yes."

"Just like old times?"

He smiled as best he could but knew that she saw right through it. "Yes, just like old times."

Sakura led him towards her room only to have him stop halfway there, his hand still holding hers tightly. She turned around when he wouldn't budge and eyed him, puzzled.

"Kakashi?" His name and a million questions therein.

"Do you forgive me?" He sounded so lost, so unsure of himself.

Sakura smiled weakly. "It's never been my forgiveness you needed, Kakashi. It's your own."

She squeezed his hand one last time before letting go and proceeded into the bedroom. She left the door open as a silent invitation that he was still welcome to follow.

He didn't.

Through the door Kakashi watched Sakura slide her sweat pants off to reveal creamy toned legs and a backside barely covered by her long shirt. He couldn't look away as she bent over to pull back the covers and rewarded him with an eyeful of black cotton panties. Whether or not she was teasing him on purpose he wasn't sure, but damn did she look hot.

As she slid into bed, pulling the covers up over her tired form, Kakashi moved forward to stand in the doorway.

He looked around the room and saw that her window was unlocked and open, the drapes held back and his side of the bed clear for him as it had been all that time ago.

What more could he ask for?

She had been waiting for him to come home all along. That much was obvious to his genius mind_. Home_. Kakashi's chest swelled with a foreign feeling. Yes, he was finally home.

* * *

><p>TBC….<p>

Are you getting excited?

I know I am!

(Sorry if this one didn't live up to expectations. Writing that much dialogue… well it's challenging to not make it boring.)


	13. Thirteen

Claim of disclaim: I don't own a damn thing related to Naruto and you all know it!

So I was rereading my chapters and damn, mucho mistakes. Super sad about that. But I do my best readers!

Thank you everyone for reviewing! Every single review makes me smile, like this =]

Oh and I gotta say, it pisses me off when writers take a month or something to publish a chapter and then it ends up being like… 4 pages. I mean, come on, if it is gunna take that long to publish at least make it worthwhile! I realize that I have slowed down with my own updating but I make sure to never take more than a week AND my chapters are getting longer and longer (maybe not by a lot but still!).

Ok, ok. I think I'm out of complaining juice. But I hope you are ready from something juicy, ladies and gents, because I am finally going to deliver.

(One last thing… WHERE DID YOU GO "ANON"! )

Anywayssssss, Hope you enjoy this next installment of Whispering! (We are almost to the end =[)

* * *

><p>A loud knock on her apartment door woke Sakura up. She made no move to receive the person obviously wanting her attention at this early point in the morning. Instead, she snuggled closer to the warm presence beside her. Her sleep hazed mind knew what that warmth was but she wasn't quite willing to admit to it yet.<p>

The knocking continued as Sakura pressed her face into the crook of the arm beside her which wasn't her own. The person, still sleeping, rolled over and wrapped their lean, muscular arms around her, effectively boxing her in against their chest.

Sakura would have been lying if she said she didn't absolutely love the feeling of being pressed against Kakashi in such an intimate manner. It didn't arouse her but rather gave her a level of comfort and peace that was rarely found in the ninja world. She relished the feeling of being so open, so vulnerable, in front of another human being.

Sakura tentatively hooked a leg over Kakashi's waist and pulled him closer. His hips settled between her legs, fitting perfectly, as if her body was made to accommodate his. He was so warm, skin so soft over muscles so hard. He was the embodiment of both safe and deadly. A strange combination to some but to Sakura it was perfection.

Sadly, the knocking had yet to cease. Annoyed by it and also feeling considerate for the sleeping man beside her, Sakura slowly removed herself from his clutches and went to open the door. She didn't bother putting on pants. Most ninja in the village had seen her in various states of undress; it came with the territory of being a top medic. Emergencies didn't allow for time to get ready. Plus, everything important was covered by her oversized shirt and panties.

Sakura opened the door just enough to stick her head out and saw a groggy eyed Kiba waiting for her sans Akamaru.

_Why wasn't the full ball ever with him as of late? Weren't they attached at the hip? _

"Yes?" She hoped she didn't sound as tired and aggravated as she felt. Sakura was a firm believer in not killing the messenger. It was far better to blow up at the sender, which was probably Tsunade in this case.

"Tsunade-sama has requested your presence in her office as soon as possible"

_Bingo._

"Tell her I'll be there soon enough."

"Oh. I'm not going back right away. Gotta run some errands for her majesty. She mentioned she needed you and you're on my way so I said I'd swing by." He shrugged and gave Sakura a toothy grin. "I had some extra time anyways." He leaned over to the side in an effort to see around her head and into her apartment, checking to see if she was alone or not.

Sakura cleared her throat to bring Kiba's attention back to her. She was not interested in being his quick booty call. "Can I help you with something?"

Kiba leaned forward and sniffed Sakura causing her to hop back into the safety of her home. "Excuse me?" She said taken aback.

Kiba snickered and didn't bother to conceal his smirk. "Oh yea. Kakashi-san needs to be there too."

There was something about the mischievous glint in Kiba's eyes that made Sakura a tiny bit peeved. After a moment of neither of them speaking, Kiba snorted and added, "Yea so just pass that on for me. Assuming you'll be seeing him."

"Don't worry. I'll tell him." Sakura held back a sneer as she slammed the door in his face. No need to wait for a response that would hold nothing of value. Sakura shuffled back into her bedroom and flopped back onto the bed, burying her face in her pillow. Her feet hung off the bed as well as an arm.

The ninja beside her stirred and propped himself up on his elbows. His eyes roamed the room before settling on the limp form beside him.

Kakashi leaned onto one side so that his other hand was free. He reached out and ran a hand through Sakura's hair, gently messaging her scalp. She stirred slightly, nudging her head up into his hand; a sure sign that she enjoyed it. Kakashi couldn't help but smile. It was a small smile, barely noticeable. Just a simple quirk of the corner of his lips. He leaned forward, quickly hiding his face in her hair, his lips by her ear.

"What was that about?"

Sakura grumbled something unintelligible into her pillow and Kakashi rolled his eyes. He sat back up with his back propped against the headboard and ruffled her hair.

"Face up please."

Sakura lifted her head enough to plop it back down so that her cheek came to rest on the pillow facing the silver haired man. "Tsunade-shisho wants us. Probably a mission or something."

_No need to bring up Kiba's strange behavior._

Sakura shrugged to herself but it didn't really work considering she was lying down. It ended up looking like a miniature convulsion. Normally, Kakashi would've remarked on it. Probably something about the lack of grace her actions exhibited. However, his mind was on other things…

"Or something." Kakashi responded dryly. This probably had something to do with the relationship developing between them. He knew, thanks to Naruto, that the Lady Hokage was aware. That probably wouldn't bode well for him. After all, Tsunade saw Sakura as something of a daughter and he was just a lecherous old pervert. Kakashi sighed and laid back down, pulling Sakura to him. She didn't resist as he brought her to his chest. He let his hands wind into her hair and savored the feeling of her arms slowly coming around the circle his waist. Kami knows if he would get a chance to hold her again.

He felt her lips press against his pectoral and held back a shiver that shot down his spine. Her lips moved center and then up to his collarbone. Her feather light kisses made Kakashi want to groan in want. She made the simplest things feel so damn good. It was amazing; he felt like a virgin again. And, of course, he was a far cry from one. Sakura, however, was one. He couldn't let the situation get out of hand. He couldn't ruin it by losing control and taking from her what he had no right to have.

"We should get going, Sakura." His voice was soft, almost sweet. Kakashi didn't do sweet.

Sakura gently pushed away to look up at Kakashi. "What's wrong? And when do you ever go to anything on time?"

He gave her a watery smile that she didn't see because she had looked away at the clock behind her. It was probably for the best; she would have seen through his rouse in a second. He pulled her tighter against him; her head was tucked under his chin. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Some things are worth being on time for." He said simply.

Knowing she was going to get no further answer, Sakura pushed herself out of his arms and off the bed for the second time that morning and ambled into the bathroom. Kakashi watched her go. His eyes traveled the expanse of her back and down her legs to her dainty feet. The dark, primal part of him, his inner dog as he liked to call it, was itching to run his hands down her body and lick all the way back up again.

When she reached the door she looked back at him and smiled, "Are you coming?"

Damn did he want to. What man in their right mind would ever turn down a woman as gorgeous as Sakura? Then again, when was he ever in his right mind? Despite how badly he wanted her and how he could feel the beginnings of an erection straining against him sweatpants, he had to decline.

He opened his mouth to speak but a low groan came out instead. He berated himself and quickly said, "We would probably end up being late if we did that."

Sakura tried to hide her disappointment behind a smile but Kakashi could see it plain as day in her eyes. She turned away and closed the bathroom door behind her as Kakashi lay down again. He could tell already, it was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

><p>Kiba slipped into Tsunade's office and closed the door quietly behind him. He didn't try to hide his mirth. Tsunade didn't even bother to look up from her paperwork as she asked, "What has you in such a cheerful mood?"<p>

Kiba shrugged and strutted forwards until his knees bumped into the edge of the Hokage's desk. His canines slipped over his lower lip as he smirked openly at the woman before him. "I have some news I found to be most interesting."

This caused Tsunade to look up and eye the dog boy before her. "Since when do you speak properly _and_ show respect?"

"D'aww. Way to kill it! Jus' tryin' to be polite."

Tsunade rolled her eyes and looked down at the file in front of her again. "Well, don't. It disturbs me. What did you find out?"

"Sakura smelled a lot like the Copy Nin, Kakashi."

Tsunade hide a smile by tucking her head down lower and asked, "You were sniffing my apprentice?"

Kiba blanched for a moment before his cheeks reddened to match that of a tomato. "Not on purpose or anything but it was obvious. I went over to her place and the minute she opened the door it hit me. And get this, it was fresh. She even said 'no need, I'll tell him myself'! He was there!" Kiba fist pumped triumphantly before he folded his arms over his chest.

By this point Tsunade wasn't sure if she should abort the mission, swear Kiba to secrecy which might not work considering he was well… Kiba, or jump for joy at the fact that her top ninja and her apprentice finally took it upon themselves to remedy the situation. Maybe a combination of all three would work.

"Kiba shut up and don't tell anyone or I will castrate you and not put them back on again. Dismissed!" Kiba quickly scurried out of the room. Normally the Lady Hokage's threats didn't faze him but her creepy smile was enough to offset the balance of the universe and he feared for his little boys.

Back inside the office however, Tsunade was elated. "Shizune!" She bellowed loud enough to make the various pieces of furniture in her office shake. Like a shot, her dark haired assistant appeared before her, the door behind them just barely opening as if she had simply materialized in the room.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Shizune asked breathlessly. Tsunade only tended to call for her like that when it was a life or death emergency.

Tsunade propped her elbows on the table in front of her and looked over her laced fingers at Shizune. Internally, Shizune groaned. She knew that roguish glint in her master's eye. Oh yes, she knew what that knowing smirk meant too. Both were signs of serious trouble.

"What now?" Shizune sighed, bringing her hands up to rest on her hips.

"Well," Tsunade paused for dramatic effect. It only served to further annoy the medic before her. Shizune tapped her foot, impatiently.

"Sakura and Kakashi seem to have completed our plans for us."

Shizune's expression went from shock, to annoyance, to shock again and then settled somewhere between understanding and vexation. "And you became aware of this how?"

"Kiba's brilliant nose went sniffing in the worst of places and gave us the best of news."

"Oh no no." Shizune waved her hands frantically in front of her. "There is no 'us'. It's 'you'! You and you're schemes here."

"You're a pretty willing accomplice."

"Only because I have to keep an eye on you." Shizune snapped back.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. It made no difference either way. It seemed everything was already taken care of. "They are both coming in soon but I don't think I will be sending them on the previously planned mission. Rather I want to question them and see if it's actually true."

"Will you ever stop plotting with those two? Don't you have anything else more important to attend to?"

"It's depressingly peaceful at the moment." Tsunade said with a frown. "Peace makes for lousy missions for the most part and only paper work for me. So no, I don't."

"You're going to-" Before Shizune could chastise the Lady Hokage further a throat was cleared from behind them. Shizune spun around to find both the Copy Ninja and her pink haired friend standing in the doorway…. the wide open door way.

"Ju-just how long were you standing there?" Shizune managed to get out.

Kakashi looked down at his hands as if they were suddenly the most interesting thing ever. "Not long enough to hear that Sakura and I have completed some sort of plan for you. One that we might not be in favor of. No, didn't hear a word of it."

Red faced and suddenly speechless Shizune quickly scurried past the two ninja and back out to her desk, shutting the door behind her.

Sakura wasted no time. She charged up to Tsunade and slammed both hands on the table before her. "What was that about hmm?" She didn't bother to hide her frustration. From behind her, Sakura could hear Kakashi cluck his tongue and utter, "Sakura don't forget diplomacy."

Diplomacy her ass!

Tsunade seemed unfazed by this outburst and answered calmly with a mix of the truth and total bullshit. "I had a mission for both you and Kakashi. You and Kakashi were to infiltrate a slave ring as a master and their slave, respectively. Such missions require intimacy. This cannot be faked. I had thought this might be an uncomfortable situation. However, I was recently informed that this would not be a problem as you two are already in such a situation."

"You mean… You think… We did….That we are…" Sakura couldn't seem to find quite the right way to say it. Thankfully Kakashi came to the rescue.

"I'm afraid that you are mistaken. Sakura and I are in no such relationship as this present time."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "It is not wise to lie to your Hokage, Hatake."

Kakashi nodded in return. "Yes, I agree, which is why I am saying that Sakura and I are not together in any capacity."

That wasn't exactly what Sakura wanted to hear but she hid her surprise well. Tsunade, on the other hand, did not.

"What?"

Kakashi didn't flinch as many others might have. He merely shrugged and repeated. "We aren't together."

Tsunade rubbed her temples and glared at both of them. "I see. That changes things. Well," She paused for a moment. They weren't together which meant that the mission might still help. But Kakashi seemed pretty adamant that there was nothing between them. Did that mean that she had totally misread their attraction to one another? Should she still send them?

After, a few moments of internal debate Tsunade continued, "It's time you start then. You leave in one week and by then you must have an alibi and be comfortable with each other. You will not be leaf nin. Henges must be up all the time, even when sleeping, so don't do anything drastic. Both of you change your hair color and Kakashi you make your eyes match. And lose the mask while you're at it. Oh, and in case it wasn't clear before, Sakura you're the master. Kakashi you're the slave. It's a female run slave circuit. Dismissed."

Sakura stared at Tsunade forehead with such an intense glare that Kakashi was sure he would see a hole begin to form any minute. This defiantly wasn't what either of them had thought they would hear. Sakura had probably thought it would be a regular mission and Kakashi had been sure he was going to be bludgeoned to death. But here they both were being given the go ahead to pursue a taboo relationship for the sake of the village by the Hokage herself. Fate was defiantly throwing them a curve ball.

"I said dismissed."

Her sharp command seemed to break Sakura and Kakashi out of their musings. They both nodded at the blonde woman before turning to leave.

"Wait, one minute. Kakashi stay behind for a second. Sakura please proceed home."

Sakura continued out of the room, not bothering to look back and Kakashi hung out by the door, not moving to approach the Hokage again.

"Look, I am not going to bother beating around the bush this time. I know you know that I know."

Kakashi's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, masked as it was by his hitai-ate. "Perhaps," was all he supplied.

Tsunade snorted and stared the grey haired ninja down. "Don't play the fool. I know you're much smarter than that. If you feel that you cannot complete this mission then please don't. I would rather spare her from ending up as jaded as the rest of us."

Kakashi broke eye contact and closed his eyes for a moment, contemplating how best to respond. "I have no intention of allowing her to end up like me." His tone was harsh but he spoke so quietly that Tsunade was not entirely sure she had heard him correctly.

"That isn't what I-"

"No, but that is what we know to be accurate. In any case, she and I are both adults and this is a mission. We have our duties. I will protect her as best I can."

Tsunade sighed and nodded in agreement. That was all she could ask for. She had been so sure that Kakashi harbored feelings of love for Sakura but maybe she had truly misinterpreted him. Perhaps he only felt a strong sense of comradely and friendship. Sakura, on the other hand, displayed serious signs of affection. This defiantly wasn't going as planned. Still, Tsuande couldn't back down now. Maybe this mission would help Kakashi see Sakura in a different light.

Unbeknownst to the Hokage, Kakashi was sweating. He wasn't sure if he would be able to maintain a professional distance from his pinked haired partner. He wanted to sleep with her, make no mistake about that but now it seemed their hands were forced. They would have sex for the purpose of the mission, not because they both agreed to. While Kakashi wanted nothing more than to bury himself to the hilt inside her, he wanted her to be willing, not to be spreading her legs for Konoha.

This mission couldn't have come at a worse time. He had a long plan of wooing Sakura. He had hoped he would be able to carry said plan out with minimal problems. But this mission was just insult to injury. How could he possibly show Sakura he cared now when their first time was in the name of the Hokage?

Kakashi didn't wait to be dismissed. Teleporting out of the office he landed with a light -thud- in Sakura's apartment. She was sitting on the couch waiting for him. Her knees were bouncing gently, probably from an adrenaline rush, and her hands were folded in her lap.

She looked up at him, biting her lip.

The sight of her so nervous, so timid, made Kakashi seriously reconsider. Maybe he should ask for another partner. It would be too hard to go through with this. But what would she think when she found out he had asked for a switch? Would she take it to mean that he was rejecting her… again?

All of this was happening too damn fast.

Kakashi kneeled in front of the rosette and placed his hands on her knees, stilling her.

"We don't have to go through with this." His voice held that same soft, sweet tone that had freaked Sakura out earlier. It sounded like he was convincing himself more than trying to comfort her.

Sakura shook her head vigorously and blurted out, "I'm not a child."

"I never said you were. Our relationship as it was only a few hours ago proved that I most certainly do not see you as a child, Sakura."

Sakura hung her head and sighed. "I know. I just…. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Why couldn't you have just gotten in the shower with me?"

Kakashi laughed. It came out short and humorless. "The fault is all mine, I know. It would have certainly made things easier."

She gave the barest of nods in response.

"It doesn't have to be tonight, Sakura."

She looked up at him, her eyes unwavering. "You say my name like a prayer. In fact, you say it far too often and far too beautifully."

A wry smile was her only response.

"It seems that things have been decided for us." Sakura added as an afterthought.

"I am sorry for that. It shouldn't be like this your first time." Kakashi said under his breath.

Sakura felt her cheeks tint at this admission. "It could be worse. I mean, there are worse ways. Not that you are bad or anything. I just mean-" Kakashi pressed a gloved finger to her lips, effectively silencing her before she could continue to babble.

"I know what you meant, Sakura." He looked into her eyes as he removed his finger and hooked it onto his mask. "May I?"

Sakura gulped and reached out, gently batting his hands away and replacing it with her own. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Sakura. You've already seen my face, there's nothing to hide."

Now it was her turn to smile wryly. "Let's start all over then." She pulled down the fabric carefully. Her hands came to trace the line of his nose, his cheeks, his jaw. She let her thumbs brush over his eyelids, feeling them flutter under the feather light ministration.

Kakashi murmured, "Same as before?"

Sakura nodded in affirmation and leaned forward slowly. She let her lips ghost against his. For a moment they hovered like that, barely touching, until Kakashi couldn't take it. He leaned in and pressed their lips together in a sweet, deep kiss. It felt amazing, but it wasn't enough. He let his hands slide under Sakura's thighs and picked her up easily, guiding her to wrap herself around him. She did so eagerly.

"You better be taking me to the bedroom, Kakashi."

Kakashi walked backwards through Sakura's apartment and chided, "You would know if you opened your eyes, wouldn't you?" Secretly though, he liked it like this. It meant his caresses would be heightened by her lack of sight. He laid her down on the bed and sat beside her. He took one of her arms into his hands and kissed slowly from her fingertips to her shoulder. He stopped for a moment to play special attention to her inner wrist and then the bend of her elbow. He relished the gasps that each kiss forced from her lungs.

"You don't have to do this you know." Sakura spoke somewhat breathlessly.

"Do what exactly?" He said as he planted a kissed on the crux of her shoulder and neck.

"You don't have to take your time." She was now blushing to the point where her cheeks felt hot.

Kakashi smiled against her skin. "Did it occur to you that maybe I am enjoying myself?"

Sakura didn't know what to say so she decided it was best to remain quiet. Her silence seemed to further please the man beside her. Not only could she hear his chuckle but she could also feel his laugh against her skin.

His fingers trailed up the arm he had neglected as he kissed up the side of her neck and sucked softly on her earlobe. As he continued to lavish affection on her throat, his hand worked its way to the zipper of her shirt and pulled it down slowly to reveal a dark red bra.

He sat up and looked over her body. She was beautiful. He wished he could see her malachite eyes gazing at him, clouded with lust. He stood up and began to undress; first his headband, then his flak jacket and undershirt and finally his pants. Soon, Kakashi stood before her in only his boxers. His erection was evident if Sakura's eyes were opened to see.

The silver haired nin sat back down beside her and parted her shirt, slowly sliding it off of her before doing the same to her shorts.

_Matching set._

His hands were slow as he dusted over her newly exposed skin. The touch seemed to ignite something inside of the pink haired woman as she reached out, blindly groping for him. Kakashi obliged by moving forward until her hands met the hard planes of his chest. His skin was hot. The muscles of his torso bunched and rippled as her explored with soft caresses. Her fingertips ghosted over his nipples and down his abdomen until her forearm brushed against something particularly hard that twitched on contact.

Sakura let her fingertips slide along the happy trail from his belly button to the top of his boxers before gently gripping his clothed length. Her actions earned a hiss in reply and Kakashi found it only fair to give her the same teasing satisfaction.

He made quick work of her bra, leaving her only in her panties and palmed her pert breasts gently. Her nipples instantly tightened with the unfamiliar touch. It sent an electric shock all the way to her toes. Her grip on his shaft tightened as her mouth opened in a silent moan.

It wasn't enough; he needed to hear her. He bent down and let his tongue swirl around the areola before capturing the tip of her nipple between his lips. He suckled her tenderly as she began to squirm underneath him. Her hand tentatively stroked his pulsing manhood. She pushed forward, intent of reaching beneath his boxers to feel him fully but his hand came down quickly and caught her own. His mouth left her breast with a soft, wet -pop-.

"Slowly." He whispered.

But Sakura didn't want slowly. Her blood was humming. Her body felt taught like a chord ready to snap. Something was building inside her and she needed to get it out. She gave up on pleasuring him and moved to cup his face, her thumb brushing against his lower lip. He turned his head and kissed her palm tenderly as his hands went to her hips and began to remove her final article of clothing. She lifted her hips up to assist him, eager to feel him.

Kakashi's fingers traced down her legs and he pulled her panties off. He slowly made his way back up to her knees and gently spread them before kneeling in between. At first she resisted, pressing her thighs back together, unused to being so exposed in front of another person. But his gentle touch on her outer thighs and the kisses he placed on her face when he leaned forward seemed to do the trick of calming her nerves. His length came to press against her thigh as their tongue met and danced around each other.

She pulled away; her eyes stilled screwed shut and breathed out a, "Wow."

Kakashi laughed quietly, "What?"

"You're big." She gulped, feeling her prior nervousness creep back.

His kissed her temple and ran his hands along her sides. "Shh, I won't hurt you." His words made her tremble, a feeling he seemed to enjoy as his chest rumbled.

"You shiver so easily. You're so sensitive."

"I..I..I'm sorry."

Kakashi outright laughed this time and kissed her collarbone and down between her breasts.

"I want to feel you writhe beneath me. I want to hear you voice strain with unbridled passion. I want you to lose yourself, Sakura." He purred. He sat up and flattened his palm against her lower stomach, finger splayed. He pressed down slightly as his other hand stroked over her soft wetness. He let his fingers ever so slightly dip inside, loving how her hips involuntary twitched forward as a silent means of urging him on.

Sakura spread her legs wider, opening herself up to him. Whether or not she knew what she was doing to him, Kakashi didn't know. The sudden action made the scent of her arousal hit him full force. His sensitive nose was filled with her sweet, heavy musk and he found himself unable to resist further exploration. He slid down onto his stomach, his face before her dripping opening. Breathing out slowly, Kakashi watched her quiver as the warm air blew over her sensitive flesh. She made no move to stop him so he continued on. The hand previously on her stomach abandoned its post in favor of gripping her thigh and his other found its way in front of him. Kakashi's thumb worked slow circles over her sensitive nub of nerves.

His actions caused Sakura to arch off the bed further opening herself up to him. Kakashi wasted no time. His tongue dug itself deep into her folds and his thumb continued its relentless attack on her clit.

Heaven didn't even begin to describe how Sakura felt. She had never known her body could be so overcome with sensation. She was a medic for Kami's sake. It was her job to understand how the body worked. Yet all her training couldn't have prepared her for this.

His tongue lapped over her folds before pressing into her passage. Each stroke of his talented tongue was slow, excruciatingly slow. So slow that Sakura thought she might burst. She whined and found herself begging him to move faster as her hands buried themselves in his soft gray hair.

Nothing seemed to make him speed up but he did start to move with more power. Each trust of his tongue and twirl of his finger was harder and more gratifying. Sakura began to feel a burning coil wind inside her belly. She was no fool, she knew what it meant. With every moment of pleasure she found herself getting closer and closer to ecstasy. Kakashi must have been aware as he seemed to move more fervently.

The moment came.

Through her closed eyes, the darkness was replaced with blinding white and her mouth gaped open in a high pitched squeal that would have been missed by a lesser man. But Kakashi's superb hearing pick up on it. He sat up but continued to stroke her as she came down from her high.

His fingers pressed against the passage his tongue had just vacated. He used the natural lubricate her body provided to wet himself enough so that he could enter her without discomfort. He pressed a single digit in first, swirling it around and hooking his finger up inside. He watched her carefully to gauge her reaction.

Sakura moaned his name breathily and reached up behind her, gripping her head board white knuckled. Kakashi could tell she was having a hard time keeping her eyes shut.

Licking his lips, Kakashi pushed a second finger into her virgin body and scissored them apart. He continued to gently stretch her as she mewed and vibrated with pleasure beneath him. After a few minutes, Kakashi could barely contain himself. He was still wearing his boxers and his erection was begging to break free and slam into her tight, wet pussy. It took all of his will power to continue to massage her spasming walls as he dripped pre-cum.

Luckily, Sakura saved him from further torture.

"Please, Kakashi." Hearing his name fall from her beautiful lips as she moaned was too much. Not only was she asking for more but she said his name with the devilishly sexy voice of hers. She probably didn't even know what it was she was begging him to give her but Kakashi was more than willing to oblige.

Kakashi pushed his boxers off hastily and settled fully over her. He kept himself up with a hand on either side of her head as he positioned himself at her entrance.

After a few sweeps of the head of his dick against her unbelievably wet cavern, Kakashi leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss as he entered her slowly, filling her completely.

Kakashi stilled after he slid entirely inside her, knowing that Sakura would experience some pain regardless of how careful he was.

After only a few moments she bit her lip and arched further toward him, trying to press him deeper into her, which at this moment, wasn't possible. He wanted to give into her desire but somehow managed to remain still. He knew that as soon as he moved he wouldn't be able to stop again.

Sakura reached up and wrapped her hands around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. His hips jumped forward instinctively and it was enough to force his body into action. Her hips arched higher as he withdrew. She met each of his thrusts with increased enthusiasm as his pace began to pick up to match her racing pulse.

Her moans rose in volume and increased in frequency as did his groans and labored breathing against her shoulder.

She was almost there. Sakura could taste it on her tongue. An experience she had felt a while before was now coming back to her and this time it was much, much stronger.

"Kami, Sakura." Kakashi groaned. She was becoming almost unbearably tight around him, her walls convulsing.

He pulled himself up and latched onto her lips again, devouring her screams as she came hard around him, milking him for all he was worth. He followed in quick succession, spilling himself into her waiting womb as she continued to contract around him.

He fell to his side, carefully not to crush the beauty he was with and pulled her to him, uncaring of how sweaty they both were.

Sakura put her hands over his and squeezed tightly, finally opening up her eyes. With her back pressed against him she couldn't see him face or what she assumed was his god like body but she could feel every dip and curve as he melded against her.

It felt so right.

Sakura let her eyes close once more, exhausted by what had just transpired. It was strange but she felt so need to spout purple prose of love and romance. She felt no need to fill the silence with declarations of love and it seemed he didn't either. After all, there was no way in hell he could've touched her like that just for the sake of a mission. After everything they had been through one thing was finally clear.

Sakura smiled and snuggled into her first and hopefully only lover's arms.

Damn did it feel right.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p> 


	14. Fourteen

I AM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! (**TWO WHOLE WEEKS!**) PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Needed to deal with Graduation and all that jazz!

(Yeah, I just graduated high school. Yup! I'm only 17! Some people would argue that that means I am too young to write sex scenes but I think if I've had sex I should be able to write about it, right? TMI? lol, major tangent mode.)

Alright so I am pretty sure this won't live up to the rest of my chapters but I needed it to tie up some loose ends. Also, it is a transitional chapter of sorts so bear with me. And yea, once again… I apologize that it's not as awesome as it could be. Need to get this done though so we can get to the rest of the good stuff. As I said before, we are coming to the end!

A shout out to all the reviewers out there, thank you so much. And since I can't PM Amori-chan, I will say my thanks of here. Thank you so much for such an in depth review and all of your encouragement. Reviews like that make me want to keep going! And Amori-chan isn't the only one! Thank you to MusoukaS and NoaShi and XxNarutoFanGurlxX so many others for your wonderful reviews. (Sorry I didn't name everyone! But much love to you all!)

And a thank you to my little helper, Floppy 3 ICE CREAM

Anywayyyyyyyyy, on with the show, yea?

* * *

><p>For the second day in a row Sakura woke up encased in warmth. This time, however, there was no one banging on the door so she had no intention of sneaking out of her heaven on earth. Better still, unlike the morning before she now had no problem admitting who the warm arms wrapped loosely around her waist belonged to.<p>

_Kakashi._

Sakura breathed in deeply, savoring the masculine mix of scents uniquely Kakashi. She pressed her face against the smooth muscular chest beneath her. Damn, did it feel good to have his bare skin pressed against her own.

She didn't know how she had ended up on top of him –probably some maneuvering on his part during the night– but she didn't really care. Her inner thighs pushed against his outer ones deliciously. Her intimates pressed against his semi-erection in a particularly titillating way. Inner Sakura was more than pleased with this turn of events. So pleased, that it was enough to make the rest of Sakura's psyche hungry for more.

This was both great and unfortunate as Sakura was sure she would never get enough of her silver haired lover but she was still pretty groggy from the night before. Then Kakashi stirred beneath her, innocently rocking his hips against hers and Sakura knew there was no way she could deny herself. She couldn't bring herself to care that she was becoming as lecherous as her bedmate.

Sakura pressed her pelvis down into Kakashi's and licked her lips.

_Kami bless morning wood._

Feeling the need to satisfy and be satisfied in return, Sakura shimmied up the man she lay on as Kakashi groaned, probably due to the friction she was creating.

It was now clear that the silver haired ninja was awake but Sakura tested just to be sure. Her tongue darted out and ever so gently traveled up the shell of her lover's ear.

"Sakura," Kakashi murmured as a warning. Unfortunately it produced an effect opposite to what was desired; it spurred the little rosette hell cat on.

Sakura smiled devilishly as a rather kinky idea popped into her head. No doubt it was probably the plot for one of Kakashi's Icha Icha books. This meant that he would have no problem playing along.

"You know, I am still mad at you for failing me on that taijutsu test." She pouted, gripping his shoulders.

"That was how many years ago? Doubtless, you've improved since then." Kakashi said as he placed his hands on her rounded hips. "Is this really what you want to talk about right now?"

Sakura ignored his question and forged on.

"Still," Sakura playfully bit her lip and let a finger trail down the expanse of his chest. "I think you should take it back. Give me a passing grade. I'm sure I can more than make up for it."

Luscious thighs squeezed Kakashi's own as an already wet and waiting sex began to grind into him. Her lips brushed against his ear as Kakashi's testis tightened, his erection roaring to life. He suppressed the moan that was bubbling up in his throat and bit out through gritted teeth, "Kami, Sakura. Aren't you tired?"

Sakura pushed up and braced herself against Kakashi's pecs. "Aren't you interested?" She had meant to sound coy but it ended up coming out less like a vixen and more like a wounded kitten.

_Damn it. Way too childish._

Kakashi sighed and placed his hands over hers, caressing the tops of them lightly. "That's a stupid question. I just assumed you wouldn't be quite this animated at," he paused to look over at the clock on the nightstand, "eight in the morning."

"I thought there were never any stupid questions, only idiots who asked the wrong things."

"Well, now we have one for the books eh?" Kakashi flashed a winning smile. "But what is it you had in mind, minx?"

Sakura bit her lip as her cheeks became dusted with pink. "Well, I thought it might be nice to play off of our past relationship. Plus, I was thinking maybe this time you could take me up on that shower offer." Fear of his rejection suddenly roared through Sakura's veins and she looked away from Kakashi. Her arms came up instinctively to cover herself and being the loving, albeit horny man he was, Kakashi quickly batted them away.

"You're beautiful Sakura. Don't go shy on me now." He smiled with such sincerity that Sakura found herself speechless. He loved her, loved looking at her.

"And as to that idea of yours…" his voice tailed off as his sweet smile changed into a mischievous smirk. "I would love to."

Kakashi quickly flipped them over so Sakura was securely below him and proceeded to thoroughly kiss all of her worries and inhibitions away.

* * *

><p>Hinata pushed herself out of bed and rubbed her eyes. Blinking a few times to clear away any blurriness, she stood and made her way to the bassinette by the window. She found what she more or less expected, an empty crib.<p>

For the past two days, Hinata had woken up in the morning suddenly aware of the coldness that embraced her. This chill went bone deep when Hinata also came to realize that her husband's side was not slept in. On further search she found that their daughter was not in her crib but rather out on the porch sleeping peacefully in her daddy's arms.

_Two nights in a row..._

Hinata was beginning to think that was Naruto pulling away from her. It seemed possible that after having a baby he no longer found her attractive, though Hinata had to admit that she looked no different than she had before and it had been almost a year since Aiko was born.

Her only other guess aside from a lack of attraction was perhaps he simply had fallen out of love with her. It wasn't uncommon for a human heart to be fickle and ninja's tended to live such short lives that settling down was usually a daunting prospect. Maybe Naruto was beginning to regret his decision to marry in general. Or maybe more specifically, to marry her.

But then again, maybe she was just being paranoid. It was probably her own insecurities that had led to this, not Naruto's lack of interest. It was only two nights, after all. Hinata chastised herself for taking it so seriously.

She slowly pushed open the front door and padded out onto the terrace barefoot. In the far corner in a gently swaying rocking chair was the blonde that she had loved since childhood, holding their beautiful baby girl. He continued to rock, his eyes not leaving the child nestled in his arms even as she approached.

Hinata knew he knew that she was there and the fact that he didn't acknowledge her made her heart break and her paranoia seemed founded.

_Perhaps it was plausible… but…_

"N-N-Naruto." She was on the verge of tears. Could he not even look at her now? In the past, whenever she stumbled upon him outdoors with their baby he would smile up at her and offer his lap as they held their baby together. But now… was he disgusted by mere sight of her?

He didn't speak or turn his head. It was too much.

Shy, timid Hinata who would have rather kill herself than admit her hurt feelings did the unspeakable; she crumbled at Naruto's feet. The façade of the strong but shy, happy but hesitant Hinata fell away and left the frightened, devastated version on her knees. "What have I done to warrant this treatment?"

Naruto's head snapped up. Not only had she screamed which she never did. Not only had she asked him a question that shocked him to no end. No, more than any of that… she hadn't stuttered.

"Hinata," he spoke softly. It felt like a caress on her numb skin. She was cold through and through.

_Was this the moment where he ended it?_

She looked down at her knees until she saw his feet in front of her. His bare toes pressed against the fabric of her nightgown. Her eyes shot up to meet his cerulean ones.

Kneeling, he cradled their baby in one arm and let his now free hand cup her cheek. "I am sorry Hina-chan. I have been thinking a lot. I feel as though I have failed everyone."

Naruto sighed and swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing. "I failed Sakura by failing Sasuke. She asked me for a once in a lifetime promise, to bring him back. I still haven't. And I almost destroyed what she has now. I've failed them all Hinata. Sasuke. Sakura. Even Kakashi. If I can't help my team then I have no business being Hokage."

In a moment of true vulnerability coupled with an actual understanding of the situation, Naruto leaned forward and nuzzled his wife's cheek. "Even more than that, if I have hurt you as it seems I have then I've got no business being a man of Konoha."

"Naruto-kun," her voice cracked with emotion. "I had no i-i-i-i-dea"

Naruto tried his best not to be disappointed that her stutter had returned. He could only hope that one day she would grow out of her fear of speaking and tell him the truth even if it was tough. She had done it minutes ago and she voice was strong, clear. Maybe one day, that would be the norm.

"Shh," he leaned back as he stopped his tangential thoughts and came back to the conversation. He let his thumb brush over her lips. "You look beautiful did you know that Hina-chan?"

She blushed at this and secretly welcomed the change of subject. It felt like ages since he had complimented her. She didn't realize how much she liked his kind words or how often he had praised her until he stopped doing so.

"I am g-glad y-you think so."

Naruto leaned forward and kissed the top of Hinata's head. "Now let's go back inside. I am hungry. How about instant ramen?"

Hinata smiled and relaxed into his touch. The universe had realigned.

With her hand in his, Naruto led his beautiful wife back inside their house. He knew that he had been unintentionally hurting her by wallowing in his misery. As obtuse as he was, he never wanted to neglect Hinata or her feelings. She was without a doubt, the pure heart that lit his way when he shrouded himself in dark thoughts. He loved her unequivocally and would never give up the serenity she instilled in him with her presence.

Their baby gurgled as they laid her down and climbed into bed, wrapping themselves around each other. The ramen was somehow forgotten.

"Te-tell me when y-you feel this way. I w-w-want to be there f-for you."

Naruto's grip around her tightened. "I know Hina-chan. We should go to Sakura's later. I need to apologize and I would like you to be there with me."

"Of-of course." She smiled against his shoulder. She relished the feeling of his strong chest and powerful arms around her.

"We can sleep. Eat ramen. Go after." He yawned and pulled her over him as though she were a living blanket. She didn't complain.

* * *

><p>The hot water hitting her shoulders and back should have been relaxing but Sakura was unbelievably tense. She was naked in front of a man who looked like a Kami. Every plane of his body seemed to be hand craved by the gods. Even the sinewy scars that peppered his body looked as though they had been drawn by an artist. Then again, ninjas were artists. Blade wielding artists of death perhaps, but artists nonetheless. So perhaps her musings weren't that farfetched.<p>

"Sakura, relax." Kakashi kissed her soft and slow making her shiver and mew against his lips. But it wasn't enough; he couldn't taste her. Just like that, the dam broke. He plunged his tongue past her lips delving into her mouth and moved his hands over to cup her breasts, thumbs rough against her nipples. Sakura's hand slid down his back, enjoying how his muscles clenched under her palms as she felt her way along the curve of his spine.

They broke away for that pesky thing called oxygen and Kakashi bent his head until his forehead pressed into hers. His voice was raspy with need as he spoke.

"**Touch me.**"

Such a simple request held so much meaning. Kakashi didn't ask for anything. He was a martyr in a sense, always putting others first. To hear him so openly wanting her affection and attention caused Sakura's heart to skip a beat. How could she deny him anything?

She let her hands slip down to his rear and boldly pulled him into her. They moaned together as their wet flesh met and kissed again, tongues dancing until Sakura broke away. She kissed his cheeks, his chin, across his jaw line and neck and then made her way down his stomach while dragging her nails along his sides.

Sakura knelt before him and looked up. Though on her knees, she had never felt so powerful. She was in control. She lost herself to the influence she now possessed over the skilled man before her.

Sakura took Kakashi's member into her mouth as she clung to his upper thighs. He was large and therefore it was impossible for her to take him fully into her mouth without deep throating him, something she wasn't comfortable doing… yet. Nevertheless, she continued her assault, licking along the underside with every pass she made.

Kakashi looked down at the gorgeous vision before him. Her breasts swayed with every move she made. Her cheeks were hollowed out as she blew him with the same zeal she possessed on the battle field. It was scary and incredibly sexy. It was her first time, he knew that, but it seemed like she was a far cry from inexperienced.

Still, he felt a few pointers might help her out. He could only hope that she wouldn't take it in the wrong way. Then again, she was the one that had suggested playing off of their former student-teacher relationship. Maybe a little mentoring was in order.

He closed his eyes as one hand tunneled into her pink hair and managed to get out between gasps, "You can use your hands too."

Sakura stopped, closing her eyes and Kakashi began to worry that she was going to do something truly evil like bite down. But then her hands let go of his legs and tentatively came to wrap around his length. She began to pump and squeeze her hands in tandem with the same tantalizing leisurely rhythm to which she sucked him off. On the withdraw she was slow until his head popped out of her mouth with a wet smack and bounced slightly. She would then lap around and dive back in, repeating the entire process again.

To put it in its simplest terms, Kakashi was in heaven. Her warm wet mouth and the slight roughness of her tongue combined with her skillful hands was bringing him close to his orgasm. And then, she stopped her gentle drags across his arousal and one after the other gave each of his testicles a soft suck as she rolled them, in turn, around in her mouth.

_Kami! Where did she learn to do that?_

He could feel his balls tightening in anticipation but he would be damned if he finished before she did. Kakashi pulled Sakura away and fell to his knees, kissing her hard enough to knock her off balance.

His arm came around her waist to guide her fall as she came to rest on her back on the shower floor. He moved forward to cover her from the shower spray. It was an act that Sakura would have been grateful for if she had been able to think at that moment which wasn't the case by any stretch of the imagination.

Kakashi leaned over and licked his way down until he reached her hips. He nipped one playfully before reaching his end goal. He began to lick inside of her, her walls clenching around his tongue as if trying to pull him further into her silky, hot depths.

Her hands were woven into his hair, pulling hard. It made his scalp burn but that only heightened Kakashi's pleasure. He sucked on her swollen clit knowing how it would make her shudder. Her back arched, forcing her off the cool tiles beneath her.

Sakura was the most glorious sight Kakashi had ever seen; her breasts surged forward as she spread her thighs as far apart as the shower would allow.

"Don't stop. Please, please, please don't stop."

He wanted to tell her that he had absolutely no intention of doing so but that would have required him to, in fact, do so. Therefore, he remained silent and let her wrap a leg around his shoulder. She pressed herself harder against his mouth as he continued to lavish affection on her dripping core.

Kakashi felt her thighs start to tremble and knew she was close. He smiled against her and brought his hands up to knead her thighs. He didn't increase his pace nor press harder but rather continued to stroke her steadily as she writhed and screamed his name. He licked and sucked, letting her ride her climax out before taking her hands in his and disentangling them from his hair.

"Better love?" He said with a smile as he kissed her again. The mixture of tastes, her in his mouth and him in her own, was divine. He pulled away when he realized that if he didn't stop he would take her right then and there.

"Nothing to be afraid of," Kakashi vowed between breathes.

Sakura nodded, unable to speak and let him pick her up. Her arms and legs instantly latched around him and she ignored the soft chuckle her actions earned as a response.

Kakashi turned off the water and led them out of the bathroom, not even bothering to dry off.

"What is the point of showering if we will just end up hot and sweaty all over again," Sakura murmured against his shoulder.

"We can always shower again afterwards," Kakashi said with a smirk as he deposited Sakura onto her bed and pushed her back. He then climbed on top of her and claimed her mouth with his.

When her lips were thoroughly ravished and swollen from his treatment, he bit and sucked on her throat and then on her breasts, leaving deep red marks in his wake.

Sakura arched underneath him, her brain a mass of goo sloshing around in her skull. His lips sent a blast of pure pleasure rocking through her body and her hands went up to hold him closer. Her fingers raked through his hair and she moaned as he sucked on her peaked nipples.

It felt so good… so good… so…

Sakura sensed another presence.

"K-kami Kakashi! Naruto is right outside the door!" Sakura breathed out and pushed Kakashi off of her with a small dose of chakra infused strength.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kakashi flipped Sakura around and onto her stomach, effectively pinning her beneath him. "There is absolutely no way you are getting off this mattress until we are finished. I've waited far too long to have you. Naruto can wait a few more minutes to have you too. Of course, not in a way anywhere near as pleasurable."

Sakura could feel his Cheshire grin even though she couldn't see it. Normally, she would have protested this kind of treatment but at the moment she couldn't find it in herself to argue. She didn't want to leave the warmth and pleasure Kakashi provided. She rolled over to face him and ran her hands down his chest, loving how his eyes screwed shut in pleasure.

"If he barges in here and catches us like this it will be your fault."

"Well," Kakashi began between kisses, "he will have to find out sooner or later."

Sakura made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a snort. "You're terrible."

"That's not what I recall you screaming last night," Kakashi growled as he pressed her hips harder into the mattress. A moan was all she seemed capable of at that moment but Kakashi didn't seem to mind. He smiled as his hands slid up her neck and cradled her face.

Sakura pressed forward and brought their lips together in another heated kiss. She bit his lower lip, pulling it into her mouth and sucking hard on it. Kakashi groaned and eased himself between her legs, pulling her hips up to meet his own. She helped, moving against him, wanting more than anything to feel him inside her again filling the longing that now made her ache.

He didn't disappoint.

Kakashi's hips surged forward and she filled her completely, letting himself sink in to the hilt. He planted his palms on either side of Sakura's hips and began to pound into her mercilessly. She moaned at the pull of their skin against one another.

Sakura was lost in his rough and unregimented thrusts, in the pleasure and pressure, in the pounding of her blood in her ears and he how moved with such power and grace inside her. Kami, She was lost in all that Kakashi was. Every movement, every breath, every sound. The world seemed to revolve solely around him.

For the second time in Sakura's life she was mindless and speechless as Kakashi brought her to the brink and shot her rocketing up into the heavens and back down again.

* * *

><p>Tsunade closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, enjoying the familiar burn of alcohol as it sang on its way through her blood stream.<p>

_Nothing like a little alcohol poisoning to take the edge off of a bad day… which just began_.

The blonde haired woman slumped forward in her chair and let her cheek press against the cool surface of her desk. One hand slipped down onto her lap while the other stayed securely wrapped around her sake bottle as if someone might storm in and pluck it out of her fist.

Of course, there was a rather large chance that someone, namely Shizune, might walk in and do just that.

Tsunade sighed and opened her eyes, head still down. She surveyed the rather large stack of papers beside her and wondered, not for the first time, why she had decieded to become the Fifth Hokage. It had its highlights yes, but for the most part it was painfully dull.

Unless… An AMBU appeared before Tsunade causing her to look up. She glowered at the man or woman before her. Honestly, those masks could be so annoying sometimes. She was a firm believer that androgyny was rarely if ever, a good thing.

"Yes?" Tsuande drawled.

"Urgent report, Lady Hokage."

Well, damn. That meant she had _interesting_ business to attend to. Tsunade tucked the sake bottle into the top right drawer of her desk and eyed the ANBU agent witheringly. "First off, you are not to mention to Shizune or anyone else that _my_ bottle is in the top right drawer. No wait, you are not to mention that there even is a bottle. Clear?"

The AMBU remained silent. A slight inclination of their head was the only acknowledgment given to the Hokage's demand. It seemed to be enough to satisfy her.

"Alright then, onto business. What happened?"

The ANBU agent stepped forward, a hand over their heart in salute and bowed at the hips. It was a matter of formality, not that Tsunade actually cared about such things. When the agent stood straight again, he, as Tsunade was now sure it was a he based off of the ANBU's voice, began to relay the urgent matter at hand.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood outside of Sakura's apartment staring intently at the door.<p>

"Naruto-kun y-you n-n-need to knock for her t-to ans-answer."

Naruto's eyes darted over to his wife and he nodded. "I know Hina-chan," but made no move to do so.

"We-we've been s-standing here for a w-while now Naruto-kun. Are y-you sure you don't w-w-want to try again l-later?"

"Nahhhh. I got this!" His hand came up to knock on the door when it swung open and revealed a wet haired Sakura.

"You sure took your time Naruto. How hard is it to knock, eh?"

"You knew I was standing here and didn't come?" Naruto said sporting a pout.

"You shouldn't stand outside other people's doors! It's creepy!"

"Sorry Sakura-channnnnn."

Sakura ignored him and looked the two over. "Where's Aiko?"

"N-Neji-san is babysitting."

"Babysitting? He does things like that?" Sakura asked astonished.

"Ye-yes. H-he is very g-g-good with kids when no-no-nobody is looking." Hinata offered Sakura a small smile, her eyes twinkling.

"Well come on in and make yourselves comfortable." Sakura turned away from the door and made her way down the hall and into her kitchen. She yelled as she rounded the corner, "Close it behind you."

Soon all three of them were sitting in the living room. Sakura and Hinata had glasses of cooled tea in their hands and Naruto was busy chattering about random events of severe unimportance. Anything to fill the silence, Sakura assumed. However, all this came to a crashing halt when a certain silvered haired man appeared from Sakura's bedroom.

"Hey, Sakura do you know where my shirt-" he froze midstep and sentence at the sight of the couple on the couch.

Kakashi looked down at himself, bare-chested, and his hand automatically went up to scratch the back of his neck. His eyes crinkled in their signature way. "Well, hello there Hinata and Naruto. What a pleasant surprise."

Sakura tried her best not to snort. He defiantly knew they had been out here. _Guess he really wanted to make sure that Naruto was aware of what just went down... or rather, __**who**__._

Hinata face was flaming red and Naruto's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"I am pretty sure Naruto is sitting on it."

Like a shot, Naruto was out of his seat and on the other side of the room. To hell with being understanding! This was just gross!

"He is so old Sakuraaaa-channnn." Naruto whined, his lower lip jutting out.

Kakashi said nothing and quickly retrieved his shirt, shrugging it on while Hinata looked the other way. Sakura rolled her eyes at the whole situation.

"So? I'm strong. You're dumb and Hinata is shy. Got anything else to add Captain Obvious?" Sakura said with a glare.

Kakashi eyed her, "Old? And you agree? How very sweet of you, Sakura." Unfortunately, his complaint fell on deaf ears as Naruto stared daggers at him while Sakura watched Naruto with equal annoyance.

"Is this really what you came here for Naruto? To attack me in my own home?" Not that she had really planned for him to find out this way, but whatever, he had no reason or right to judge her.

Naruto turned to face Sakura, defeated. "No Sakura-chan. I came to say sorry. And," he paused as his face scrunched up. "I'll accept this if you buy me ramen for life!" He pointed a finger at Kakashi and wagged it.

Kakashi held back a sign and nodded in agreement. Never going to happen of course, but it was best to play along and placate Naruto for the time being.

Sakura got up and collected the still full cup of tea from Hinata, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like, "stupid fucking immature men" but Kakashi pretending not to notice.

"Sure, sure Naruto. How about we-" Kakashi began when two ANBU appeared in a burst of smoke in the hallway.

"Does no one knock anymore?" Sakura quipped as her head popped out from the kitchen.

"Sakura-san, Kakashi-senpai, Naruto-san. You must report to the Hokage immediately." Without waiting for a response they disappeared as quickly as they had come.

No one in the room stirred for a moment.

"Well then," Sakura shook her head and came back into the living room, "Shall we, Kaka-sensei?"

Kakashi's scowled at the pink haired woman. "Oh, I'll teach you a lesson later."

"Can't wait," she replied with a cheeky grin as she sauntered across the room to _her_ sex god.

"Oi! I'm still here you know!"

Sakura's hand came up and gripped the front of Kakashi's shirt as she pulled him down to her level. "Oh I know Naruto. I just don't care."

Outside the apartment the entire village could hear Naruto's shrill scream. "Oh Kami! My poor innocent eyes!"

* * *

><p>Tsunade rubbed her temples and looked at the five ninja before her.<p>

"Yamato. Sai. Kakashi. Sakura. Naruto. We have a situation. This is going to take precedent over all other scheduled missions. I need all of you to head to the border of Oto now. Someone attacked our outpost and destroyed it. Find them, detain them if possible. Kill if necessary." Her eyes swept over the group and landed on her young apprentice. She knew Sakura was not going to like what she said next.

"Sakura, you are not to engage unless it is absolutely necessary." Tsunade ignored the indignant huff her words invoked and shifted her gaze to the lanky dark haired boy to the left of the kunoichi. "Sai stay with Sakura as a secondary line of defense. Reports rank these nin as top notch and there are at least nine."

Tsunade paused and gathered up a few papers on her desk before holding them out. "Kakashi as team leader I leave the rest to you. You will leave tonight. You have five hours to take care of your business. No questions? Good. Dismissed!" She hadn't waited to see if anyone had anything to say; she didn't care. This situation was a major headache.

Kakashi took that file from her as the rest of his team disappeared except Sakura. Ignoring the arched eyebrow of the ever-snooping Hokage, Kakashi followed the pinkie back to her apartment acting more like a shadow than a physical entity.

Once inside and packing, Sakura finally lost her patience. "Kakashi are you going to say something?" She turned around and frowned.

Kakashi shrugged and sat down on the edge of her bed as she sighed and continued to pack.

After a few minutes she paused and pursed her lips, "You talk in your sleep."

"Hmm?"

Sakura glanced at Kakashi and gave the jaw string of her bag a particularly hard tug. "I said, you talk in your sleep."

"I heard you Sakura. What did I say?"

Sakura stilled and turned back to face the man she finally admitted to loving. Perhaps she hadn't said it to him yet, but actions spoke louder than words.

"You called for her. For Rin. I'm not mad. I just thought you should know." She averted her eyes and went back to collecting her medical equipment but stopped when his hands appeared over hers.

"I am sorry Sakura. It was a nightmare."

"I won't ask, Kakashi. I already told you, I won't pry. Tell me if you want to." She spoke softly.

"We don't have time it now."

Sakura looked up at him, her eyes full of something, but what? Faith? Hope?

"We have enough."

Kakashi couldn't help but smile. "Ok ok. I'll give you the quick version..."

He guided her to sit on his lap as he sat back down on her bed. With his arms around her and her cheek pressed into his shoulder, Kakashi felt like he could do anything. Anything except tell Sakura about Rin. Still, he knew she needed this. Perhaps it wouldn't be as bad as he imagined.

Taking a deep breath, Kakashi began to tell his story. His soft baritone filled the otherwise silent room.

* * *

><p>TBC…<p> 


End file.
